


Nine Lives

by P_Artsypants



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Burns, Child Abuse, F/M, Fake Character Death, First Kiss, Grieving, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, It'll hurt so good, Made up lore, Quite a bit of Angst before the Humor comes, Romance, Scars, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants
Summary: When Adrien Agreste is scheduled to go to a Military School in Germany, Chat Noir must make a critical decision. Does he give up his Miraculous? Or does he give up Adrien?I'll save you the trouble of guessing, he gives up Adrien.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I’ve been planning this in my head for a few years now, but I just wanted to write other stuff first. But now, I’ve fallen back into ML hell, and I had to get this out. I have no update schedule. But I hope you all enjoy!

Finally, it was done. All his planning, all his underhanded dealings. It was all worth it. Now he'd live in peace. That is, after he died.

It was complicated.

Adrien Agreste was planning something big.

It all started when he came home from a late night photoshoot two weeks ago. As soon as he walked in the door, his father was standing on top of the stairs, staring at him.

"My office. Now."

His father never even said his name. He knew this had to be bad.

It turned out to be even worse.

The chairs in the office were uncomfortable, and hard. His father looked at his computer and files on his desk, anywhere to avoid eye contact.

Finally, he looked up briefly. "You're moving to Germany.” He stated.

These words were French, yet they might have been Swahli, because all comprehension flew from Adrien’s head.

“What?”

“You heard me,” said Gabriel, heartlessly. “Germany.”

“G-Ge-Germany?!” Adrien stuttered.

"Don't stutter, boy. It makes you look foolish."

"But—Germany!”

"That's what I said."

"But why?"

“There is a very prestigious school in Tannenwalde. If you insist on going to school, I’ll have to ask you to attend on my terms.” Gabriel stood, his hands behind his back, and paced over to the windows. “I only want what’s best for you, after all.” 

"I think...it's a lousy idea.” Adrien crossed his arms. Though it was an act of rebellion, it sounded weak in his ears. 

Mr. Agreste met his eyes, a look of intense focus on his face. "Listen here, boy."

 _Oh no, here we go_.

"You have no right to speak to me like that! I am your father and you will do as I say! I own you!”

Adrien didn’t like the use of the word ‘own.’ Was he a slave? A pet? Or a trophy?

He winced. “Did you even think about how I'd feel?”

“Yes, but you’ll get over it.”

“Not likely! This is my future!”

“Watch your tone.” His father glared. “And I know it’s your future, that’s why I took it into my own hands. You’re only 17 years old. You’re still a child, just learning how to walk. You can’t possibly make these kinds of decisions on your own.”

“I wasn’t planning on it! Father—Germany?!”

“Yes, Adrien! How many times must you make me repeat it?”

Adrien stood and paced. “This is just unreal…I don’t…I’m only 17! I can’t live that far away from everyone! This is the only place I’ve ever known.”

“Your bodyguard will be going with you.”

_Stellar._

“And it’s only a day’s drive, it’s not that far.”

 _It is when there’s an akuma attack_ , he thought bitterly. “Why?”

“I already said, there’s a prestigious school—…”

Adrien cut him off. “But why now? Why not when I started school? Why do you have to do this to me?”

“Paris is too dangerous for you. What with all this superhero nonsense.”

Adrien slouched in his seat. “Isn’t it dangerous everywhere? Why not just keep me home, where you _know_ I’m protected?”

“Oh, did I not mention? Saint Erhard’s is a Military school. Highly regulated dorms, schedules planned out to the minute, maximum security. I know you’ll be fine.”

Adrien’s mouth fell open. “You’re joking, right? I can’t believe this. This is completely unfair!”

Gabriel looked away from him, and returned to his desk. “Life is unfair. It’s nothing you won’t get used to. It’s a lot more fair if you respect my wishes and listen to what I have to say.”

Adrien shook his head, his body filled with rebellion. “I won’t do it.”

Gabriel glanced at him, quirked an eyebrow and frowned. “You will. You’re enrolled and set to begin at the next trimester. You have no choice. I know what I’m doing. End of discussion. You are dismissed.”

“Discussion?! More like commandment! Please don’t make me do this!”

“Adrien, **you are dismissed**.” His father raised his voice. Then he turned back to his computer without another word.

The teen, more angry then he had ever been in his life, stomped to the door. Before he left, he threw, “I hate you,” over his shoulder, and then slammed the door.

Adrien was fuming, surely there was smoke coming out of his ears.

Plagg zipped out of his jacket and whizzed in front of his face.

“Germany! Why that man is a monster! German cheese is vastly inferior to French!”

Adrien snatched the cat out of the air, a bit forcefully. “Not now Plagg!”

When he reached his room the threw open the door, slammed it behind him, dropped Plagg, drop kicked his backpack, and slammed face first onto his bed, where he laid silently for many moments.

The black cat came an nestled next to the boy, a small paw playing with a tendril of hair. “I’m sorry for joking. I’m not good at taking things seriously.”

Adrien didn’t answer.

“Please say something Adrien, these are the emotions that get someone possessed by an akuma. If you get taken, who will help Ladybug? Surely, you wouldn’t make her fight you, would you?”

That got a response. The teen turned his face to his Kwami. “Plagg…what am I going to do? It’s easy being Chat Noir when my dad ignores me. But Germany? I’ll never be able to help Ladybug! Forget Hawkmoth, I’ll never have a minute to myself! This is a mess!” He buried his face back in his pillow. “I want to die.”

Plagg sighed. “C’mon. You don’t want to _die_. You can’t help Ladybug if you’re dead. And…would you really make me find someone else to be Chat Noir? Some poor boy that can’t afford Camembert more then once a month? You’d do that to me?”

Adrien could tell the Cat would actually miss him if he was gone, and he was trying to convey that, in his own way.

“Well, I don’t wish _I_ was dead. I wish Adrien was dead.”

“How would you manage that? You can’t kill one without the other…unless you faked it.”

Adrien had to hand it to Plagg. Sometimes his wisdom of a thousand years really showed. “Fake it, huh?”

The kwami stared at him, wide-eyed. “Now, don’t do anything rash. You know your father sometimes changes his mind.”

“Yeah, like the amount of times he’s pulled me out of school, because he changed his mind. Fencing, piano, Chinese, modeling…those were all his ideas. He made me do all of those, despite the fact I didn’t want to.” 

Plagg was quiet for a moment, thinking. “So what are you going to do?”

Adrien was getting angry again, and had to take a calming breath. “God, I wish there was someone I could talk to about this.”

“What about Ladybug?”

That much was obvious. It just took some prompting to get to. With only a nod, Adrien uttered ‘Claws Out,’ and Chat Noir was off into the night.

It wasn’t a patrol night, so Chat just had to roam around and hope for the best. He withdrew his baton, and called his Lady.

Miraculously, she answered. “Chat? Is everything okay?”

“Um…not really. Like, Paris is fine, but I’m not. Can we talk? Like, face to face?”

Her soothing hum came from the line, “Of course, Chaton.”

The city was peaceful, but ever bustling. The lights glittered in the cool autumn mist, and the sounds were drowned out in the height of the Eiffel Tower. Chat had arrived first, but was only alone for a moment before Ladybug arrived.

“Hey,” she greeted softly.

“Hi,” he returned.

She hurried her steps to him and enveloped him in a comforting hug. Whatever was wrong, she would do her best to fix it.

“So,” she began, after many moments of silence. “What’s wrong Chat?”

Chat pulled away from her to sit, his knees up and rested his arms on them, folding his hands in front of his face. “My lady…would you be able to fight without me?”

“No.” She didn’t even hesitate. “You have always saved my butt, and swooped in in the nick of time. I just…I know I wouldn’t be able to do this without you. Why would you ask such a thing?”

Chat took a shuttering breath. “My father wants to send me away. Countries away.”

Ladybug’s eye brows rose. “I—…” She didn’t know what to say.

“I don’t want to go. Some of my friends I could keep in contact with, but you…my best friend…” His brows knotted together. “I don’t know what to do,” he whispered.

Ladybug had never seen her partner so lost. Her heart went out to him. “Oh kitty…” She rested her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him press a soft kiss to her head as he leaned into her embrace. “I don’t know what to do either…” She bit her lip. “I’m…I’m still a kid, there’s so much I don’t know…did you talk to your kwami?”

He hummed. “Plagg…helped me come up with pretty extreme solution.”

“And that is?”

Chat hesitated. “For the sake of my secret identity, I probably shouldn’t tell you.”

She nodded in understanding, as she thought, “God, I don’t want you to have to give up being Chat. You’re my partner, I trust you with my life.”

“As I trust mine with you.” He admitted. “And my heart.”

She scratched the back of his head with affection and then asked. “Have you met Master Fu?”

“Oh!” He shouted, nearly forgetting. Chat sighed with relief. Having a real human adult on their side really made him feel like there was a security net underneath them for this exact scenario. “Yes, but…I don’t know how to get in contact with him.”

“I’ll reach out to him for you.”

“Thank you, My Lady.” Chat said sincerely.

Ladybug smiled back, “and if there’s anything else you need, you just let me know. Okay? Chat Noir comes first, and that includes who you are under the mask.”

Feeling a bit more relieved, Chat sat up straighter and managed a genuine smile. “Thank you Ladybug, I knew you’d be able to help.”

—

The next day, Adrien came home from school. He hadn’t had the courage to tell any of his friends that he would be leaving soon, in one way or another. So he acted as normal as possible, and as far as he could tell, no one suspected a thing.

“Your Chinese Instructor is sending a substitute again today,” Nathalie explained. “Mr. Chang, if you remember him.”

Adrien smiled. Ladybug worked fast! “Oh, okay, Nathalie! He was really good, and I liked him.”

The secretary offered a twitch of a smile and went about her business.

Master Fu arrived within the hour, bowing respectfully to Adrien. “ _It is good to see you again_ ,” he said in Chinese.

“ _It’s nice to see you too._ ” Adrien responded in kind.

Satisfied, Nathalie closed the door and left them alone.

“So, Ladybug said you needed to speak with me.”

Adrien invited him over to the couch and sat heavily. “Yeah, I have…a pretty big problem.”

“Regarding the Miraculous?”

“Well, sort of. It effects it.”

Fu nodded, urging him to continue.

“My father wants to send me to a Military school in Germany. 24 hour surveillance, and even if I was able to get away, it would take hours to get here to fight an akuma.”

“Well, I suppose I’ll just have to find a new Chat Noir.” Fu said easily, stroking his beard.

Adrien winced, clenching his fists.

Plagg looked to Fu with sadness, and then anger. “That’s it!? You’d just replace him!? That’s not why he called you here! If you take that ring…I’ll— I’ll—“ He frowned, knowing that he couldn’t do anything.

“Now we know that Plagg is willing to do what it takes, are you Adrien?”

The question stunned Adrien, as he hunched in on himself. “I…” There was real, true conflict in his eyes. “Chat Noir is the only freedom I’ve ever had. And now that I’ve had it, I can’t go back. It…it would destroy me.” He nodded once to himself, steeling his resolve. “I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“Even if it means hurting those you love?”

With still great hesitation, he nodded. “Yeah…”

Fu smiled wisely. “You would not be the first Miraculous holder to seek a new identity. I myself had to do it once before. Whether they were compromised by public knowledge, or they wanted to invest full time in being a hero, the reasons vary, but the process changes little. Though in this modern world, we will have to take new steps. Are you 100% committed to this?”

“I just have a few concerns…”

“And they would be?”

“If I were to run away, my father would hire PIs to find me. He will not stop until he finds me.”

“So we make it that he won’t look for you.”

Adrien’s understanding grin was wavering. “You mean…fake my death?”

“It is the most drastic, but obvious solution. But you are a celebrity, with a very rich and powerful father. Drastic means to an end.”

“I figured.”

“When are you being shipped out?”

“My father said I’m starting next trimester…which is only in a few weeks.”

“Then we better work quickly. I will set up a private bank account for you and make up a Birth Certificate. Since you are younger than 18, I’ll will be your legal guardian. It only makes sense, right?”

Adrien could only nod, a lump in his throat.

“You can stay with me until you are ready to go out on your own. I don’t have much room, but it’ll be a safe place to go. I also don’t have a lot of money, so don’t expect me to pay for university.”

“My father gives me a pretty good allowance in my personal bank account. He hardly checks the balance either, so I can funnel it into the new account.”

“If it is your own personal account, that will work, I think. I will need you to create a private email address so that I can contact you with the details. Are you following me?”

“Yes sir.”

“Alright, your new surname will be Fu, same as mine. But you get to pick your first name, whatever you desire.”

Adrien thought a moment. “Emile. Emile Fu.”


	2. The Incident

I tried to keep everything to canon up to Sandboy. I’ll make adjustments as needed for the new episodes.

—

For the next two weeks, Adrien worked tirelessly to make things perfect. Everything he needed to start his new life was set.

Except for the death part. They were still having trouble figuring that out.

Being the kind of person that Gabriel was, Adrien’s safety was top priority. There was rarely a moment that he was alone, except in the house. And even then, check ups happened regularly. Adrien himself wanted to avoid anything that would get someone else hurt. Plagg had suggested a house fire, and Fu had suggested a car crash. Both were turned down to keep Nathalie, Arthur, and his father from the line of fire.

“Well, what are we supposed to do?” Asked Plagg. “Just wait for a catastrophe?”

That seemed to resonate with Adrien. “Well, you are the god of Destruction and Bad Luck, something is bound to come along.”

But they were running out of time. Half of Adrien’s earthy belongings were packed up in boxes, prepared to been sent to Erhard’s in a week. Another smaller bag, with Adrien’s most sentimental and irreplaceable items, lived at Fu’s for the moment. Pictures of friends and his mother, some of her jewelry, the blue scarf that his father had given him for his birthday, and a lucky charm bracelet from Marinette. These would not be missed by his father, and so they were allowed to be snuck out.

Adrien had also bought a meager wardrobe, mostly of thrift store finds. Things that his father would burn off of him if he saw.

For all intents and purposes, Emile Fu was a real person, living in Paris with his guardian, Wang Fu. He was born in Shanghai China, and adopted by Mr. Fu after the tragic death of his French born parents. Emile had his own bank account with funds he inherited. This was what existed on paper. All they had to do was have Adrien fill that role. Fu had provided the Birth Certificate, one stating that he came from China. He also produced a visa and passport.

There was one other snag. Adrien’s face.

How was one of the most recognized faces in Paris supposed to hide? Plagg suggested a face tattoo. Fu suggested perpetual sunglasses. The conundrum was that whatever changed Adrien’s face would also change Chat’s. It couldn’t be anything noticeable or recognizable. So for a start, he would just style his hair differently and try to stay low.

Adrien was beginning to worry this wouldn’t work. If he were any other person, it might, but there were just too many unforeseen variables. Who knows if they missed something?

And while all this planning was going on, Adrien was still fulfilling every duty he had in normal life. School, homework, fencing, piano, Chinese, the photoshoots, and a few akuma to shake things up.

It was safe to say, he was exhausted.

So when he found out he had the day off, he was elated. It was a Saturday, and he was quick to text Nino to hang out.

“You’re going out with friends? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Plagg asked.

“Yes. If I’m really going through with this, then who knows how many more times I’m going to be able to hang out with them?” He paused in getting dressed, a melancholy settling on him. “Nino’s going to be so sad.”

“Yeah…” Agreed Plagg. “But not forever.”

Adrien nodded. “It’s for the best.”

Nino texted back an affirmative, that he’d be waiting at the Eiffel Tower.

Adrien replied that he’d be there in a minute, and then left his phone on his desk.

And with that, he threw on his over shirt and headed out.

—

He arrived at the Eiffel Tower, which was bustling with the daily crowds. A bright red hat was raised in the air, and Adrien hurried over to find Nino. It was with joy that he also found Alya and Marinette. Alya, the friendly and sassy girl who never had a problem speaking her mind and telling it how it was, and Marinette, sweet and shy.

God he would miss them.

“Have you guys gotten tickets yet?” He asked.

“Nope, waitin’ on you dude.”

“Good, because I’m buying.”

“Oh, that’s okay! It’s not that expensive!” Marinette protested.

“Come on!” He grinned, “let me spoil my friends for once. I have to make up for all the times we couldn’t hang out.”

“Which reminds me,” began Nino. “How’d you convince your dad to let you come?”

Adrien smiled sheepishly. “Uh…I didn’t. I snuck out. But he won’t notice for a few hours.”

“Then let’s get up there before all the tourist show up!”

Though it was the slow season, it was still a 15 minute wait to get tickets, but true to form, Adrien shoved his friends out of the way and insisted on paying for them. Then they were making their way up the stairs.

“Why are we taking the stairs?” Asked Nino.

“Because,” Alya said, matter of factly. “It’s good for you, and the tickets were cheaper.”

“I really didn’t mind paying for elevator tickets…” Adrien tried to protest.

“The elevators are always crowded with smelly tourists! The stairs are where it’s at!” Alya cheered.

“You sound like you come here often.” Said Marinette. “I don’t live that far, but it’s been a while since I’ve actually been up in the tower.” Of course, it really hadn’t been that long for Ladybug.

“It’s only the best place in the city to watch for Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Alya supplied. “They hang out up at the tippy top! I wish they let civilians up there…” 

“Have you guys eaten yet?” Adrien steered the question away from the superheroes. “My treat!”

“Dude! Stop spoiling us!”

“Yeah, what’s your game? You doing the old ‘Honey and the Hatchet’?” Alya asked.

“ **The what**?” Everyone asked in unison.

“You know, you say and do a bunch of sweet stuff, that’s the honey, and then you drop the bad news, that’s the hatchet.”

Adrien winced. True to her reporter nature, she had figured it out right away.

“Well…it’s something like that.”

Everyone stopped on the stairs to look at him.

“Adrien?” Marinette asked softly.

“I…might be going away for a while.”

Three gasps followed, and Adrien could only wince.

“My father is sending me away to a Military Boarding school in Germany.”

Alya rolled up her sleeves. “That’s it! Fashion Icon or no, I’m going to sock Gabriel Agreste right in the goddamn mouth!”

Adrien put calm hands on her shoulder. “Please don’t.”

“When do you leave?” Marinette asked softly.

“…next week.”

“Dude!” Nino cried. “No! No no no!! You can’t be for real!”

“I’m sorry…I didn’t know how to tell you…”

“And so you waited until the last minute!? That’s so cold, man!”

Adrien winced and tensed his shoulders. “I’m sorry…” he whispered again.

Marinette touched his arm gently. “It’s not your fault, Adrien. Thank you for telling us. It can’t be easy.”

“This isn’t fair!” Nino shouted again, a tear running down his face. “You’re my best friend! You can’t just leave!”

A few tears leaked from Adrien’s eyes. “We’ll…we’ll Skype. It’ll be like…like usual. When I can’t hang out.” He attempted humor, but it fell flat. He knew he’d never see them again. Not like this.

Alya punched Nino in the arm and patted Adrien on the cheek. “Alright buckos, we came here to have fun! And so that’s what we’re going to do! We’re going to have so much fun, that even this news can’t bum us out!”

“Yeah!”

So everyone wiped their faces and continued their climb.

Marinette was having her own problems with this realization. The possibility of never seeing Adrien again? It was awful. She had to do something, anything! At least she should confess to him. If she didn’t, she knew she’d have regrets. But the day was young, and she wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. Still, as she glanced over, she saw the visual sadness on his face. He looked tired and drained. So summoning all her courage, Marinette took hold of his hand and intertwined their fingers.

Adrien looked at her in surprise. Then down to their hands, and back at her.

“Is that okay?” She asked softly.

“It’s great.” He replied with a genuine smile.

She beamed.

Finally, they reached the second floor where The Buffet was. Adrien happily held Marinette’s hand the whole way up, and even as they relaxed to look over the city.

“I’m glad you came,” he commented, looking at her. “I like hanging out with you.”

She blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I hang liking you too.”

He barked out a laugh at her utterly butchered French and gave her a friendly squeeze. “And you crack me up.”

Her smile was wide and dopey.

After a while, they made their way into the little restaurant and got in line.

“What’re you getting, Marinette? I’ve never been here before.”

“What?” She said with a little giggle. “It’s just fast food. Nothing very special.”

“Well, I don’t really get fast food either. I have a pretty strict diet.”

“Screw the diet!” Called Alya. “Stuff your face!”

Adrien laughed freely. “Gladly! I just don’t know what to get!”

“Well, don’t bother with the pastries.” Marinette pondered. “We can get some from my bakery later for dessert. But for now, I’m thinking—“

There was a horrible grinding sound the echoed through the whole tower.

“What is that!?” Nino shouted over the noise.

“Akuma?!” Alya called back.

The floor started to tilt as the temperature began to rise. The crowds of people were shouting and running, pushing and shoving, all causing more chaos than needed.

“Let’s go!” Marinette called, grabbing Adrien’s hand. Nino followed her lead and snagged Alya.

They rushed to the outside rail, only for the whole tower to shutter and shift to one side. Heat continued to rise, and compared to what was a cool April day, it was stifling.

The stairways were being crowded out with people trying to get down. Other people had gone inside the shops for protection. But as Adrien’s feet started to slide across the floor, he knew there was no escape.

Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino all slowly slid down until they were pressed to the railing at the edge of the tower. From there, they could look down and see the chaos ensuing below.

Fire. Flames had engulfed the gardens and esplanade, and what looked like a river of lava. He could only pray that everyone down there had begun to flee at the first sign of trouble.

The flames were so tall and so hot, he was sweating profusely as his light jacket clung to his skin.

“Where are Ladybug and Chat Noir?!” Alya cried in dismay.

The tower gave another loud groan and the metal jolted. The railing was now perpendicular to the ground at the top of the tower was arched way too far over.

Adrien had to work fast. He had to get away, had to find a safe place to transform but…maybe not.

There would be enough cover from the fire and smoke. But were they ready? Was he ready? Could he do this?

He looked to his friends that were hanging onto the railing for dear life. Oh, how he hated what he was about to do. How could he do this to them? But there was no other choice. They were out of time.

He heard Alya cry out, “Ladybug! Chat! HELP!”

And he let go.

“ADRIEN!!!” Marinette’s voice followed him as he fell into the fire. It burned, obviously, stinging for only an instant before the side of his face went numb.

“Claws Out!” He shouted right as he hit the flames. Chat Noir was protected by leather, and faired a little better. Quickly, he shot out his baton and caught himself on the tower, zipping to safety. And right as he peered into the fire to try to spot the akuma, he saw another body falling.

“Marinette…” His voice caught in his throat.

He bolted off the tower, extending the staff back into the smoke. And came out the other side with Ladybug in his arms instead.

“You—?”

Ladybug stared at him for only a second before pushing on him. “Let me go! I have to save Adrien!”

“You can’t! It’s not safe!” And to further prove his point, the akuma sent up another blast of heat, hitting Chat in the already burnt face. “Gah!”

Ladybug returned his hold and swung them into the tower again.

Once in the beams, she let go of him and started to hyperventilate.

“My lady…”

“I could have saved him! You could have—“ She wept.

“I’m sorry Ladybug, but we have to fight. I know you’re upset but we have to stop the akuma. Please!” He begged.

The noise that Ladybug let out a moment later would haunt him for years to come. It was a cross between a sob and a yelp of pain. He assumed that’s what a heartache sounded like.

“Damn Hawkmoth…damn him!”

“You said it.” Chat agreed. “I’m with you, Ladybug!”

And with resolve, they both jumped into battle.

The akuma called themselves ‘Hotspot’, an appropriate name, given the magma he shot from his hands. He looked like he was made of coals, all except for the very obvious hat on his head. All things considered, he was a pretty lame villain. His motive was his hatred for the tower itself. Something about how it mocked him. All he wanted was to melt it into a pile of hot steel. Was that too much to ask?

Chat and Ladybug both felt guilty, looking at the destruction. Had they been paying attention it wouldn’t have gotten this bad.

Chat’s cheek throbbed as the heat continued to irritate his burn. They couldn’t get close to him like this. “Any clues, My Lady?”

A permanent scowl marched across her face, before she answered. “Lucky Charm!”

A giant wrench fell into her hands. She resisted the urge to just throw it at the akuma, but no, she quickly found two fire hydrants nearby.

“Chat, on your right!”

“On it!” He called for cataclysm at the same time Ladybug opened the other hydrant.

The akuma cried out in pain as the water fell and extinguished the flames. Steam replaced smoke and the lava turning from bubbling, to solid rock. And with it, the akuma was stuck.

Ladybug was quick to swoop in and grab the hat from his head and tear it apart. The akuma was caught and purified.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She called, cleansing the garden of steaming rock. The Tower righted itself and everything went back to normal.

“Pound—“ Chat began, but Ladybug was already whizzing through the air. “Ladybug?” He followed her quickly, watching as she scanned the ground and tower.

“I don’t see him…”

“Who?”

Her reply was short as her earring beeped. “Adrien! I was jumping to save him!”

“Your earring—“

“I don’t care!” She shouted. “I just need to see him! I need to know he’s okay!”

“You did Miraculous Ladybug, he’s probably fine.”

“No! Chat! I _need_ to see him! I saw him fall! I saw the fire! I—If he’s gone, it’s my fault!”

“It’s not—“

“Yes it is!” She sobbed. Finally, she stopped running and hid within the beams of the Tower. “I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to him.” Her final dot blinked away, and Marinette remained, sobbing.

“…Why?” Chat asked softly.

“Because I love him!” She wailed. “And-And I have to tell him today! Or I’ll never—I’ll never see him again…”

He messed up. He messed up big time. Had he known that his Lady felt this way about his other half—there could have been another way. But not now. This was it. No going back.

“Marinette, I—“ he began. “I’m sorry…I didn’t see him fall.”

She wiped her cheek. “I’m sorry for yelling.”

His ring beeped insistently. He had to go, _now_. Without another word, he took her into her arms and lowered her to the ground. With a soft, ‘later’ he was off toward Fu’s.

Marinette watched him leave, a wave of nausea coming over her. Chat knew now. He knew everything, and she didn’t try to hide it at all. Once Adrien was in peril, it didn’t matter. She just hoped he was right, Miraculous Ladybug should have worked on him too, right?

Her phone rang, and she was quick to answer it. “Alya, thank God.” She breathed.

“Thank God me? Thank God you! I saw you fall! Are you okay!? Where’s Adrien!?”

“I’m fine—“ she wasn’t, “Chat Noir saved me. I…I don’t know where Adrien is. Chat said he didn’t see him fall.”

“Well, he’s got to be around here somewhere. We’ll look up top. It’ll be okay.”

—


	3. The Healing

 

Chat Noir only had seconds to spare before he detransformed. He landed with a crash in an alley as a rush of green light took him over. Then an overwhelming pain took over his right side and he cried out in pain. 

“Whoa hey kid!” Plagg called out to him. “Take it easy, breathe.” 

Adrien rested a hand on the brick in front of him, and raised the other to his face. His touch stung and he pulled away quickly to see blood on his hands. 

“That’s easily a 3rd degree. Maybe fourth in some places.” The kwami explained. “Fu’s place isn’t too far. We can make it.” 

“Yeah…” Adrien croaked as he began to walk. 

His head was clearing as he took careful steps. It felt like someone had rubbed sandpaper over the right side of his face and neck. The back of his hand had blisters on it too, and Adrien felt a draft through his clothes. 

“Well,” Plagg said softly, from his shirt. “We took care of people recognizing you.” 

Finally, they reached Fu’s house and Adrien knocked once. The door opened to Fu, who seemed confused. “Are you alright, young man? Would you like me to call an ambulance?” 

“Master…” 

“Oh my stars!” Fu grabbed him and yanked him inside. He pushed him to sit down on a cushion. “What did you do!? What happened?!”

“Sorry, I know it’s not what we planned, but the opportunity arose…” he winced. “And I took it.” 

“Those are serious burns. You’ll be scarred for the rest of your life, no doubt.” 

“Good. Adrien never had so much as a mole. Emile…looks like Two Face.” 

“I don’t think it’s that bad.” Plagg tried to console. “More like…that one guy from that show.” 

“Be more specific.” 

“Fire guy, with the dumb hair?” 

“Oh, Prince Zuko.” 

“Yeah, that one.” 

Adrien raised his hand to touch his face again, but Fu took his wrist. “Don’t touch. I’m going to clean it and make some ointment, but don’t touch!” 

Adrien nodded with a sigh. 

“Plagg, Wayzz, watch him.” 

As Fu left, Adrien shut his eyes and sighed. The pain was immense, but it sounded like it was worth it. 

“Talk to me Adrien,” Plagg said, in his face. “You still with us?”

“Yeah, it just…hurts.” He winced. Moving his mouth to talk even hurt. “Is there a mirror?” 

Wordlessly, Wayzz disappeared for a moment, only to come back with a hand mirror. 

Adrien took it with a nod of gratitude and raised it to assess the damage. At first he was confused. It almost looked like part of his mask was still on. But bringing the mirror closer, he realized with growing horror, that it was his skin. Charred black and festering. It was the worst at the side of his face, between his ear and his eye. The area around his left eye was aggravated, blistered and bleeding, but not charred. His eyebrow was gone, and so were most of his eyelashes. The burns continued down by his jaw, and ended at the corner of his mouth. He could see his shirt had holes in it from the fire and assumed the burn continued down. 

Fu returned. “Ah, I was actually hoping you wouldn’t look, but…what’s done is done.” 

Adrien winced as he spoke. “It actually looks worse than it feels…but it still hurts really bad.” 

Fu held out a cold washcloth. “Put this around your eye, I have to check the damage.” He got to work, cutting Adrien’s shirt off his shoulder so he could see the wound. “You’re fortunate, this could be much worse.” 

“Oh good, my bad luck didn’t get me this time.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Because of the Miraculous, you’ll heal faster than others. But until then, I’d like you to rest. I’ll allow Chat for emergencies only.” 

“I should lay low anyways. Emile doesn’t have anywhere to be.” 

Satisfied, Fu began the treatment. His charred skin had to be scraped away, and a healing ointment was rubbed in. “The burns continue up into your hairline.”

“Cut what you need. It’ll only help.” 

Adrien ended up getting the hair on the side of his head to about two inches up shaved. 

“I’m not a barber.” Fu chuckled. “You’ll have to get this fixed in the back.” 

“I’m not worried about it right now.” Adrien whispered. This was all changing. Everything. “Master?”

“Hmm?”

“I found out Ladybug’s identity.” 

“Oh?”

“She dove after me, to save me from the fire. And when Chat went in to get her, he caught Ladybug instead.” 

“Does Ladybug know who you are?”

“No…she was rather upset that Adrien fell.” 

“Perhaps you should tell me the whole story.” 

“Do you know who she is?” 

“Marinette? Of course. I gave her the earrings after all.” 

Right, it was a foolish question. But he had to be sure. He couldn’t protect her from heartache, but he’d protect her from anything else. So he told him of his day. How it was just supposed to be a fun day at the tower with his friends, and had turned into a nightmare for everyone else. Fu listened with attention, his eyes narrowing as he worked. 

“Last I knew, they were still looking for Adrien.”

“Then we can only hope that they come to the conclusion you’re not there.” 

Adrien sighed. “I know this is what I wanted, but this sucks.”

“This isn’t what you wanted,” Fu posed, carefully applying bandages. “You wanted both freedom and your friends. But Chat Noir demanded one over the other.” 

Adrien dropped his shoulders feeling defeated. 

“But perhaps…Emile could make their acquaintance.”

Hope sprang up in his chest. “Really?”

“I didn’t recognize you at first. With a little more work, I’d venture to say they wouldn’t either.” 

Adrien smiled, and then winced. “Could I go back to school then?”

“Let us worry about you healing first.” 

—

Shortly after he was cleaned and his wounds were dressed, Adrien was urged to lay down and rest. He didn’t know if he could sleep. There was too much whirling around in his head. Adrien Agreste was dead now. His friends were emotionally scarred…and Marinette was Ladybug, and she was in love with him. 

That alone was a whirlwind of a revelation. 

There was nothing more he could have asked for than that. But what did that mean now? Obviously he wanted to tell her who he was, but she would be absolutely devastated. She watched him fall to his death after all, and he did it on purpose! And, despite her adamance on their secret identities, he should have told her in the first place. She would have understood, right? After all, it was for the good of Paris, right?

Right?

The little tv in the corner of the room turned on, and Master Fu flipped through the channels. Nadja Chamack was on the scene at the Eiffel tower. 

“The akuma attack happened about an hour ago,” she was saying. “Since then, the Authorities have been on the search for a citizen caught in the crossfire. One Adrien Agreste, son of Fashion Designer Gabriel Agreste.” 

“Hey, you made the news!” Plagg said with a little smirk. 

“Yeah, great.” 

“Agreste was last seen falling from the second floor of the tower into the flames below. He was shortly followed by his friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who was thankfully rescued by Chat Noir before tragedy could strike. Dupain-Cheng was unavailable for comment. A question keeps popping up in the wake of this young man’s disappearance. Isn’t Ladybug’s healing powers supposed to set things right? Other civilians were caught in the crossfire and even engulfed in flames, and yet they stand here now, not even sweating.” 

Nadja made a good point. Obviously, Adrien knew why he hadn’t magically appeared at the base of the tower, but why was his face burnt? Wasn’t that supposed to heal with Miraculous Ladybug?

A man was speaking. “It was terrifying. I remember being completely engulfed by magma, but I don’t remember any pain. It’s like…being splashed with water. And my nose was stuffed before this whole thing started, and now I can breathe!” 

Adrien sat up, despite the protests of Fu and Wayzz, so he could see the screen better. 

“Theories about the failed healing have begun circulating on the Ladyblog, Ladybug and Chat Noir’s official new site. But without the heroes final words, we can’t truly know what happened. At the request of Gabriel Agreste, any information regarding the disappearance of his son Adrien should be fielded to the police. I’m Nadja Chamack, and you’re watching TVi News.”

“So…?” Began Adrien. “Why didn’t Miraculous Ladybug work on me? Is it because I’m a wielder?” 

“No,” Fu said with a little sigh. “It’s because you resisted it.” 

Adrien frowned, not following. 

“Ladybug’s powers usually only listen to her, and therefore no one else can do what she does. But the Chat Noir miraculous is the other pair to hers, and by extension able to respond to and resist her. You cannot call Miraculous Ladybug, but you can prevent it.” 

That was news. “So if Chat Noir was evil, I could stop her from healing the city?”

“Yes.”

Oh, that was a lot of power.

“Luckily for you, it only stopped from healing your face and not the rest of Paris.” 

“Does Ladybug know I can do this?”

“Perhaps, if her kwami has told her. I’m almost certain she’ll ask.” 

Adrien groaned out loud. “So now My Lady will think that I prevented her healing spell from bringing Adrien, the guy she admitted she was in love with, back to life. Great! She’ll hate me if I tell her who I am, and she’ll hate me if I don’t!” 

“Either way, that is a conversation for another time. For now, you rest.” 

—

Alya helped Marinette home. She wasn’t injured, but her vision was hazy with tears. “I could have saved him…” She kept muttering. 

“No, you couldn’t.” Alya would reprimand. “You’re lucky Chat Noir got there in time.”  

Though Alya meant well, it was of no consolation. 

In the bakery, Tom and Sabine ran to them and embraced them. “It’s all over the news!” Sabine cried. “Oh honey I was so afraid!” 

“Oh my beautiful little girl!” Tom cried. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” 

But she wasn’t alright. She didn’t know if she’d ever be alright. There was a tidbit she had held back from Alya, from the police, from everyone that asked her. Something she would take with her to the grave.

She had made eye contact with Adrien before he fell, and his face was full of determination. He hadn’t fallen. He jumped.

That was enough to make the biggest superhero in Paris cry. 

Adrien would have rather died than complied with his father’s wishes. And so he leapt. If only she had known! She could have done something! Anything! 

But now he was gone, and she never had the chance to say she loved him.

Her tears would just not stop coming.

Eventually, she made it to her room, and she asked to be left alone to cry. She crawled up to her bed, flung the blankets over her head, and wept. She didn’t care how loud her wails were, she just cried and cried and cried. Finally, when her eyes felt heavy and she was reduced to sniveling, Tikki rested on her head, sending a comforting vibe through her. “There there…it’s alright to cry.” She whispered in her sweet little voice. 

“I just can’t believe he’s gone…” She croaked. “I could have saved him.” 

“Stop doing this to yourself, Marinette. It was an accident.” 

“No it wasn’t!” She near shouted, sitting up. “I saw him! He went down on purpose!”

Tikki was quiet, just watching her chosen. 

“Why didn’t the healing spell bring him back? It brought back everyone else…but why not him?” 

Tikki knew that Chat was Adrien. Ever since that incident with Dark Owl, she knew. 

“Well...” she began, screwing her mouth up. It wasn’t her business to tell. Especially if Chat was faking his death. It made sense though, she supposed. She had heard from the purse that Adrien was moving to Germany. And if Chat was Adrien...this was a mess. 

“I know how much you hate liars, Marinette. So I just have to tell you that...I only have a theory, but I can’t tell you yet.” 

Marinette frowned hard as her eyes squeezed shut. “Please?” 

“I can’t. Not now.” But she offered a smile. “But perhaps someday soon.” 

Marinette wiped her eyes and continued to lay in misery. “Chat Noir saw my identity. I didn’t even try to hide it. And if he hadn’t dragged me away, I would have revealed myself to all of Paris.”

“That’s why you have a partner,” Tikki assured. “To protect you when you can’t take care of yourself. Adrien meant a lot to you, and his…death would be painful to you.” 

“Up until now, I had been so adamant about us keeping our identities a secret. I can’t imagine how he must be feeling after I blew it like that.” 

“It’s mature of you to think about Chat’s feelings at this moment...but right now, I’m more worried about you.” 

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut. “It hurts so much.” 

“I know it does.” The Kwami said wisely. “But it’s important to let that hurt out now, so you can be strong. Paris will need Ladybug, especially when someone famous passes away. So if you protect Paris tomorrow, I’ll protect you tonight.” 

“What about Chat?” 

“He knows who you are, so if he needs you, he’ll come to you. I’ll protect you from him too, if I have to.” 

Marinette managed a watery smile. “Thanks Tikki.” 


	4. The Funeral

Let’s keep this Angst train going for a little bit more shall we?

—

Several days passed. For Marinette, there was no word from Chat. And for the rest of Paris, there was no word of Adrien. 

Gabriel hired the best investigators, every single place that Adrien had been was searched, every inch of the Eiffel Tower, but still there was no sign of him. So finally, Gabriel had to make a painful decision. 

“Following the incident with the Akuma known as ‘Hotspot’, authorities have yet to find any sign of beloved model and poster boy of Paris, Adrien Agreste. Friends and Fans from all over have been paying their respects to Agreste in flowers, cards, candles, and other treasures at the Eiffel Tower.” Nadja was on tv again, standing at the scene surrounded by gifts. 

Adrien was sitting up for once, since this news pertained to him. 

“Gabriel Agreste has failed to make a public appearance, but his secretary had this to say at a press conference.”

The shot changed to Nathalie’s once cold and reserved face, now barely holding back tears. This was an old recording, as Adrien watched the live broadcast from Fu’s phone. “Monsieur Agreste gives his deepest thanks for all thoughts and prayers at this time. He expresses gratitude to all service members for their hard work searching for Adrien. A memorial service with be held on Friday at sunset, at the base of the Eiffel Tower, and is open for the public to attend. He asks earnestly that Ladybug and Chat Noir be present, as Adrien held a fondness and adoration for the heroes.” 

She sniffed a little and gathered herself to be more reserved. “The Spring Agreste Espace Ephémére des Tuileries will be postponed to a later date. Thank you.” 

Adrien still couldn’t believe that his father would actually postpone a show because of this. The Spring Tuileries show was huge and was coming up in three weeks. And yet, Gabriel had cancelled it, just like that. Maybe his father did care. 

Or maybe it was because Adrien was supposed to be the main model. 

Nadja was back on. “There’s no news yet about the attendance of Ladybug and Chat Noir at the memorial service, but Jagged Stone has announced his attendance and has requested to play a song in Adrien’s honor.” 

“So, are you going to go?” Plagg asked. 

“Depends, does that count as an Emergency?” He asked Fu. 

“If Chat is expected to make an appearance, I will permit you to go. But, I will not force you if you are not comfortable.” 

He idly scratched around his bandage over his eye. “I don’t want Ladybug to have to be there alone. I know she’ll want to go…but I don’t know if she’ll go as Ladybug or Marinette.” 

Fu sipped his tea. “I suggest you lay down.” 

“But I’m not tired.”

“I said, lay down.” His tone was kind, but his eyes held a threat. 

So Adrien laid back down carefully, avoiding the right side of his body. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

“It’s open,” replied Fu.

“Master?” Marinette’s sweet voice spoke from the door. 

Adrien panicked and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you…had a guest.” 

Adrien could feel her eyes on him, and refrained from moving. 

“Please come in Marinette, you’re always welcome here.” 

He heard her carefully walking across the room. “Is…is he alright?” 

“He’ll be fine. This is Emile, my godson. He’ll be staying with me for a while.” 

“Your godson? Then…oh. I’m so sorry.” 

“It is alright. Now, I know you didn’t come here without good reason.” 

Marinette was still quiet as he resisted the urge to open his eyes and look at her. 

“You needn’t worry about him,” Fu said. “I don’t want you speaking cryptically with me. All of your secrets are safe in this room.” 

“...have you seen the news?” 

“About the young model on the Eiffel Tower? Yes. Very brave of you to chase after him without the mask.” 

“I wasn’t thinking clearly,” she admitted sheepishly. “I know that. But I couldn’t  _ not _ jump after him…he’s a very good friend to me. Or…he was…” 

“Just a friend?” Fu pried. 

Adrien heard the sound of tea being poured as Marinette sat in silence. 

“There’s no point in hiding it. I loved him. And I would do anything to save him. But in the end…” She sniffed. “I’m so worried.”

“Will you start at the beginning please?” 

Marinette cleared her throat. “That day, my best friend Alya got a text from our friend Nino that Adrien wanted to go to the Eiffel Tower for lunch, and wanted to know if we would come. And of course I jumped on the opportunity.” 

“Did he know how you felt?”

“I don’t think so. I never had the courage to confess.” She sipped her tea. “So we met up, and hung out for a while. Then, Adrien told us that he would be moving to Germany within the week. His father was sending him to a Military school, and he didn’t want to go. It hurt, hearing that, not just because I would miss him, but because I knew his father was horribly controlling. Adrien always had to fight for every ounce of freedom he ever had…and then he was going to lose it all again. It was heartbreaking.” 

Adrien’s heart swelled as he listened to her. She was so considerate…she really did love him. And he ruined his chances with her.

Marinette continued. “Then, the akuma attacked. It was lava based, and wanted to melt the Eiffel Tower…it ended bending it over and the railings were parallel with the ground. I remember looking at my friends, and debating revealing myself to save them…but before I could...he fell.” 

She fell silent, and Adrien held his breath. 

She sighed. “I jumped after him, and lost sight of him in the smoke in flames. But right as I transformed, Chat Noir saved me. I think at that moment, he had seen who I was. We defeated the akuma…but I could only think about Adrien. As soon as I purified the akuma, I went off looking for him, and I wasn’t even paying attention to my timer. If it wasn’t for Chat, I would have exposed myself to all of Paris.” 

“So have you come to ask why the healing spell didn’t work on the young man?” 

She nodded. “Tikki wouldn’t tell me.” 

Adrien heard a quiet voice from her side. “Are you sure you can handle it?”

“I need to know what happened. Please…”

“Okay.” Tikki said, forlorned.

Fu began, “Chat Noir has two powers, just like you have Lucky Charm and Miraculous Cure. One temporary, and one permanent.”

Since when? Tikki had never mentioned it before, and neither had Chat or Master Fu. “And that is...?”

“I’ve heard it called Reckoning Chat Noir. Since Ladybug and Chat Noir are equals, good luck and bad luck, they are required to negate each other, to keep balance. If you call for Miraculous Ladybug, he can stop it from working.” 

Marinette choked on a gasp and covered her mouth. “Are you saying that Chat prevented the healing spell from saving Adrien?” 

Tikki hated to admit it, but after a short pause she said, “yes.” 

Anger, rage, betrayal all flitted through her as she got up and began to pace. “I don’t understand!! Chat wouldn’t—he couldn’t! Why would he—?!” 

Tikki hovered in front of her face, placing a paw on her cheek. “Marinette, you know Chat better than anyone. You know he would never purposefully hurt a civilian.” 

“It...it couldn’t have been jealousy, could it?” 

“No.” Tikki said earnestly. “You told him you loved Adrien after the cure had happened. There’s no way he could have known.” 

“Then...why?”

Tikki fell silent.

Master Fu replied. “We can’t know what happened. If it was an accident, or something more sinister.”

“I…I don’t know. I’m just…Chat knows who I am, and he knows I was in love with Adrien…but he hasn’t spoken a word to me since the incident. I don’t know how to feel or what to think—“ 

“You feel how you feel, neither me, Tikki, or Chat can tell you what’s right.” 

Marinette was silent, and Adrien dared to open his eye to look at her. She looked awful, like she hadn’t slept in days. He guessed that she probably hadn’t and that she wasn’t talking to anyone either. Her eyes were bloodshot and brimmed with tears. 

Adrien clenched his eyes shut, unable to look at her.

“Are you going to the memorial service?” Fu asked. 

“Gabriel asked specifically for me to come. I have to. And…I feel responsible for it. I don’t know if Chat will be there or not, but I should go.” 

“I’ll try to reach out to Chat for you.” Fu nodded wisely. 

“Thank you, Master.” And she stood. 

“It hurts now, but someday, the pain will fade.” 

“I know…honestly, I surprised Hawkmoth hasn’t tried to Akumatize me…or anyone else yet.”

“Don’t speak too soon. Keep your eyes peeled.” 

“I will, Master, thank you for everything.” A few steps, and the door closed. 

Adrien sighed. “I’m the scum of the Earth.” 

Plagg came out of his hiding spot and chuckled. “Don’t be so dramatic!” 

“I’m not being dramatic! The love of my life hates me and thinks I’m dead.” 

“For now,” the Kwami corrected, “you’re going to tell her eventually, right?” 

Fu spoke, after deep contemplation. “Quite a few years ago, I had the privilege of watching traditional glass blowing in Italy.” 

“Oh, that’s...neat?” Adrien wondered where this was going, but didn’t interrupt. 

“It was very neat. The molten glass is over 2000 degrees while they work it. Once a piece is finished, it has to cool very slowly in a hot oven over a few days. Or else the temperature change is too sudden, and the glass explodes.” 

“Are you just trying to tell me I need to be patient and let her cool down?” 

“Essentially, yes. The topic of Adrien is too sore for her right now. Suddenly revealing that you are still alive will only cause her to be angry and feel betrayed.” 

“Who says she won’t feel those later, too?” 

“You will know the proper time, Emile.” 

He swallowed at the sound of his new name. This was his reality now, but it wasn’t easy to get used to. 

“I suggest you figure out what you’re going to say at the memorial service for now.” 

“Wait, since when do I have to speak?!” 

“I don’t know if you will, but it is better to go into a battle prepared to fight, yes?” 

Adrien sighed. Living with this man would be like living with a fortune cookie. 

—

The Esplanade was chocked full of people. Hundreds, thousands of people came to pay their respects for Adrien Agreste. As Chat Noir watched from the rafters of Eiffel Tower, he saw people gathered together. But as his advanced eyesight grazed the crowd, he frowned. Some people, a lot of people really, were actually upset and wore black. Others though, were chatting as though nothing was wrong. They had their phones out and were scanning the area for Ladybug or Jagged Stone. He figured that’s what happened when you open event like this to the public. 

Still, he saw his classmates all gathered to the front of the crowd, heads bowed in respect. Nino and Alya were holding onto each other and weeping. Chloe was at the other end of the group, wailing loudly and dramatically, crying out ‘Adrikins!!’ It killed him to see her like that, since he knew she was actually genuine in her outburst. He was her oldest friend, and losing him would be like losing a brother. 

Chat heard Ladybug’s yoyo from behind. The crowd got a little stir crazy seeing her, but ultimately remained quiet. 

He had checked his scars after his transformation, and saw a majority, the worst of it, was covered by his hair and mask. There was a little bit still lower on his cheek towards his mouth, and a bit on his neck, but it wasn’t noticeable. He wondered if Plagg had something to do with it. 

“Hello My Lady,” he greeted. His tone was soft and reserved, absent of all his normal bravado. 

“Hi Chat,” she returned, not even able to spare a smile. 

Careful of his claws, he cupped her cheek gently. “I’m sorry I’ve been AWOL. Once this is over, I want to talk. But for right now, let’s just be strong for Paris, okay?”

She bit her lip and nodded. 

“I’m with you Ladybug, now and forever.” 

Jagged Stone came up on stage, and grabbed an acoustic guitar. He didn’t say anything, just started playing. Adrien recognized it, a song he listened to pretty often. 

“ _ I won't run away no more, I promise _

_ Even when I get bored, I promise _

_ Even when you lock me out, I promise _

_ I say my prayers every night, I promise. _ ” 

Though it was a favorite, he couldn’t imagine those who knew him liking it being played at his funeral. He empathized with the lyrics too much. 

“ _ I don't wish that I'm dead, I promise _

_ The tantrums and the chilling chats, I promise _

_ Even when the ship is wrecked, I promise _

_ Tie me to the rotten deck, I promise. _ ”

Glancing over, he could see Ladybug was already crying, and he took hold of her hand. 

“ _ I won't run away no more, I promise _

_ Even when I get bored, I promise _

_ Even when the ship is wrecked, I promise _

_ Tie me to the rotten deck, I promise. _ ”

There was some microphone feedback as Nino, of all people, took to the stage. 

Chat scanned the area again, looking backstage too, only to reach a sad observation. 

His father wasn’t here.

“Hello everyone.” He squeaked into the mic, clearly nervous to be in front of so many people. “My name is Nino, and I would like to call myself Adrien’s best friend. I want to thank everyone who came out tonight to…to honor my bud. I’m sure he’s looking down at this crowd in awe, just like I am.”

Awe was a good word.

“When Nathalie approached me about wanting to help organize a memorial service, I jumped on the chance. But I’m a DJ, not an event organizer. That didn’t stop me from doing what I could to make this special for Adrien. He was the coolest, nicest dude I’ve ever met, and he deserved the world.”

Damn it, Nino was going to make him cry.

“Adrien loved having fun and relaxing. His work was very important to him and his father, so he always held himself very professionally. But he just loved to let loose on occasion. That’s why I encourage everyone to laugh at the jokes told, to sing with Jagged when he comes out, and to just remember the good times we had. Some of you may have only known him from his ads, but I hope after this service, you get a real sense of the rich personality to Adrien Agreste. Thank you.”

Chat and Ladybug cheered from the Tower, only to be drowned out by everyone else clapping. 

There was a short interlude where a candle was lit in front of his picture. Then, candles all throughout the crowd blinked up as the ground became a sea of flickering lights, glowing with the orange of the setting sun.

Nino handed the mic off to Nathalie, who rested a warm hand on his shoulder in passing. “Good evening, Friends, and thank you for coming today. My name is Nathalie Sancoeur, and I am Gabriel Agreste’s assistant, and by extension, Adrien’s. I am honored and humbled to be given this opportunity to speak on behalf of the Agreste family at this celebration of the life of Adrien Agreste. And celebrate is exactly what we are here to do. 

“A funeral, or memorial service, is such an interesting event. We gather to talk about the deceased, to remember the good times and the tough times, and to collectively express our sorrows as we deal with the loss of a wonderful young man. But what qualifies any one single person to attempt to encapsulate the entire spectrum of a boy’s life in a speech for a few minutes? I know I feel hopelessly under-qualified, as I have only known Adrien for the last 5 years or so of his life. How can I hope to do him justice?

“But I will try.” She cleared her throat as she glanced at her notes. “Adrien…was like a son to me. Life isn’t easy for a young celebrity. There were days where he was so tired from his work that he fell asleep in his clothes. And besides being busy, he also had to cope without a mother, and having to share his father with the rest of the fashion industry. But despite all this, Adrien was the embodiment of sunshine. The smiles he gave could melt the coldest of hearts, and make your day just a little bit better. His heart was big and held so much love for his family and friends, and even the staff at Gabriel that saw him regularly. He had many hobbies, doing everything with a passion to excel. 

“Most of all, he was a kid. He had a favorite game he liked to play. Though he enjoyed video games, there was a game he made up on his own. Myself and his bodyguard were always asked to hold ourselves professionally when interacting with Adrien, and though he knew this, he would tell jokes and make puns on and on until we laughed. We lost every time. 

“Though he had his own doubts and insecurities, he always placed other’s happiness above his own. It was a quality I admired in him, and I can only hope it’s passed along. My job was organizing his schedule and making his appointments, but my reward was his kindness. And I will be ever grateful for him in my life. Thank you.” 

Again, the crowd clapped. 

Next, a group from his class came up together, arm in arm, and each told wonderful memories they shared with Adrien. Fun times hanging out, funny things he said in class, everything that was happy and warm. 

And still, Ladybug continued to snivel and wipe her eyes behind him. 

“Are Ladybug and Chat Noir here?” Nino asked into the mic.

“That’s our cue, bugaboo.” He wrapped his arm around her and lowered them to the stage, using his staff. 

That Ladybug confidence she often held was wavering. 

“Would you say a few words?” Nino asked.

She nodded once and approached the mic. “Um,” she started, haltingly. 

Chat rushed up beside her and rested a hand to her back. “It’s alright.” 

“Friends and family of Adrien Agreste,” her voice was thick with emotion, and everyone could tell she was having a hard time getting this out. “From the very bottom of my heart, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for your loss and…and I’m sorry for failing you.” She choked. 

Chat decided she wasn’t going to finish with her speech, as he wrapped an arm around her and nudged her away from the mic. 

“What Ladybug means…” he said carefully. “Is that we regret what happened here. We don’t know why Adrien didn’t come back after the healing spell, but it’s something we take responsibility for. But, despite this horrible tragedy, we vow to honor the promise we made all those years ago. We will stop Hawkmoth, and we will not rest until we do so. Adrien believed in us, and after hearing everything that was said tonight, I can’t help but think that was the greatest honor to have. What happened was awful and sad…but it will never happen again.” He glanced at Ladybug, holding her in solidarity. “Hawkmoth feeds on negative emotions. So we ask that you take Nino’s advice; celebrate Adrien. Remember the happy times you shared. Cry happy tears. Don’t let Hawkmoth win tonight. Let love win!” 

The applause was overwhelming as Ladybug returned his hug. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Jagged came back up with the guitar. “I don’t like playing funerals.” He said honestly, “no one ever knows what to sing. And no one ever wants to sing along. But if you know this one, which was Adrien’s favorite, please sing with me, nice and loud.” 

He started to strum, a sad little tune. 

“ _ That there, that's not me. _

_ I go where I please. _

_ I walk through walls, _

_ I float down the Seine. _

_ I’m not here, _

_ This isn't happening, _

_ I'm not here… _

_ I'm not here. _ ” 

Ladybug turned in his arms and hid her face in his shoulder.

“ _ In a little while I'll be gone, _

_ The moment's already passed, _

_ Yeah it's gone. _

_ And I'm not here _

_ This isn't happening _

_ I'm not here _

_ I'm not here _ .”

—

Songs were ‘I Promise’ and ‘How to Disappear Completely’ by Radiohead. I know they were a little sad for a funeral, but the words just seemed right.


	5. The Talk

After the service, Ladybug agreed to talk to Chat, and beckoned him to her house. The trip over was silent, as both lacked the energy to run and attempt conversation at the same time.

They arrived on her balcony, and they both fell into silence. Ladybug held her transformation, feeling on guard. She leaned against the rail, her arms crossed over her body.

“This is such a nice little balcony. You have really pretty flowers.” Chat attempted conversation.

“Thanks,” she said coldly.

Chat frowned, but held himself a few feet away from her. “Look, Marinette—“

She winced at her name.

“My Lady…” He corrected. “I know you didn’t want us to reveal our identities…but I understand why you did. I swear I’m not mad, not in the slightest.”

Her shoulders dropped slightly. “If it wasn’t for you, everyone would have known who I was. So…thanks for looking out for me.”

Chat closed the distance and daintily held her chin. “I told you a long time ago, that I loved you. That hasn’t changed one bit since I found you out. In fact, I might love you even more.”

Her cheeks colored. “Really?”

“Marinette is strong, sweet, brave, and so so smart. Not to mention gorgeous!”

She turned away with a little smile.

“I couldn’t imagine anyone else being My Lady, and I’m so glad it’s you.”

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, just out of nervousness. But she still held herself, fear gripping her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come to talk with you sooner, I’m sure this week has been hard for you.”

Ladybug turned around, resting her elbows on the railing. Her gaze was far off, looking at Notre Dame. “This week has been a nightmare.”

Chat sighed loudly, a pain taking root in his chest.

“I have plenty of things to be upset and worried about. My identity was one of them…but all things considered, that’s the least of my worries.”

He knew what was coming, and he had been preparing his story. Still, he attempted to dissuade the inevitable by saying, “your identity is safe with me.”

Ladybug nodded, “I know. I’ve always known you’d keep it as safe as you could…but I also worried if…if maybe you’d be disappointed. Marinette is clumsy and awkward…not someone cut out to be Ladybug.”

“Your clumsiness and stumbling are cute. It’s…real. You know? Now that I have this complete picture of you, and I can start to see you as a human.”

“What did you see me as before?”

“An angel,” He confessed, staring at her.

She smiled sadly at him, “even though I hurt you so many times?”

Chat mimicked her stance, glancing out at the church lit up in the night. “I’ve hurt you plenty of times before too.”

Then silence took them again.

“Will you drop your transformation?” He asked softly, “can I see you?”

She hunched her shoulders slightly, and clenched her fist. “Chat…I want to trust you again…but…” She screwed up her face, a frown pulling at her lips, almost a grimace. “Do you know what Reckoning Chat Noir is?”

“Its what killed Adrien Agreste.” He answered honestly.

Ladybug was quiet, before her shoulders started to shake. Then her hands raised to her face as she tried to stifle her cries.

Chat had nothing to say of comfort, so he simply stayed silent, his eyes scanning the air for akuma.

When she was able to speak, her voice came out with venom, feeling like a slap to the face. “I trusted you!”

Chat merely stood there, and took it.

“I thought I knew you! But you—why would you ever willingly allow—?” She bit her lip. “Was it on purpose?”

“Yes.”

She sobbed in return. “Damnit Chat…why? Why? Please…”

He had to chose his words carefully. It would be so much easier if he could reveal who he was…but he couldn’t. Not when she was so volatile. Not when Marinette needed to be grieving. “If we want to defeat Hawkmoth, Adrien had to go.”

Her eyes widened slightly. “What? Are you saying…that Adrien was Hawkmoth?”

“No,” he corrected quickly. “I don’t know who Hawkmoth is.”

“But—“ her hand rose to clutched at her scalp. “Then why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be _Adrien?_ ”

He couldn’t tell if she was asking him, or if she was asking God. “I’m afraid I’m sworn to secrecy, My Lady. It was…a last resort.”

“Secrecy? By who?…Adrien?”

“Yeah.”

A trembling hand covered her mouth as she took to staring out over the rooftops again. The face of determination Adrien wore when he jumped popped back into her mind.

“But he would never…”

“You knew him as Ladybug and Marinette. But there was another side to him…something much darker and awful.”

“So…he jumped on purpose?” She almost whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Did you lie to me when you said you didn’t see him fall?”

“Yeah.” As he answered, his head lowered farther and farther, as he sank deeper into guilt. “If I could go back in time, I’d do things differently. But…I never wanted to get you involved. I never wanted you to deal with the guilt.” And the guilt was suffocating.  

There was a sudden flash of pink and Marinette stood there instead, fruitlessly wiping her face as the tears came again.

“My Lady…” his heart clenched at the sight.

Marinette simply raised her arms. “You stupid kitty…”

Chat was on her in an instant, crushing her tightly to his chest as she wept.

“I’m sorry I ruined our friendship.” He whispered in her ear. “I didn’t know you loved him. He didn’t think anybody loved him, or that anyone would miss him.”

That was definitely _not_ the right thing to say as she clawed his back and began to wail.

“It’s going to be okay Mari, I’ve got you…I’m here.” Tears rolled down his cheeks as her cries rattled in the empty hole in his heart. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry that you felt like your couldn’t trust me with this…” She whispered back, “I would have helped…”

“I know. It’s not that I didn’t trust you, I trust you with my life. But I didn’t want you to go through what I’m going through right now.”

She nodded as she swallowed, unable to speak, but understanding anyways.

“Do…do you want to know my identity?” He asked, pulling away slightly. “I know it’s kind of a lot right now, but…I only think it’s fair.”

She shook her head, gathering herself. “No Chat. I want you to keep your identity. I’ll only give you a pass if you’re trying to save the woman you love.”

He frowned. “I try to keep you from life-threatening situations before they happen.”

She barked out a watery laugh. “Even in the darkest situations, you still flirt with me.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “It makes you feel better.”

She pulled back, out of his arms. “Would you like to come in? I’ll make us some hot chocolate and get some bakery leftovers.”

“Only if you want me to, I know you’re probably still trying to cope with…all this.”

“Yes but…I’ve been alone all week, but there’s no one I’d rather depend on right now than my partner.”

“Then, after you.”

He followed her into her bedroom, and down the little loft to her main floor.

“You’ve been here before, right?” She asked, a little smirk on her lips.

“Yeah,” As Adrien and as Chat. “I see you still have a lot of pictures of him…that should have been obvious.”

There was a collage of pictures on her desk wall, and she had a candle sitting underneath them.

“I convinced him that it wasn’t a crush. That I just admired fashion and I was a fan. Even then…that seemed to make him happy.”

“He was so lucky to have you, My Lady. Even if it was just as a friend, you probably made his life brighter.”

It looked like it was taking her a lot of effort to keep from crying again. And so he carefully stepped up and cupped her cheek, drawing his thumb just under her eye. “Sorry, I’m probably not helping, am I?”

“I just…” She shuttered, and then whispered, mostly to herself. “It wasn’t my fault.”

“It absolutely was NOT your fault! You have nothing to feel guilty about.”

She nodded once, “okay,” and then nodded again, meeting his eyes, “okay.” She offered a smile, and then, “how about that Hot Chocolate?”

“Do you need any help?”

“No, my parents are home. I’ll let them know you’re here…I’ll say that you’re checking up on Adrien’s friends.”

“That sounds smart. You and I should probably pay Nino and Alya visits too then, huh?”

“That might be a good idea.” She opened the trap door. “I’ll be back in a minute.” And the door closed behind her.

“Chat?” Said a small, sweet voice.

“Uh, yes?”

A red ball zoomed up and stopped in front of his face. “I’m Tikki,” she said softly.

“Ladybug’s kwami,” he finished. “It’s nice to meet you.”

She looked pensive, but spoke quietly. “I know who you really are.”

“I figured you did…you obviously didn’t tell Marinette.”

“No, and it’s none of my business…but Adrien, do we need to worry about you? Are you safe?”

“I’m fine,” he assured. “Plagg and I are staying with Master Fu.”

“But why did you—you know…”

He answered quietly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Gabriel wanted Adrien to go to Germany, but Chat Noir had to stay in Paris. We agreed, Plagg and I, that we had to find a way to make it so Gabriel wouldn’t look for me.” He sighed, unable to look at her. “And if I’m perfectly honest…being in that household wasn’t good for me. Marinette thinks I committed suicide…had I not been Chat Noir, I might have.”

“Oh Adrien…”

“It’s Emile now,” he offered softly. “My mom’s name was Emilie. It was the first name I could think of.”

Tikki nuzzled his cheek warmly. “I can feel your pain. I understand why you can’t tell Marinette right now…but I hope you’ll tell her someday.”

“I will, I promise. I love her so much, there’s no way I can hide this for long.”

Tikki beamed at his declaration, just as the trap door opened again.

“I told my parents, and they’re glad you’re here. You can stay as long as you want.”

Chat was quick to take the tray from her before she tripped, knowing it was inevitable. “Thanks,” she squeaked.

He offered her a smile and set the tray on her desk. Then he shook her mouse to wake up her computer.

“Uh, Chat? What are you doing?”

He tapped at the keys, and then the speakers began to play soft music. Old, romantic, sounded like it was from a different era.

“Chat…” She reprimanded slightly.

He simply took her hands and rested them on his shoulders, and placed his own on her waist. Then he led her in a shy sway to the music.

“Minou, this is romantic and all but…”

“I’m not trying to seduce you.” He chuckled, “I’m just trying to pamper you, Princess.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his collar. “Thank you.”

“Will you tell me out Adrien? What made you love him?”

“…are you sure you want me to answer that?”

“Absolutely.”

Marinette went back to a day three years ago, when they first started school. “It was raining,” she started. “I didn’t have an umbrella, and he let me borrow his. He had this earnest look on his face, and said he hadn’t ever made friends before. I know it’s pathetic, but that’s what did me in.”

He remembered that day well, because that was the first moment he realized he made a friend on his own, and not with his father’s influence. “It’s not pathetic,” he answered. “It sounds…beautiful.”

“Up until that moment, I hated him, actually. I thought he was just like Chloe Bourgeois, since they were acquainted. It was kind of crazy that I went from hate to crush in just a moment.”

“You saw his heart for real in that moment, and you loved what you saw.” Chat provided, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Yeah,” she said softly. “And I continued to see his kindness and optimism in everything he did. I know he didn’t have an easy life at home, so it was really admirable that he always held his head high and spoke to everyone with kindness. He even got Chloe to be nice!”

“He sounds like a dream boat.” Chat chuckled slightly. “But it makes me happy to know that you loved him for who he was. I bet a lot of people at that memorial just liked him for his looks.”

“I’m sure.” She agreed, her voice dropping. “It was nice seeing so many people there but…”

“There was a lot there for a free Jagged Stone concert?” He guessed.

“Yeah, I mean, I know why Gabriel chose a public memorial, but it…seemed disrespectful.”

“People will do what they do. Thankfully, I think the whole thing went over pretty well, and those that were there for us or Jagged behaved themselves.”

“Yeah.”

They lulled into a silence, just enjoying the music.

Marinette looked up to meet his eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered. “You said we needed to remember the good times, and I was just dwelling on him being gone.”

“You have to ask yourself, would Adrien want you feeling guilty and lonely?”

“No.”

“Right, so we can mourn him, but then we’ll move on. We’ll always miss him, but he’ll want us to live our lives.”

“Yeah…” She sniffed. Rubbing her eye, she looked up at him again, and furrowed her brows. “Have you always had that scar?”

It wasn’t as visible, but being this close, she’d be able to see each line. “Ah, no…it’s new. I uh…Reckoning Chat Noir couldn’t happen to Adrien if it didn’t happen to me too.”

“Are you alright?”

“Thanks to the Miraculous, it’s totally healed.” He smiled awkwardly. “But…that’s kind of why it took me so long to reach out to you. I was in the hospital.”

“Oh Chat!” She gasped. “I’m so sorry! I had no idea!”

“Of course you didn’t,” he agreed amicably. He let go of her waist at the promise of hot chocolate. “I didn’t tell you, so how else were you supposed to know? ESP?”

“I guess so…but…” She rubbed her arm. It didn’t feel right, crying over the loss of a boy she never even dated, while her partner, _her best friend_ , was in the hospital.

“Marinette,” he said softly, “it’s okay. Tonight, let’s put this week behind us and just have fun. Is that okay?”

“Am I…am I going to lose you?”

That was startling. “Wh-what? No, I…I would never leave you, My Lady.”

“A while back, you said you were moving away…”

“Oh!” He laughed at the irony. “No, no _mon cherie_ , Master Fu and I figured it all out. I’m staying with a friend, in Paris.”

She let out a massive sigh of relief. “Thank goodness, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you too…”

“My Lady, I didn’t know you cared.”

“Of course I care!” She shouted back, startling him. “I missed my chance to tell Adrien I loved him, but I’m not taking that same chance with you! I love you, Chat. Maybe not the same way you love me…but you’re my dearest friend, and honestly this week was awful because I thought you hated me.”

Chat just stared at her, open mouthed. His heart was bursting with affection, but he was rooted to the spot.

“You’re more to me than what the media portrays. You’re not a sidekick…you’re not even just a partner. You’re my other half, and I would have given up being Ladybug at the very beginning without you.”

“Oh Mari…” he breathed. “You beautiful, wonderful, loving girl…” He hugged her again, nuzzling her hair. “I could never hate you…unless I was possessed by an akuma.”

She managed a giggle.

“That means a lot to me, to hear you say that. Sometimes…I do feel like the sidekick, since you come up with the plans and do the purifying…But that’s our dynamic. We work like that. And so I do everything I can to help you succeed.”

“And that’s why you’re my other half.” She grinned.

They stayed up for several hours more, talking, playing video games, and making jokes. Anything Chat could do to relieve her pain. Then, sometime after midnight, she yawned.

“It’s time for you to get some sleep, Princess. You look exhausted.”

“Um…”

“Hmm?”

“Would you stay?”

He hummed pleasantly. “You didn’t even have to ask.”

He turned and stood in the corner while she changed. The lights flicked off and she climbed into bed.

Chat bit his lip, looking at the open spot on the mattress.

“Well?” She asked. “If you’re uncomfortable, you can go, or you could sleep on the chaise…”

“No,” he interrupted. “I was just thinking…” He glanced over to the little shelf above her bed and saw a sleep mask. “Ah, here. Put this on.”

“Why?”

“Just…trust me.”

With a nervous shrug, Marinette secured the mask over her eyes. “Okay now—“

A bright green flash peeked around the edges of the mask as Adrien dropped his transformation. “I just think my t-shirt will be more comfortable to snuggle with than my leather suit.”

“Oh.”

She heard the sound of his shoes dropping on the floor, and then the weight on the mattress shifted. Then, her cheek was pressed to a warm chest, covered by a soft t-shirt.

Her hand reached up to touch his face, but he held her fingers before they could feel skin. “Sorry, My Lady, I can’t have you figuring me out yet.”

“Oh, right…” she giggled awkwardly.

This was so weird. She never acted like this in front of Chat. It was even weirder to have him without the suit. It felt like a stranger was in her bed instead of Chat.

A low rumble cut through her thoughts. “Are you…purring?”

“A cat’s purr is at the perfect frequency to help with headaches, and healing. Don’t fight it.”

She smiled and relaxed into him. “I think…it’s cute.”

His fingers tangled in her hair, no claws to scratch. He pressed a soft kiss to her head, “goodnight, Bugaboo.”

“Goodnight, Minou.”


	6. The Newbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Ao3 posted this chapter twice on accident? It's been fixed now too! 
> 
> Also, I didn't get any notifications through email...weird.

It was the first day of the spring Trimester. While most students were excited, since this was the last trimester before summer, Miss Bustier’s class was less than enthusiastic. One of their classmates would not be returning, ever. 

But Miss Bustier would not allow this to ruin the safe and warm environment in the classroom. 

Besides, there was a new student today, and everyone needed to greet him with kindness. 

“Alright everyone, it’s great to see you all again. I know our spring break had…some difficulties. But I hope we can all unite together as a family and be there for one another in this difficult time.”

There was a quiet murmur that came from the class.

“Now, we have a new student starting this trimester.” She glanced to the door. “Would you come in please?”

A young man strolled in, like he didn’t have a care in the world. The first thing everyone noticed was the scar and festering blisters that covered the top right half of his face, and the eyepatch over his right eye. His blonde hair was shaved on one side, all combed over and tussled to the left. His left ear was pierced on the top. He had more scarring on his neck, which was covered by a high collar black shirt. A green flannel shirt rested over the top, and baggy, tattered black jeans covered his legs. He wore black combat boots, and had a chain-link belt. Despite his rugged appearance, he smiled warmly. 

“Yo!” He bowed at the waist. “I’m Emile Fu. It’s a pleasure!”

Marinette’s eyes widened. This had to be Master Fu’s godson. She hadn’t really gotten a good look at his face, because of the bandages, but she remembered him having blonde hair. And the blisters looked rather fresh.

“Emile is here all the way from Shanghai, China! Would it be alright if everyone asked a few questions just to get acquainted with you?”

“That sounds fun!” Emile chirped. 

True to form, Chloe was the first to raise her hand. 

Adrien resisted a cringe, he had a feeling this wasn’t going to be very nice. “Yes, miss?”

“Hi, Chloe Bourgeois, my father is the mayor of Paris, the most richest and powerful man in the city, just so you know. My question, if you’re from China, why aren’t you Chinese?”

Sabrina gasped. “Chloe! You can’t just ask why someone isn’t Chinese!” 

“No, no, it’s a valid question.” Emile placated. All things considered, it was a pretty mild question. “My parents are native Parisians. I was actually born in Paris, I was just raised in Shanghai.” 

Another hand shot up in the back, “Yes?”

“Hi! I’m Rose! It’s nice to meet you! Who’s your favorite artist?” 

“Hmm, I would say Jagged Stone.” It was a safe answer, since a lot of people liked him. 

Marinette’s hand raised, and he resisted the urge to beam at her. “Yes, you?”

“My name’s Marinette. I was wondering what your favorite pastry was?” 

He stepped up the theatrics a little, “How could I possibly choose one!? Sweets are the only thing I eat! If I could live in a bakery I would!”

Marinette giggled. “Ironically, I do live in a bakery. You should join us for lunch.” She gestured to Nino and Alya.  

He snapped his fingers. “You’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng, right? My godfather mentioned you! It’s an honor to meet you, My Lady.” He bowed dramatically.  

Marinette blushed. This was definitely the same guy. And, that meant…he probably knew who she was. 

Another hand raised in the back. “Hey! I’m Kim! What’s your favorite sport?”

He could answer anything other than fencing. “Hmm, good question. I love sports, but I think my favorite is martial arts. I’m not very good at them though!” 

“No worries dude, if you’re up for some sparring, I’ll whip you into shape!”

“Sounds awesome! Thanks Kim!”

Chloe’s hand raised again. 

“Ah, yes?”

“Since everyone else is too much of a coward to point out the obvious, I guess it’s my job. Who let Quasimodo out of Notre Dame?” 

ME-owch.

Miss Bustier gasped. “Chloe! Do you think that’s an appropriate way to treat a brand new student?” 

Adrien snickered and leaned against her desk, giving her a charming smile that gave Chat Noir a run for his money. “You know, in viking culture, the more scars a man has, the more manly and attractive he is. By that logic, I’m the most handsomest man in the room.” 

“Ew! As if! Get away from me, Freddy Krueger!” 

“Ooo it’s okay Pookie, denial is cute on everyone!”

Marinette and Alya sputtered out laughter, as Emile winked up at them. 

“Ugh, whatever!” Chloe gave up and crossed her arms over her chest.

Adrien addressed the room, a little more seriously. “But I’m sure everyone is curious about this,” he pointed to his face. “But feel free to ask questions. I…was in a fire. That’s why I’m in Paris with my Godfather.” 

“Godfather? What, are you in the mafia or something?” Asked Chloe. 

“It means he’s an orphan, you brat!” Alya bit. “I’m sorry about her Emile, Chloe doesn’t have a filter.” 

He shrugged. “Oh, that’s nothing to worry about. She’s obviously crushing on me and is having a hard time coping.”

“I am not! You—We just met!” 

“Ah, and you think it’s love at first sight, no?” 

The sound that escaped Chloe’s lips in that moment was priceless. Equal parts frustration and humiliation. She ended up putting her face in her hands, and shutting up. 

Miss Bustier took the reigns again. “Well, that was fun. I hope you all do well to make Emile feel welcome.” Then she looked at him, “You can sit up here next to Nino.” 

“That’s Adrien’s spot!” Chloe cried out in dismay. 

“Oh, I didn’t know someone was sitting here,” Emile made to stand. 

Nino touched his shoulder gently. “It’s okay dude. Adrien’s…no longer with us. But I’m sure he’d like you to have a seat. I’m Nino by the way.” 

Adrien smiled and sat down. “It’s nice to meet you too, ah dude?” 

—

The school day passed without incident. Adrien kept his character up well, since he was a natural at acting, and Emile was more Chat Noir than Adrien. But what made everything so much harder, was that Ladybug was sitting right behind him. 

He was fully aware of her presence behind him, and it was hard to believe he hadn’t noticed her before. Now that his death was squared away, he had plenty of time to deal with this revelation. His wonderful, brave, sassy Lady, was shy, sweet, and kind Marinette. He should have known. 

When the bell for lunch rang, he sat up and turned to look at her. “So, Marinette? Were you serious about that lunch invite?” He really hoped she was. Because he no longer had to check in with anyone, he wasn’t forced to go home for lunch, and he could spend the rest of the day with them if he wanted. 

Of course, he had to befriend them again first. 

“Of course!” She replied with a wide smile. “What do you guys think?” 

“Absolutely!” Alya chimed in. “I remember what it was like being the newbie around here. You joining us, Nino?”

“Uh, yeah, sure…sounds fun.” He answered, semi-withdrawn. 

Adrien picked up on it immediately, knowing his friend well. But he didn’t push it.

Together, the group walked over to Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie for lunch, and the whole time, Emile’s eyes scanned the displays. 

Marinette greeted her parents lovingly, bringing a pain to his chest. 

“Maman, papa, this Emile, he’s new at school.” 

“Hi!” He greeted cheerfully. 

Marinette leaned in conspiratorially to her parents. “He’s an orphan, so we have to take care of him.” 

Sabine let out a little gasp and went and hugged him. “Well, a friend of Marinette’s is certainly a friend of ours! What would you like?”

_ For you to adopt me _ . “Uh…I don’t know if I could pick! What do you suggest?”    

Upstairs, the four assembled at the little table in the kitchen, eating their pastries and sandwiches on fresh baked bread. 

“Marinette! This is so delicious!” Adrien cried, his mouth full. It was in part that he hadn’t eaten any home made food in over a week. Fu wasn’t exactly a master chef. 

“Uh, thanks. I’ll pass the compliment along.”  

“Alright Emile, what’s your story?” Alya asked, leaning on her elbow. 

“My story?” 

“You said we could ask any questions. All you said was that there was a house fire, and that you were here with your godfather. So...what happened?” 

“Alya...” Marinette reprimanded. 

“Nah, it’s cool. I did say you could ask.” He was knee deep in this lie already, he might as well take the plunge. “I’m not actually an orphan…but I might as well be one. My mother disappeared and my father left me all alone in Shanghai…”

Marinette gasped, her heart automatically going out to him. 

“There was a fire in my house, and I barely escaped with my life. I-I think my father set the fire, so I escaped to Paris under a pseudonym.” 

“So Emile Fu isn’t you’re real name?” Alya asked, eyebrow raised. 

_ Danger! Danger! _ “Uh, no it’s not. But for my safety, I have to keep it a secret.”

“How’d you get to Paris?” Nino pried. 

“Uh…in a freight train carrying sushi flavored Lay's potato chips. It took a week and a half, and I ate my weight in chips, but I made it.”  _ Too far, bring it back… _

“Aw dude, that’s so sad…” Nino said with sympathy.

“But like, so resourceful. Cool backstory.” Alya said with a wink. 

At least they bought it. “It is pretty cool, and I got a sick scar out of it.” 

“Can you see out of that eye?” Nino pointed to his eyepatch. 

“Oh, yeah.” He lifted it to show the matching green iris. “But my eyelid is scarred and the skin around my eye is really nasty, so I have to wear a patch.” He covered it back down.

Marinette frowned. “Did this like, just happen?”

“Well…yeah. I find optimism and jokes the best way to cope. Gotta keep a positive outlook, you know? Don’t want to be aku-aka...akawhattaitized?” 

Marinette chuckled. “Akumatized?”

“Yeah, that one!”

“So,” began Alya, picking up another trail. “How do you know Emile’s guardian, Marinette?”

Marinette paled, completely unprepared for the question. 

But Adrien was quick to jump in and rescue her. “Master Fu is a renowned massage therapist.”

“Say no more,” Alya said with a giggle. “That makes perfect sense. You fall so often, I’m surprised you haven’t broken every bone in your body.”

“Ohh yeah! Without Master Fu, I’d be lying in pain all the time!” 

Marinette sent a gracious smile over to Emile. He winked back.  

Yeah, he definitely knew who she was. 

“By the way dude,” Nino nudged his new friend. “I hate to break it to you, but Chloe doesn’t actually have a crush on you. She really is just that mean.”

“Oh I know. But like I said, jokes are how I cope. I’ve been bullied enough in my life that I know the quickest way to annoy someone is to suggest they have a crush on you.” He had actually never been bullied before, but taunting akuma was second nature to him by now. 

“Well, it was a really effective strategy.”

“And you’re going to have it perfected by time we graduate,” Nino added. “Chloe is a Bitch, with a capital ‘B’.” 

“She can’t be that bad.” Adrien tried to defend. Though he was someone new, he would still  _ try _ to defend her. 

“Adrien used to say that too.” Nino said with a sigh. “It was easy for him though, she adored him.” 

“Adrien? Oh, the guy who…isn’t here anymore?”

Everyone sighed together, shoulders sinking, downcast eyes. 

“He…fell off the Eiffel Tower.” Nino answered. “There was an akuma attack, and after Ladybug healed the city…he didn’t come back.” 

“It’s been three weeks,” Marinette continued. “But it feels like it just happened.” 

“Have you heard of Ladybug?” Alya asked, “Or are you totally lost when we say that?”

“No no, I know all about Ladybug and Chat Noir. Master Fu told me all about it. He said it’s a pretty common occurrence in Paris these days.” 

“Well it used to be,” Alya supposed. “But the last akuma was when we lost Adrien…I have a theory that Hawkmoth might be feeling guilty, and that’s why he hasn’t akumatized anyone.” 

“It has to be.” Marinette added. “Half of Paris is still grieving. He would just have to point.” 

“Well, for Ladybug and Chat Noir’s sake, I’m glad they get a little break.” Adrien stated with a little smile. He was looking right at Marinette as he said it, and she got it. 

Yep, he knew who she was.

—

Later that evening, Ladybug met Chat up on the Eiffel Tower, for their once a week patrol. 

“Hello, My Lady,” he greeted warmly. 

“Hey Alley Cat,” she returned. 

Chat’s smile widened, happy to see her in a better mood. Still, he rubbed his palm on her back, right between her shoulder blades. “Ready to go?”

“Hold on,” Ladybug stated, taking a hold of his hand. “We have to go see someone.”

“Oh?” He really hoped she wasn’t talking about Emile. That might complicate things. 

“Gabriel Agreste. We should have visited him earlier, but…I wasn’t too stable myself.”

“Are you sure that’s smart? After all, we are…kind of responsible.” 

“M. Agreste is a level headed man. I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” She flung out her yo-yo. “C’mon!”

“Oh, if only you knew…” Chat muttered to himself.

Together, they swung through the streets of Paris over to the Agreste Mansion. 

Even though it wasn’t any later than 8pm, the house was dark and forbidding.

“I wonder if he’s home.” Chat said aloud, hoping above hope that she would change her mind and let them leave. 

“He has to be, he never leaves his house.” 

Chat groaned inwardly. Seeing his father’s reaction to his death was the last thing he ever wanted to see. 

Ladybug rang the doorbell. 

The camera came out quickly and spotted them. “Yes?” Nathalie’s voice carried over the speaker. 

“Hi! Um, we’re here to see Mr. Agreste?” 

“He’s not taking any visitors.” 

“I figured you’d say that...but we’re worried about him. We just want to make sure…you know, that he’s alright?” 

Nathalie was quiet for a moment, and then answered, “I’ll see if he’ll see you.” And the gates rolled open. 

Ladybug and Chat stood in the lobby, awkwardly looking around the cold mansion. 

“It hasn’t changed much,” Ladybug commented. “I’ve been here a few times, and it doesn’t seem any different.” 

Chat shrugged noncommittally. He knew better, however. The giant portrait of him and his father over the stairs was no longer there. It hadn’t been replaced, just a blank wall. 

Then Gabriel was at the top of the stairs, looking down at them, looking down like he always did. But his appearance was startling. He wore all black, and his jacket was missing. His tie was loose, and his hair was not immaculately combed like it usually was. Dark circles rimmed his eyes, as wrinkles seemed to have taken place. 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir…to what do I owe the pleasure?” His voice was cold and distant, that hadn’t changed a bit. 

“Well, M. Agreste…” began Ladybug. “We’re just…here to check on you.” 

“I assure you, my safety is none of your concern. I have everything under control.”

Chat fought the urge to sneer. “Not your safety…” he softened. “…your well being.” 

Gabriel was quiet. 

“Losing Adrien…must have been awful and painful…emotions like that can bring akumas.” 

“Well, as you can see, I haven’t been akumatized. There’s nothing to worry about.” He started to turn slightly.

“Are you alright?” Chat asked quickly. “Are you…coping?” He hesitated, lacking a better word. 

“I’m fine.” Gabriel bit.

“Have you talked to a counselor or a therapist?” Pressed Ladybug. “Do you have a support network?”

“I said I’m fine!” Gabriel shouted, his voice echoing off the cold marble. “You may take your leave.” 

“But—“

“ **Leave!** ”

Ladybug sighed softly. “Alright, let’s go Chat…” And she headed towards the door. 

“Uh…M. Agreste?” Chat asked, shyly. 

The man briefly glanced at him, indicating that he was listening.  

“If there’s ever anything you need, please don’t hesitate to reach out to us.” 

Gabriel turned away before replying. “Your concern is appreciated…but ultimately useless.”

With a shiver down his spine, Chat followed Ladybug out of the house. 

“He’s not fine,” Ladybug surmised. “There’s no way.” 

“We’ll keep an eye on him,” Chat agreed. “But for now, let’s go.” 

“Are you hungry?” She asked.

“If you’re going to feed me, then yes I am.”  

—

Gabriel watched through the window as Ladybug and Chat Noir raced off into the night. He sighed heavily, an ugly feeling coiling in his chest. 

“Sir?” Nathalie asked softly.

Gabriel didn’t answer. Tired, sad, and despondent, he walked to his office, and then up to the painting of his wife. 

Seeing those two kids, especially Chat, had finalized his decision. He had always hated the heroes, since they kept eluding him and ruining his plans. But Chat Noir was just too much like Adrien. And too much like Emilie. 

He pressed on the lock, sending him down into his fortress. The wide, dark room was filled with white butterflies, gently flapping and awaiting horrible deeds. 

“Nooroo,” he beckoned. 

The sad kwami appeared from the shadows, “yes Master?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what, Master?”

“For the way I’ve behaved. The way I’ve treated you. Now, I feel that I must renounce you, lest I…I destroy you too.” 

The kwami couldn’t say anything, by shyly rubbed his face against Gabriel’s cheek. 

Tears came again, like they had every day for the last three weeks. And with the blurry vision, all Gabriel could see were sparks of light. Perhaps it was a glimpse of heaven, where Emilie and Adrien waited. 

He opened the window on the far wall, the glass retreating all the way. 

“Fly away my little akumas. Let no more evil take the day.”

Gabriel Agreste didn’t leave until every last butterfly was freed.


	7. The Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super pumping these chapters out, because I'm motivated and inspired, and I have nothing better to do during my 10pm to 6am shift at work.

Adrien flopped down on the park bench with a sigh. “18 stores, 7 cafes, and not one place willing to even give me an application.”

“Maybe they just aren’t hiring?” Asked Plagg. 

“I wish that was the case. But each and every person I talked to refused to make eye contact, and they kept glancing at my right side.”

A kid, not to far from him, pointed at him. “Mommy mommy! There’s an akuma!” 

“Oh!” Cried the mother, ushering her child away. 

“See?”

“Well, now everyone realizes how ugly you really are.” Plagg snickered. 

“Oh haha, very funny. I always thought my face was a curse because everyone recognized me and fawned over me, I didn’t think the opposite would ever happen.” Adrien touched his scar. The blisters had finally gone away, but the skin remained wrinkled and almost looked like it still bubbled. It was hideous, to say the least.

“At least your friends didn’t shun you. And you got Chloe off your back!” 

“Well, that’s true. My Lady is too kind to shun anyone based on appearance, and Alya and Nino are too.”

“I don’t get why you’re looking for a job in the first place. You transferred a bunch of money from your old account.” 

“I don’t want to touch that money yet,” Adrien sighed. “I want to go to college, and if I start tapping into that money now, it’ll be gone before we know it. Especially since your cheese addiction is so damn expensive.” 

“So I eat a lot of cheese! I’ll cut down a bit if it’s really a problem…” The kwami drooped in the air, hating the idea. 

“It’s not just that. I also want to get my own apartment. Living with Fu has been nice and it was helpful, but we have to share a room! It’s not fair to him.”

“You think you’d be able to afford an apartment with just a part time job? Keep dreaming kid.”

“I mean, if I have to live with Fu until I graduate, that’s fine. I just…don’t want to be an inconvenience.” 

“He’s making you do all the chores. I doubt that’s an inconvenience.”  

“For now…maybe I’ll see if I can get a janitorial job somewhere or something…” 

Plagg scoffed. “It’s too bad you can’t make money off of being Chat Noir.”

Adrien’s eyes widened as he grabbed Plagg out of the air and kissed his fuzzy little head. “Plagg! You’re a genius!”

“Ew! I know I am, but let me go!” 

“Claws out!”

It wasn’t that odd seeing Chat Noir and Ladybug around Paris. It usually resulted in a flurry of pictures and gasps of awe. Chat really could spend the rest of his life like this. Maybe he’d just pitch a tent on the Eiffel Tower. That’s what gave him his freedom in the first place, after all. 

He arrived at City Hall, scaling to the top, and tapping on the glass of Mayor Bourgeois office. 

The Mayor stifled a gasp, but opened the window. “Chat Noir? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine!” Chat assured easily. “I was just wondering if I could talk…business with you? If you have a moment that is. I can come back later too, if I need to make an appointment…”

“No! No, no, no you’re fine! Please! I can make time for one of Paris’ heroes. You’ve saved my daughter so many times, I would like to return the favor.” 

Chat sighed in relief. “Well, actually…here’s the thing…without giving away too much about my personal life…I’m broke. Being Chat Noir is a full time job. I can’t just leave a shift at work to go fighting akuma. So I…I was just wondering if I could, somehow, maybe receive compensation?”

“You want to be a paid superhero?”

“That sounds bad…I was just hoping…” Yikes, this was not going well. 

“You put your life on the line every day to keep Paris safe, not only from super villains, but from petty crooks too! I’d love to be able to compensate you for your time, but…”

“But?”

“It would have to be approved by the Ministry of Finance. Since we don’t have a superhero fund.” 

“Oh, right, of course. Um…it really doesn’t have to be much. You could just put my down as a payroll under the police?” 

“No, the police are a different sect.” The Mayor pondered. “I’ll bring it up at the next board meeting! If financial compensation makes being a superhero easier for you, then that will make Paris safer!”

Chat smiled. “Thank you Mister Mayor, I’ll see you later then!”

—

Though Adrien had vowed that he wasn’t going to tap into his savings, he went out and bought a few big ticket items. One, a new phone. Nothing fancy, just good enough to keep in contact with his new friends. And two and three, a laptop and a GoPro.

“What’s all this junk?” Plagg asked, hovering over the GoPro. They were sitting in the back room at Fu’s, since the main room was occupied with a patient. There was a little table in there, that Adrien used as a homework desk when Fu was with a client.

“It’s a camera,” Adrien explained. “I can wear it when I’m Chat Noir and record jumping over the streets and rooftops of Paris. Then I’ll upload it to Youtube and make money on the ads.” 

“Oh, you’re going to be one of those internet guys…cool.” Said the kwami with a shrug. 

“Look, I think it’ll make people feel safer, knowing that I’m out there patrolling the streets. And maybe it’ll give everyone an appreciation for their city. I’ll edit music onto it, and I started a twitter account so people can ask me questions, and I’ll answer them as I’m running.”

“As long as they aren’t too personal, right?” 

“Right, nothing that would make Ladybug angry…I mean, making money off of my superpowers might tick her off…but it can’t be helped.”

Plagg snickered to himself. “It’s pretty mild, all the same. You could be a Chat Noir themed stripper.” 

“…do you think that would make more money?”

The patient in the next room sat up quickly, hearing the uproarious laughter coming from the back room.

Adrien got to work editing his youtube page. For a banner, he used a picture of himself that went viral last year. A security camera had picked him up while he was on patrol. It was slightly fuzzy, but perfect like that, since he was in the big foot pose. A real Parisian cryptid, if there ever was one.

“What do you think? ChatCam or NoirFilms? Oh oh! Or ChitterChat?”

Plagg yawned. 

“How about Back In Black? Or...the Devil Wears Plagg?”

“Why not just ‘Chat Noir’s College Fund’?” 

“Because it has to be unique and original! And catchy!”

“It is original! It’s a kwami idea, never been imagined by man.”  

“I’m surprised you didn’t want me to call it ‘Camembert Dreams.” 

“Because, Doofus, you’re not making videos about cheese. Don’t lead people on.” 

Adrien laughed and shook his head, still considering his options.

“How about, ‘Definitely Not Adrien Agreste’?”

“Yeah, that’s not suspicious at all.” 

“You wanted my opinion!” The kwami squeaked. 

“And it’s appreciated, but wrong.” Adrien glanced out the window. “Well, we’ll come up with a name while we’re out. The sun will be setting soon. Perfect time to shoot.”

—

The next day, a pleasant Sunday. Chat Noir dropped in on Marinette’s balcony. 

He knocked daintily on the trapdoor, and whistled a nameless tune. 

Within a moment, Marinette opened the hatch. “Why, Chat Noir! What brings you here?” 

A bouquet of roses few up in front of her face, filling the air with a fresh aroma. “Am I not allowed to pay my dearest friend a visit?” 

She smiled at him broadly. “You just want a snack, don’t you?” 

“I mean…I won’t refuse one.” He snickered. 

“Come on in, you mangy cat.” 

With a grin, he slipped through the trap door and sat on her bed, as she found a vase for the roses. 

“Thanks for the roses, they’re beautiful!” 

“Only the best for you, my lady.” 

Once the flowers were placed, she turned to him. “I’m actually glad you’re here.”

“Oh? I thought you’d always be happy to see me.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Of course, the good thing about akumas is getting to see you.” 

He gasped happily. 

“But there’s something I need to talk to you about.” 

He nodded seriously and took a seat in one of her computer chairs. “I’m all ears.” 

“Does the name ‘Emile’ sound familiar to you?”

Chat made a slight choking sound, but didn’t give a definitive answer. 

“He’s a new kid at my school, and he’s really nice and all. But I think he knows who I am.” 

Chat feigned surprise. He wasn’t exactly being subtle with his hints. He was hoping she’d figure out Emile was Chat too, but she had been vehement about him keeping his identity a secret, so he would just try to do it covertly. “How would he know?”

“Master Fu is his Godfather and…well, Emile said he had heard of me, and he called me ‘My Lady’.”

Chat gasped. “He stole my nickname for you!” 

“Well, the thing is, I don’t know if he knows who you are too…” 

“Would you like to know who I am? Make it fair?” 

“Chat, I told you—“

“I know, I know…just thought I’d mention it again…I case you changed your mind.” 

Marinette stepped up to him, taking his hands in hers gently. “I do want to know who you are, I promised I do. But it’s not safe. Not until Hawkmoth is defeated.”

“But…he’s been awfully quiet for the last few weeks.” 

“He has…but he could come back at any time. Maybe he went on vacation?” 

“Hawkmoth doesn’t really seem like the type of person to take an Alaskan Cruise, you know?” 

She offered a smile, and then sobered. “He’s never been this quiet before. I don’t know what it could mean.” Then she looked up and met his eyes.

They had made eye contact before. But at this moment, with her outside the suit, it felt different. They weren’t trying to stay focused in a dangerous situation, they were just two friends, sharing a moment. 

“Chat?”

“Your freckles…” he murmured.

“What about them?”

He leaned closer, their noses touching, and her breath hitching. “I’ve never noticed, because of the mask and all…they’re precious!” 

She blushed, and brushed some hair behind her ear. “Oh…thanks…” 

This was weird. Why did it have to be weird? Why couldn’t things just go back to the way they were? 

Chat took a healthy step back, noticing her unease. “I want to show you something. Can I get on your computer?”

“Oh, sure.” She shook her mouse. The wallpaper with Adrien on it glowed back at them. Marinette glanced at him with a wince, but he didn’t seem upset at all. 

He opened up her internet browser and went to Youtube. 

“If this is a cat video, I swear—“ 

“It’s not a cat video,” he laughed. “Well…actually it kind of is. But I think you’ll like it.” 

She narrowed her eyes, but looked back at the screen as he typed in ‘Chat Noir’s College Fund’ and then clicked on the first result. 

The video opened on Chat’s bright and smiley face. “Good evening Paris! And everyone else watching! Chat Noir here, with a...somewhat crazy idea. I’ve never used a GoPro before, so I apologize for any mistakes. 

“As Chat Noir, I get the unique experience of seeing Paris in a way no one else does. Well, except for Ladybug. Often before going to bed, I suit up and go for a run across rooftops, checking to makes sure things are safe, and to just...enjoy my freedom. I wanted to share with the world what I get to see.” 

The camera turned, and Ladybug realized he was at the very tippy top of the Eiffel Tower, probably on a broadcast antenna. “This is my Paris. My home.” He pointed the camera down, showing the weird perspective of the Tower. “Come explore with me!” And he leapt. 

For a while, the footage was just of the ground approaching at a dizzying rate, before Chat extended his baton and flung inside the tower. Marinette had experienced a similar route down the Tower as this, but it was cool to see how he travelled, and the thrill of being unable to predict his jumps. 

Chat leapt from rooftop to rooftop, his legs and arms occasionally coming into the footage. 

Then, Chat was speaking in a voice over. “I made a twitter account. Username is @leather_boi. If anyone sends me questions, I’ll try to answer them on this channel. Rules for getting your questions answered are simple. Nothing that would endanger me or Ladybug in or out of the costume. While this is mainly my little project, if you have a question for Ladybug, I’ll pass it along, but there’s no guarantees. And, be sure to keep up with all of our news on the Ladyblog!”

The footage showed Chat Noir dropping down in a park, waving to some pedestrians, before leaping back up to the rooftops. “I think this will be the  _ purr _ fect opportunity to connect with my, doubtless, hundreds of fans. So tweet me, and wave when you see me!”   

Then the footage showed the camera shaking and Chat’s confused face. He stuck his tongue out slightly and the video ended. 

“Well?” Chat asked, nervously.

“It was cute!”

“You liked it?”

“Yeah! I think this is a really good idea too. It’s kinda proof that we’re patrolling the city, and it might help ease up some reporters from overwhelming us after a fight.”

“So I have your blessing to continue?”

“Yes. Just as long as you are smart with the questions you answer. You’re smart, and I trust you…but just exercise caution.” 

“Always, my lady,” he beamed.

Marinette’s phone started to buzz, and she held a finger up to her lips to keep him quiet. 

“Hey Alya,” she greeted. 

“ _ Girl! You won’t believe it! Chat-Freaking-Noir just emailed me! He has a twitter account and a youtube channel, and he wants to team up with the Ladyblog _ !”

Marinette smiled at him, glad that he had taken that extra step. “Oh that’s awesome! What’s on the youtube channel?” 

“He’s only got one video so far, and it’s really cute! He’s just jumping over Paris but in it he says people can ask him questions! And then he endorsed my blog! It was awesome!”

As Alya ranted on and on about how absolutely ecstatic she was about this, Marinette couldn’t help but stare at Chat. Did he know that Alya was her best friend? Was he trying to make up for what happened to Adrien? 

Either way, she was just happy to have such a kind and thoughtful friend.

—

The next morning, Emile walked to school from his godfather’s house. He arrived a little early. Early enough to see his classmates, including Nino and Marinette, surrounding Alya’s tablet. 

“Good morning!” He chirped. 

He was promptly hushed by Alya, who didn’t even look up from the screen. 

Adrien rolled his eyes and took to his seat. He figured she was watching his video again, and bragging to everyone that her blog was endorsed by none other than Chat Noir. 

But as he tuned his hearing in, he heard something far worse. 

“Several protestors have arrived at City Hall to protest the superhero fund. While others have taken to social media to show their support. One such site is the Ladyblog, run by Alya Cesaire. Her post, as written this morning reads, ‘Chat Noir and Ladybug constantly put their lives on the line to protect Paris from a terrorist. Not only have they stopped him every time, but they repair all the damage done in the meantime, in some cases, leaving things in a better condition then they were before. Our heroes must be able to drop everything thats going on in their lives to help. And they can’t offer any explanations to friends, family, or employers, which would make their lives very difficult. While we shower them in fame and praises, they get nothing out of this but headaches. If Chat Noir asked for some financial help, we should be able to give it to him.’”

Adrien winced. Sounds like the board meeting already happened, and now everyone knew the favor he asked. He glanced over to Marinette, to see her frowning in concentration. 

Nadja was standing by a protestor out in front of city hall. “Superheroes aren’t supposed to be paid. They’re volunteers, like firefighters. If Chat Noir wants money so badly, maybe he should try to live a more frugal lifestyle instead of asking for our taxes. It’s selfish, honestly.” 

Adrien didn’t think so. And neither did his growling stomach.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir have yet to comment, but we are constantly refreshing Chat Noir’s twitter page to see if he has anything to say.” 

Oh, that’s right. He had a twitter now. He took out his phone, only to find hundreds of messages and questions. 

_ That was fast… _ he mused. A lot of them were repeats, asking for his real name. Some others asked about his relationship with Ladybug. A quick glance through, and he found a couple of questions that would be fun to answer in his next video. 

But to get back to the task on hand…how to stop all this hubbub in 140 characters?

_ @nadjiatvinews Thank you for covering this story and showing both sides. I just want to be able to eat. Is that too much to ask? _

There. Short, sad, and to the point. 

He turned around to try and see the tablet screen, but everyone was too invested. 

“Chat Noir has just sent out a tweet about this situation, which says quote ‘@nadjiatvinews Thank you for covering this story and showing both sides. I just want to be able to eat. Is that too much to ask? _ ’  _ No Chat Noir, I don’t think it’s too much to ask. But it is ultimately up to the ministry to decide. The next meeting to decide on Chat Noir’s proposed Superhero Fund is Wednesday afternoon, and we’ll be there to get all the latest coverage. Nadja Chamack, Tvi news.” 

Adrien pulled out his wallet, and looked at the 5 euro bill he had for lunch. Perhaps his lady would be merciful and provide him with some croissants for dinner.


	8. The Home

Chat Noir snuck into Master's Fu's home after his patrol. It was only 10pm, but the lights were off and Fu was fast asleep, snoring away.

Adrien dropped his transformation in the backroom by his little homework table, and opened his laptop.

"Cheese?" Plagg asked, hopeful.

"Oh, right, sorry." Adrien winced and dug around in his backpack. "There's only one wheel left. So don't eat it all until we can get more tomorrow."

Plagg groaned, but begrudgingly agreed, if only for his own benefit.

Adrien got to work on his homework. He had an essay due tomorrow that he was sorely behind on. He would have finished it earlier, but other matters took precedence.

"Pretty good speech you gave," Plagg smirked, sitting on the top of his laptop. "Really got the media off your back there."

"It was just a thank you speech for the mayor. I had to, there was no way I wasn't going thank him. It's a 1000 euros a month."

"As long as you keep up with patrols and akumas."

"Well yeah, obviously."

"I can see why people would be protesting you."

"They aren't protesting me specifically. They just don't want me to get paid."

"Yeah, they want you to save their lives for free."

"And you see how silly that is? You were the one who said I should turn Chat Noir into a living."

"I did, didn't I? Interesting..."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll bite. Why do you think they're protesting?"

"Well, in their eyes, Ladybug and Chat Noir allowed a citizen to be killed. And now they want money?"

Adrien frowned and leaned back against the wall. "I didn't think about that."

"Obviously."

"Well, it's a done deal. Paris will get over it eventually."

"What does Ladybug think about it?"

"She doesn't mind. She said if I need money, it made sense to ask for help. Fighting the Akuma is hard work."

"Was she jealous?"

"I offered to split the check, but she turned it down."

Speaking of checks, he pulled out the one Mayor Bourgeois had given him. Thankfully, it wasn't a giant check like the ones they gave at sweepstakes. But it was clearly from the mayor, and the memo line read 'To Chat Noir.' So what was he supposed to do? Open a new bank account as his alter ego and then transfer money to his normal account? He rubbed his head. Secret Identities sucked!

"Ladybug is just too noble to accept money for her hard work."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Or, it could be that she lives at home with her parents, and she gets an allowance?"

"Please, what teenager passes up the opportunity for money?"

"The kind that recognizes that their friend needs help, now will you drop it? I have an essay to write."

"Fine, if you won't admit your guilt, then you can just suffer."

Adrien groaned. Plagg, being his Kwami, had a tendency to pick at his nerves just so, and pick up on the emotions he wanted to ignore. "I keep lying to her. And if there's anything I remember about Volpina, it's that Marinette hates liars." He was quiet a moment and thought back to that day. "I think I understand why she was angry though. Lila flirting with me, and lying about an affiliation with Ladybug to do it. Hmm, that makes sense."

Plagg cleared his throat. "And?"

"And...I'm scared. I keep lying to her, but I know when this bubble bursts, it's going to be ugly."

"You don't think she'll understand?"

Adrien sighed. "I...if it were me, and Marinette faked her death to continue being Ladybug, and she didn't confide in Chat Noir...I might feel betrayed."

"If the situation was like that, then why would she confide in you? She's the one who has been insistent on secret identities. Even after you found her out."

"But this is an exception Plagg! I faked my death! That's not something to hide from your partner! Not if you trust them…"

"But you did, and now you have to deal with it."

Adrien frowned, falling silent. Then, "I thought you were thousands of years old. I thought you were supposed to unleash divine wisdom upon me."

"You want wisdom? Fine. Wait. Like Master Fu said about the molten glass. You saw her bedroom walls. Eventually, she'll move on from Adrien. Not totally, ever. But enough that it doesn't sting anymore. That's when you should tell her."

"How long will that take?"

"Who knows. A few months? Weeks? Years? I know it took me three years to grieve the loss of my love."

Adrien softened. "Your love? I didn't know you were in love once."

"Yeah, a real beauty. An aged cheddar packed in charred whiskey barrels. It sounds so simple, but the place that made it burned to the ground in the 1500's. It was awful."

Adrien scoffed. "Why did expect anything else…?"

"But now Camembert is my true love. I think I might love it more than I loved that whiskey cheddar."

Adrien leaned his head on his knuckles, just listening to his kwami.

"The thing is, until I lost that Whiskey cheddar, I never would have loved Camembert. You following me?"

"Wait, are you saying that now Adrien's out of the way, she'll start loving Chat Noir?"

"No, I'm saying she'll start to love you."

"But—"

"New wisdom!" Plagg interrupted and zipped out of the room, startling Adrien for a moment. He returned a moment later, with a necklace in his grasp.

"This is my mom's necklace?" He raised his eyebrow. It was simple, despite the wealth the Agreste's had. His mother had once told him this was the first necklace Gabriel gave her when they got married. Just a thin chain and a pear cut diamond.

"These little flat parts are called facets." Plagg explained.

"I know, I'm not five."

Plagg hissed, perturbed to be interrupted during his 'wisdom'.

"Uh, sorry, please continue."

"Thank you. Each facet is cut very particularly to reflect light, and the gem looks different from each facet." He dangled the jewel in front of the desk lamp, sending a bunch of sparkles across the table surface. "Adrien was one of your facets, but it wasn't you. Your father made sure that Adrien was just what everyone wanted to see. Chat Noir is just a facet as well, a part of you that is constantly filled with adrenaline and confidence. Emile…now the name is different, but he's the most you you've been. The boy sitting in front of me is the gem. Ladybug has to see past the facets to see you."

Adrien stared at his kwami, and then at the necklace. After a beat, he put it on, hiding it under his shirt. "I didn't know you knew so much about diamonds. I thought your expertise was only in cheese."

"Cats like shiny things, silly boy." Plagg stated, matter of factly. "Now I'm all wisdom-ed out. Hit me up in another ten years, and I'll have another cheese analogy for you."

Adrien scratched the kwami between the ears, his soft spot, and quiet purring filled the space. "You're my best friend Plagg, you know that right?"

"Yeah yeah, you know how I feel about mushy stuff."

"Oh, I know." Adrien smirked. "But I just thought I'd remind you."

"So I might as well remind you about your essay."

"My essay!"

—

The next day, a bleary-eyed Emile walked to school. It wasn't the first time walking, but everyday was as strange as the first. As Adrien, he'd never been allowed to walk anywhere alone. Though, he was honest enough to admit getting a ride to school in the mornings was nice. But he was beginning to enjoy his walks, as sleepy as he was.

He stopped at a cafe, and bought two coffees. One for him, and one for Marinette. It was a small gesture, one that he hoped was not too bizarre for Emile.

Emile would be stepping up his game. Chat would try to refrain from visiting her every night, despite knowing who she was. Because more than anything, Adrien wanted her to love him for who he was. It had been wonderful knowing that she loved Adrien for the gem shining through, so to speak, and not just the pretty face in the posters. But there was even more to him than that. A goofy, fun-loving, dramatic side to him that she was missing out on.

He entered the classroom a few minutes before class started, delighted to see his angel was there already, with eyes half closed.

"Good morning Marinette," he chirped happily. "Do you like coffee?"

She blinked up at him in surprise. "I…do on occasion."

"Would a free cup from a friend be an occasion?" He set the cardboard cup in front of her, watching with glee as her eyes widened and her mouth formed a very kissable 'o'.

She smiled at him. "I will gladly accept your coffee! Thank you! I'm actually having a hard time staying awake this morning."

He slid his backpack onto his seat and then sat on his desk, facing towards her, a very improper action, if he did say so himself. "I'm the same way! I'm such a night owl it's a disaster. I used to wake up really early." For photo shoots. "But now I can barely manage to make it to school on time."

Alya leaned over the desk and mock whispered. "I don't mean to alarm you, but I think you and Marinette are soulmates."

"Alya!" Marinette flushed madly.

Emile just laughed, loudly, and without restraint. A very Chat Noir-esque trait.

Marinette's face flushed a little more as she observed him.

"Oh please, it's only been like two weeks since you showed up, and you already have a crush on the baker girl? Please, get behind all the other loser boys in this school." Chloe spoke clearly, apparently ready to take Emile down. She hadn't succeeded yet, since he seemed impervious to her 'perfection'.

Emile turned his, literally, award winning smile to her and sang, "Jealous?"

Chloe sneered. "Ugh! As if I'd ever want you to like me, Quasimodo!"

"Reverse psychology, classic. Maybe someday you will win my heart, Chloe Bourgeois."

Chloe scoffed again and turned her head with a little 'hmph!'

"Uh...Emile?" Marinette asked shyly.

"Hmm?"

She was speaking quietly, so he had to lean in the hear her. "I...do you remember when we talked about Adrien? The boy who..."

He quickly stopped her from having to say it. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, I...I kind of...really liked him. And since the whole..." she trailed off, her face pink, but her eyes downcast.

"I totally understand." He smiled at her, softly, encouragingly. "It's not really a crush, despite what Chloe thinks. I do think you're cute, but I just want to be your friend. If that's okay? You seem like a really nice person. Especially if what Master Fu said about you is true." Another lie, but he felt justified in this case.

Her blush returned, with a horrified look to match. But she quickly covered it with a stutter. "No! I—sure! Yes! That's great! Friends! You can't have enough friends! Heh?" She bared her teeth in an attempted smile, as Alya whispered, "smooth..."

"Um," she tried again, "I actually have a favor..."

"Shoot!"

"My dad threw his back out yesterday, and we're supposed to get a shipment of flour later tonight. Nino and Alya are coming, but would you be willing to help with some heavy lifting?"

Emile grinned, "of course! What time?"

"Just after school. I don't know how long it'll take."

"That's fine! My schedule is wide open!" And he loved every minute of it.

—

At lunch, the group met at the bakery, which was becoming a tradition. Even if they brought their own food, they still went to Marinette's to eat. It was convenient, and the Dupain-Cheng household was just too cozy to pass up.

Emile sat at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in his hands, in complete bliss. It was an amazing feeling to be invited out by friends, and not having to deny them.

He almost began to purr.

As Alya was just at the apex of her 'why Hawkmoth is on Hiatus' theory, the door opened and Tom came in.

"Hi kids," he smiled, hiding a wince. The back brace did not go unnoticed by the group.

"You holding in there okay, papa?"

"Your old man is as tough as nails. But once I get some ibuprofen and sit for a bit, I'll be right as rain." He fished the pills out of the medicine cabinet. "You kids wouldn't be willing to help me out later today would you?"

"Marinette already reached out, and we'll all be there to help!" Alya said, flexing her arm.

Tom laughed in relief. "Thank goodness! I couldn't imagine my wife and Marinette doing it all by themselves."

"How long will you be in the brace?" Emile asked.

"Oh the doctor said I have to wear this thing for three weeks, but I have to avoid heavy lifting for six to eight weeks. It's gonna make things more difficult around here for sure."

"What if I were to help?" Emile asked, sitting up and smiling.

Marinette's eyes widened. "Oh, Emile, you don't have to…"

"Of course I don't have to, but I want to. You've been so nice to invite me along and give me food, it's the least I could do!" And, he'd get to get in with the in-laws.

"Well," Tom began. "I really could use the extra help right now. A strong young man! I'll talk to my wife and see what she thinks. We wouldn't be able to pay you much."

"Oh no, you don't need to pay me...unless it's with cookies."

Tom laughed, "alright, then I'll talk with Sabine and see what she thinks." And he left.

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing." Alya noted with a smirk.

"Uh, what am I doing?"

"You're trying to get in with Marinette's parents!" Oh, she was good.

Emile scoffed, but blushed at the look Marinette was giving him. "You were there this morning. It's not a crush. It's just…what friends do, right? I just want to do the right thing."

Marinette reached over and touched his hand. "Well, you'd really be helping us out. I do appreciate the offer."

Adrien blushed. Nearly all of his interactions with her as Adrien had been…awkward. To say the least. It wasn't long before he 'died' that she was finally able to talk to him with full sentences. As Ladybug, she flirted with him, and teased him, and acted like a brave older sister. But this look on her face, it was totally new. Full of adoration and gratitude, with just a touch of helplessness. He returned the touch by holding her hand. "It's not a problem at all. Like I said, I owe you."

The group finished their meal, and Alya finished her theory on Hawkmoth, before it was time to return to school.

The rest of the day, Marinette kept staring at the back of Emile's head. Maybe it was Alya's conspiracy theorist tendencies rubbing off on her. But Marinette could have sworn there was something familiar about him. The blonde hair was strikingly similar to Adrien's as she had the sunshine gold burned into her retinas after staring at him for two years. But his mannerisms were almost more like Chat Noir. A little dramatic and grandiose. Not quite as much, and not so annoying. And the puns, Emile liked puns and portmanteaus. But thankfully he kept them at a normal amount.

Perhaps she was only seeing what she wanted to see. Emile was sitting in Adrien's seat, and was taking up the role of second boy in their little quartet. Heavens forbid he actually take Adrien's place! No, no one could ever do that!

But he just seemed...familiar. Even his voice rang a bell.

He turned around in his seat and gave her a little smirk and a wink, and for half a second, she swore she was looking at Chat Noir.

But the scar convinced her otherwise. Chat had some scarring there too, but not as dramatic.

"Uh, Marinette? You okay? Or are you just stunned by my beauty?"

"Oh, no no. Sorry, I was lost in thought. What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to work with me on the worksheet? Nino ditched me for Alya."

"Oh! Sure we can work together!"

Emile beamed. "Just don't get lost in my eyes, My Lady."

Marinette was going to retort, but found her voice dry. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be...

After school, the group returned to the bakery, only to be enthusiastically greeted by Tom and Sabine.

"There's our hard workers! Ready to haul ass?"

"Thomas! Language!" Sabine chortled as she elbowed her husband. "There will be snacks waiting for you after the work is done!"

Since the Dupain-Cheng's had the extra help, they took advantage of them by not only unloading the delivery of sugar, chocolate, flour and other ingredients, but also doing some heavy cleaning in the bakery. This included moving entire displays out of the way to mop under them. All the windows and glass casings were washed and all the metal was polished.

Three hours later, everything was in its place and the bakery sparkled.

"Wow! It looks great!" Marinette chirped with pride. "Thanks for all your help guys!"

"No problem," Nino grinned. "Now about those snacks…"

They all hustled upstairs and gathered in the kitchen. Laughter took place, as it resided with the Dupain-Cheng's. It was a close friend with Alya and Nino, and an old friend of Adrien's. What he wouldn't give to have this everyday of his life.

"Emile?" Sabine asked, after a lull in conversation.

"Oh, yes?"

"Tom said you offered to help us during his recovery period."

"That's right," he rambled. "I don't have very much baking experience, but I'm available whenever I'm not in school. I can even get up early in the morning."

The parents grinned at each other, before Sabine continued. "Well, I wouldn't feel right about taking you on if we couldn't pay you."

"Oh no, that's fine! I don't need any money…but I'm like a cat, if you feed me, I'll keep coming back!"

"Well, I was going to say…" Sabine continued her knowing grin. "We have a spare room, if you'd like to stay with us. We'll pay you in room and board."

Adrien's eyes widened. He couldn't possibly be that lucky, could he? Maybe it was because he was with Ladybug at the moment, maybe her luck was rubbing off on him. Or maybe it was her lucky charm in his back pocket.

"So, how about it, roomie?" Marinette nudged his arm.

"Yes! 100% yes! I was even—living with Master Fu is nice and all, but I have to share a room at his place. I was trying to save up some money for an apartment—" He ran a hand through his hair, partly in shock, but mostly in joy. "I don't know what to say! Thank you!"

"There are two conditions." Sabine interrupted, her voice deadly serious.

"Yes, of course." Adrien sobered.

"Number one, you have to keep up with your homework. School comes first. And number two…you have to join us for dinner and movie nights."

Adrien's eyes widened as he looked at the smiling family. "I…" he choked.

"What, is that going to be a problem?" Tom nudged him.

"No, not a problem at all." And everyone, including Adrien, was wholly unprepared for the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"Emile?" Marinette asked, a careful hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I just…this is all I ever wanted. To…be a part of a family." He wiped his cheek. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Later that night, Emile returned to the bakery with all his earthly possessions in tow. A big duffel bag, which held all his clothes, a backpack, and a smaller duffel for the fragments of his old life.

"Welp, here I am! Emile Fu, bakery gremlin." He grinned.

Marinette had been the one to greet him at the door. "Bakery gremlin, huh?"

He hunched over slightly and spoke in a voice akin to Igor. "At your service, my lady."

She laughed heartily, a wonderful song to his ears. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

It was across the stairway from the bakery. A small room, about the size of a college dorm. There was a little closet, a bed, and a table with a little lamp and two chairs. The walls were painted a soft blue, and there was a window with an alley view, just big enough for Chat Noir to fit through.

"It's not much, but you can have it all to yourself." She grinned. "The door locks, and the bathroom is directly above you."

"Thanks Marinette, this is awesome."

"No, thank you. My parents were actually really stressed about trying to figure out what to do. My dad can still bake, but there's a lot of heavy lifting prep work, and deliveries. You're their hero."

Adrien smiled at that. A hero in more ways than one. "I wondered. If it's just your family running the place, then I assumed there would be trouble without your dad being able to lift. I'm really glad I could help."

"Then, I'll let you get settled in. Mom and dad are working on dinner. Do you like quiche?"  
"Love it," he beamed.

Though she said she would leave him be, she found a question on the tip of her tongue, and so she leaned against the doorframe and watched him unpack. He took his, frankly atrocious, clothes out of his duffel bag and laid them on the bed.

"Are you going to keep watching me? Or are you going to help?" He teased.

"O-oh, yeah, I can—"

"I'm just kidding Marinette, you don't have to help. There's not much to put away."

She blushed and knotted her fingers together.

"But you do look like you have something to say."

Might as well get it over with. She thought. She glanced behind her, checking to see that the coast was clear. "Um…you—do you know who I am?"

He continued folding his clothes, not even looking at her. "Do I know that you're Ladybug? Yes. I thought that was fairly obvious."

Marinette turned slightly and rested her forehead on the doorframe with a groan.

"But don't worry, I know it's a secret."

"Why do you know?"

It was time for another lie. "Well, Master Fu is 180-something, but he's not immortal." Now that he thought about it, that was a problem. He might need to ask the old man about doing some extra training.

"Do you know who Chat Noir is?"

"Of course," he answered easily. "Probably the coolest person on earth."

She barked a laugh, "now you're just messing with me."

"I am not! That guy is too hot to trot! He's purr-fection."

"Ugh, and you sound just like him." She rolled her eyes. "So," she continued, nervously. "I have to ask. Who are you trying to be friends with?"

He smiled softly at her, and then fished out the necklace from around his neck. "These flat parts are called facets."

"Right."

"And each facet is cut very specifically to reflect light. And looking at each facet differently changes the appearance of the gem. Ladybug is one of your facets, and so is Marinette. I want to be friends with the whole gem."

He hadn't realized how close they had gotten until he looked up from the diamond. Her big blue eyes were glistening, just like the jewel. A light dusting of pink sat upon her nose, as she stared up at him.

God, she was beautiful. And she had been there all along. Just a little bit further and…

She stepped back, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Thanks…that means a lot."

He managed a smile in return, though his stomach was twisting. "Of course."

"I'll let you know when dinner is ready." And she all but shut the door in his face.

He sighed. One day, and hopefully soon, he'd tell her the truth, and they'd finally be together.

Plagg floated up to his face, a sneer on his face. "You rotten thief."


	9. The Feelings

The song ‘I love you Baby’ by Frank Sinatra makes a vital appearance in this chapter, and I recommend looking it up to get the whole feeling.

—

Patrols were strange for a while. Though Chat knew her identity, it seemed he had a hard time reconciling the two together. He always stuttered over what to call her. Finally, she just grabbed his wrist, looked him in the eye and said. “When I’m transformed, call me Ladybug. When I’m not, call me Marinette. And you can throw your silly nicknames around wherever.” 

He pouted, “you think my nicknames are silly, bugaboo?”

“Ugh, yes. Especially that one.” Then she grinned cheekily. “Though I secretly like My Lady. It makes me feel regal.” 

“You’re my Princess.” He stated, coming in close to try for a kiss. 

“And that must make you my jester.” She pinched his nose. 

“Me-owch! That…that actually kind of hurt.” 

“Sorry Chat.” She chuckled. Then she swung out her yo-yo and continued her scan of the city. 

It was late, almost midnight. Even though it was a Friday night, Marinette and Emile both had an early morning in the bakery to look forward to. But patrol was important, and so they made time for it…even after the long movie Tom picked for movie night. Luckily, the city was quiet. The rain of the day left an almost eerie fog along the streets. 

“I don’t like this.” Ladybug said after a while. They stopped on a rooftop, her eyes still scanning.

“What?”

“It’s been six weeks since the last akuma. Hawkmoth has never waited that long. He’s done two in one day before.” 

“I don’t like it either,” Chat admitted. “It’s like...he’s trying to lull us into a false sense of security.” 

She nodded at him, a tiny smirk on her face. “I’m glad that you’re in agreement with me. I don’t like thinking I’m just paranoid.” 

“He was so determined for so long. I can’t imagine he would have given up.” 

“Alya thinks he feels guilty about Adrien.” 

“Yeah, well...he’s not the only one.” 

“Chat?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I forgive you.” 

They stood in silence, as the words hung in the fog between them. 

“You said you had a reason for...what you did. And there’s no one I trust in this whole world more than you. So, if you say it needed to happen, then I believe you. And I forgive you.” 

“My Lady...” he breathed, stepping towards her. “How...are you doing?” 

“Honestly, better.” She sighed. “Adrien was my friend. He was kind, and loving, and devoted. But I didn’t love him.” 

Chat’s eyes widened in shock. 

“I was obsessed with him, and I was infatuated with him. I knew facts but...I was too much of a mess to really get know him, or to fall in love with him. I loved the idea of him. The thought of being with him and going on dates, and kissing...but...” 

“You never got to see all of him.” Chat finished, his heart in his throat.

“Yes. Exactly.” She nodded. “It may sound awful, but I couldn’t figure that out until he was gone.” 

Chat nodded. “Whiskey cheddar.” 

“What?” 

“Never mind.” 

She gave him an odd look, but shook her head and continued. “I still miss him, and he will always have a part of my heart. But...I tried to imagine what it would be like if I had lost you instead.” 

“You...wouldn’t get to listen to my puns you love so much?” 

She smiled at him, sadly, tenderly, and cupped his cheek. “No, minou. I would...I would miss you so much. I don’t know you like I knew Adrien. I don’t know your name or where you live or anything about your family...but I know your heart. I know your humor and your morals. I know all your little quirks, and most importantly, we share a lot of memories. The memories I had with Adrien? 90% of them consisted of me embarrassing myself in front of him.” 

Chat couldn’t help but laugh. She wasn’t wrong. 

“So what, My Lady? Are you finally starting to fall for me?” He winked. 

She hummed and then waltzed away, the heat from her hand still living on his cheek. “You might have competition.” 

“What! Who?! I’ll dual him in battle!” 

“Oh, leave him alone. He’s a very nice boy.” She glanced at him coyly. “He thinks your super cool.” 

“I mean, if that was a hint, it wasn’t a very good one. Everyone thinks I’m cool.” 

“Does the name Emile ring a bell?” 

Chat choked. “Uh oh yeah! He’s training with Master Fu. Right. Yeah, he’s totally awesome.” If Ladybug was starting to get interested in Emile and Chat, he needed to start dropping some more hints. 

“He’s staying with us for a while, helping my papa in the bakery. He’s really nice, and he has this…amazing way of dealing with Chloe.”

“What about the,” he gestured to the right side of his face, “Does it bother you?”

“Not really. I don’t even notice it anymore, to be honest. It’s just a part of what makes Emile, Emile. You know?”

Chat grinned. “Glad to hear it. I knew you weren’t the type to fall for pretty faces though.”

“I mean…I still think he’s kind of cute. But, more importantly, he’s kind and considerate. Sweet and full of devotion…” She glanced at him, noting the reserved look on his face. “Gosh, I’m sorry Chat. It must suck to hear me talk about liking someone else.” 

“I’m used to it.” 

“Oh kitty…” She took his hands. “I hate hurting you. I promise I’m not in love with him. He just…draws my interest.”

Chat seemed thoughtful as he clenched her hand. “Then…you should pursue him.” 

_ That _ was surprising. “What?”

“No, I’m serious! I’m been thinking lately, and I realized, I’m not the kind of guy ready for a relationship. Sure, I think you’re wonderful and I care a lot about you…but I’m not a domestic house cat, I’m a feral alley cat…bound to no one…totally free.” 

“Are you okay, Chat? This is very unlike you.” 

He simply shook his head. “You’ll get it eventually.” He poked her chest, right over her heart. “Just follow your heart, and trust your instincts. Everything will be fine. I’ve got an early morning tomorrow, so I’ll see you later.” He blew a kiss at her and vaulted off the roof, leaving a very confused Ladybug behind. 

“Well, how do you like that?”

—

The weeks following were dreamlike. Hawkmoth had yet to rear his ugly head, and that gave Marinette plenty of time to be punctual and complete all her homework on time. 

Emile walked her home and to school, every day. And each morning, he was sure to compliment her outfit and tell her how pretty she looked. At dinner, he wooed her parents with his charm and humor. Some nights, they worked on homework together in her room, and other times, they just hung out and watched anime, per his suggestion. 

She still met up with Chat Noir on patrols, but he didn’t show up at her house anymore. In fact, his flirting died down, and turned into playful teasing and earnest compliments. 

Marinette considered these changes in her life a blessing. In her moments alone in her room, she would glance at the pictures of Adrien on her walls, and one by one take them down. Her favorite, the framed one on her desk, remained, and a candle sat beside it. Because even though she had discovered the truth of her feelings for him…she still missed him. Two months eased a lot of pain…but there was some grief and guilt that would never go away. 

But there was no changing the past, and the sooner she could bury those feelings, the better.

None of these thoughts ever came out near Emile. No matter what weird theories she had begun to get around him.

Then, one day, Emile walked her to school silently. There were no compliments, no charming quips, just a pleasant ‘Good morning, My Lady’ and that was it. Once they reached the classroom, he was quick to grab Alya and Nino and herd them into the hall. The rest of the week passed by the same way, and now Alya and Nino were acting strange around her too. 

“Something fishy is going on, Tikki.” Marinette noted, once she was home. “Emile’s up to something.” 

“Like what?” 

“I don’t know…but he’s gotten Alya and Nino in on it too, whatever it is.” 

“It’s not your birthday yet, is it?”

“Not for a few months yet.” She frowned and narrowed her eyes. Then she took out her phone and looked at a picture of Emile, her, and Alya. Then she swiped through some other selfies with him in them. 

“What are you thinking?” Asked the Kwami. 

“How much do our transformations hide our appearance?” 

“It depends. The costumes are a manifestations of what you want, and what you idealize in a superhero. Your costume is basic, because you don’t see a need for accessories that don’t have a necessary function.” 

“Okay, but like, our faces. Say…Chat Noir’s scar is worse outside the suit. Is that possible?”

A little smirk played on Tikki’s face. “What are you saying, Marinette?” 

“Okay, hear me out, I’ve been thinking about this a lot…I think Emile is Chat Noir.” 

“Interesting theory…” Tikki sang. 

“It’s not a theory if you can prove it! You know his identity!” 

“I do, but I’m not going to tell you. You need to hear who he is from Chat himself. And you already gave him the conditions.” 

“Hmm…” She swiped through the pictures again, and then brought up Chat’s pictures on google. Then she watched some of his videos again. Without any confirmation, she was 99% sure she was right. 

“Well, now what?” She said aloud. “I’m not just going to ask him. And that doesn’t explain why he’s been a total flake all week!” 

“Maybe you should just ask him why he’s been avoiding you. You know where he lives.”       

“I mean…you’re not wrong.” She pouted and stormed down the stairs. 

Outside Emile’s room, she could hear music playing, some tune she didn’t recognize. She knocked hesitantly, her confidence fading with each step down the stairs. “Emile?”

The music stopped, and after a beat, the door opened, revealing a flushed boy. “Oh, hi Marinette. Fancy seeing you here.” 

“I live here.” She stated, with a pout. “Why have you been avoiding me all week?” 

He grinned. A very Chat-like grin. The kind of grin he got when she made a pun or returned a flirt. He giggled excitedly, and then closed the door on her. “Good night, my lady!” He sang. 

She pounded on the door. “What’s that supposed to mean!? Huh?!” 

But there was no reply, and the music started up again. 

“I’ll have you know, I don’t like liars, and I don’t like being left in the dark!” She shouted at the wood. 

“Then get a nightlight.” He quipped back. 

She muttered to herself. “If you are Chat, I’m going to swing you by the tail and launch you into the Eiffel tower.” And with that, she stomped back upstairs.

—

It was Friday. The last day of her insufferably lonely and confusing week. Alya seemed to have forgotten all about whatever it was that Emile was up to, because now she was being buddy-buddy and chatting away like nothing was wrong. 

Marinette was suspicious of everyone. 

When class ended for the day, Marinette and Alya departed from the classroom, arm in arm, and waltzed down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Alya tugged her over to the middle of the courtyard and then absolutely beamed at her. “Stay here.” She commanded. 

“What? Why?” 

“Just…trust me. This is going to be good.” 

Skeptical, she clenched the strap of her handbag and replied softly, “If you say so…” 

Alya retreated, snickering, and stood not to far away with camera in hand. 

Then music started playing. Old, romantic, sounded like it was from a different era. It was then that she noticed the speakers placed around the courtyard. She hadn’t paid them any mind earlier. 

And then there was singing. “ _ You're just too good to be true, _

_ I can't take my eyes off you. _

_ You'd be like heaven to touch, _

_ I wanna hold you so much. _

_ At long last love has arrived, _

_ And I thank God I'm alive. _

_ You're just too good to be true, _

_ Can't take my eyes off you _ .”

That voice was familiar, but she had only heard Chat sing in jest, when he was goofily ‘serenading’ her. And that one time with Princess Fragrance. But now, Emile was singing to her from the second floor, microphone in hand. He had started leaning on the railing, and then waltzed lazily over towards the stairs. His voice soft and meaningful, and his face…so full of reverence, directed at  _ her _ . Everyone else in the courtyard grew quiet and watched the magic happen.

“ _ Pardon the way that I stare, _

_ There's nothing else to compare. _

_ The sight of you leaves me weak, _

_ There are no words left to speak. _

_ But if you feel like I feel, _

_ Please let me know that it’s real. _

_ You're just too good to be true, _

_ I can't take my eyes off you. _ ”

The music crescendoed with horns blaring and Marinette watched in awe as he did this gyrating thing with his hips. He kicked his legs up and slid down the banister, then he landed on one knee in front of her as he cried out,

“ _ I love you baby! _

_ And if it's quite alright, _

_ I need you baby! _

_ To warm the lonely nights, _

_ I love you baby! _

_ Trust in me when I say… _ ”

He stood and held a hand out to her, swing dancing with her for a moment.

“ _ Oh pretty baby! _

_ Don't bring me down I pray, _

_ Oh pretty baby! _

_ Now that I've found you stay, _

_ And let me love you, baby, _

_ Let me love you… _ ”

The music calmed down again, and he wrapped his arms around her from behind, swaying them together in a tender, seductive way.

“ _ You're just too good to be true, _

_ I can't take my eyes off you. _

_ You'd be like heaven to touch, _

_ I wanna hold you so much. _

_ At long last love has arrived, _

_ And I thank God I'm alive. _

_ You're just too good to be true, _

_ Can't take my eyes off You. _ ”

The music picked up again and he raised his arms to twirl her. Then he sang and bumped the side of his hips against hers with each beat.

“ _ I! Love! You! Baby! _

_ And if it's quite alright, _

_ I need you baby! _

_ To warm the lonely nights, _

_ I love you baby, _

_ Trust in me when I say… _ ”

He stepped up to her, and cupped her cheek in an endearing way. 

“ _ I need you baby! _

_ Don't bring me down I pray, _

_ Oh pretty baby! _

_ Now that I've found you stay, _

_ And let me love you, baby, _

_ Let me love you… _ ” 

Marinette could only stare in awe as the music faded out. As if she needed any more proof, only one person was that dramatic, that extra, and he was beside her all along. 

He winked at her, “Sorry I’ve been aloof this week, you know how cats are sometimes.” 

She opened her mouth, the words weren’t there. 

“Kiss her already!” Someone shouted. 

He raised his eyebrow, and looped an arm around her waist. “Well, my lady?”

She nodded shyly with a blush, and tilted her head up. He traced her cheek, savoring the moment for all it was worth, then gently...

There was loud clapping that interrupted the moment. “Well well well,” Chloe Bourgeois called out. “What is this? The Phantom of the Opera? My bad, that was too awkward and cringey. Marinette, you’re not seriously falling for that, are you?” 

“Go away, Chloe!” Alya shouted, still recording. 

“Aw, Pookie, don’t be jealous. I’ll sing a song for you next week!” Emile teased, despite the annoyance rumbling in his chest. 

“Shut it, Quasimodo, I’ll deal with you in a minute.” She crossed her arms and stared at Marinette. “Well?”

“Well, what, Chloe? This was the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen. Leave us alone.” 

“It’s only been two months since Adrien died, and you’re so quick to move on already? Jesus, it’s like all that stuttering and blushing didn’t really mean anything, did it?” 

Emile stepped between them. “If this is a ploy to get me all to yourself, it’s not working very well…”

“I said shut it, Cheese Grater face!” 

“Are you insinuating that my face looks like a cheese grater, or that someone took a cheese grater to it?”

“Take your pick! I don’t care! I’m not talking to you!” She stepped around him to continue her glare at Marinette. “Because you made such a big mess of yourself whenever Adrien was around! I thought he meant something to you!” Then she sneered. “I guess he didn’t if you let him fall.” 

Marinette gasped out in pain. God, this was just the thing to dredge up all that guilt. 

Adrien tried again, “You know Chloe, jealousy can be a pretty ugly thing.”

“Shut up!” Chloe threw a perfectly manicured hand into his face with a resounding slap. “You are the scum of this earth as far as I’m concerned. And this conversation doesn’t concern you, so stay out of it.” 

“But what if I make it my business, hmm? Then what are you going to do, Feisty Girl?”

“I don’t know what planet you’re from, but you’re lucky I’m even talking to you right now. I’ve put up with your disgusting attempts at flirting, your tacky wardrobe, and your, frankly, revolting face because you were the new kid at school, and I can play nice. And I dislike Marinette, but even I can see that she’s so far out of your league, you would have to be retarded to think that she’d go for you.” 

His voice had a very distinct waver in it, but he still tried to reply with his flirty behavior, “wow, that’s some real trash talk, Pookie. Is that one of your kinks?” 

“Emile…” Marinette touched his shoulder. “Stop…”

“No,” he glanced back. “It’s my job to take the hits for you. No matter how they come.”

“Oh, how noble!” Chloe laughed. “Trying to protect Marinette from the truth? Well, here’s the harsh truth, if nobody told you.” She poked him in the chest. “My best friend is dead thanks to Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

“I jumped after him!” Marinette shrieked. It didn’t matter that Adrien was trying to deviate the conversation, Chloe had effectively pulled out every self doubt she had about that day, and now she was weeping. “I tried to save him, even if I couldn’t…I spent days in bed, crying over him. I know it was my fault! And I’m sorry!”

“Sorry? Sorry!? You didn’t even come to his funeral! How can you be sorry?!” 

Then, everything came to a quiet standstill. A ring of darkness blossomed from the ground, and a woman in strange clothing emerged. She glanced around at the assembled, and then created another portal and disappeared. 

Silence reigned king as everyone stared at the place she had been a moment ago.

What they had been waiting for had finally happened, at the worst possible time. 

An akuma. 


	10. The Akuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reviews and feedback I’ve gotten for this story is...absolutely phenomenal! I didn’t know what to expect when I started posting this, but it certainly wasn’t this much love! I apologize for not replying to every comment, but know I read and re-read each one and smile! You guys are amazing, and are 100% the reason updates come so fast. Thank you!!
> 
> Also, as of Catalyst- Hero’s Day Part One, this story falls out of canon lore. But I already wrote and planned how it ends, and I didn’t really want to change it all.

—

Everything came to a quiet standstill. A ring of darkness blossomed from the ground, and a woman in strange clothing emerged. She glanced around at the assembled, and then created another portal and disappeared.

Silence reigned king as everyone stared at the place she had been a moment ago.

What they had been waiting for had finally happened, at the worst possible time.

An akuma.

“This just in!” Alya said, breaking the awkward tension in the air. “Hawkmoth has finally broken his two months of silence since Hot Spot. I only saw the new akuma for a moment, but it looks like she creates portals. I’m off to track her down!”

“We better get to safety,” Emile nudged Marinette.

“Oh puh-lease, that akuma is long gone. I have some reprimanding to finish.”

Emile faced her head on, and even loomed over her. “No offense Chloe, but bringing up the past and hurting Marinette like this isn’t honoring Adrien’s memory. It’s ruining it. And I’m sure if it had been you up on the tower, you wouldn’t have jumped after him. So get over yourself, you bitch.” Then he wrapped an arm around Marinette and guided her into an empty classroom. “I’m going to go after Alya. Good luck out there.”

She wanted to reply, ‘you too’ but she only managed a quiet, “yeah.” She was glad he wasn’t trying to force his identity onto her right now. Not with these conflicting emotions rampaging through her, not when she had to have absolute focus.

“What a rollercoaster of emotions!” Tikki stated, wisely. “This akuma doesn’t look destructive, so please Marinette, take a second to breathe and focus.”

“Right,” she nodded. With a sigh, she relaxed her shoulders until all the tension disappeared. Of course Chloe had every reason to be upset about Adrien. But it was also obvious that she never got any therapy for it. And she was an attention hog. She had made her peace with Adrien, even if the ache remained. She would not return to dwelling on that accident, and instead get a grip and move on.

She exhaled slowly. “Alright Tikki. Spot’s on!”

Ladybug took off out the window, scanning the area for the akuma. She wasn’t being loud or destructive, but there were shouts of terror happening all over town.

“My Lady,” Chat said, by way of greeting. “Enjoy your time off?”

“Yeah, it was too good to be true.”

“Look at it this way, now we get another chance to get Hawkmoth’s Miraculous.”

She nodded to him, “You make a good point.”

There was more shouting by the Eiffel Tower, and the heroes headed that direction.

“This is going to be a hard one, since she can create portals. It might be hard to grab a hold of her.”

“Remember Troublemaker?” He asked. “She had to be tangible to touch us. This akuma will have to be outside a portal to hurt us.”

“Good thinking, kitty!”

They landed in the park just under the tower. The akuma was just standing there, white skin, black and purple swirling dress, and a red streak in her black hair.

Chat shouted out to her, “The Cake is a Lie!”

Ladybug had her yo-yo at the ready, but glanced over to him. “What the hell?”

“It’s a Portal reference…”

“Oh, right.”

“I have not come to fight,” The akuma stated, crystal clear. “Hawkmoth wishes to have a word.” And she summoned a large portal behind her, and gestured to it with one hand. “When you’re ready.”

Ladybug’s yo-yo stopped spinning and hung awkwardly in the air. The duo looked at each other.

“Ladybug…is this it?”

“I…I don’t know.” She said in a whisper. “But we have to go.”

“What if it’s a trap?”

“It probably is. But we can’t miss this opportunity.”

The akuma spoke again. “Hawkmoth assures that there’s no gimmick. He is preparing his surrender.”

Chat took her hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing her palm. “I’m with you, Ladybug. Now and forever.”

“Okay…okay,” then together they walked through the portal, the akuma following behind.

The room was dark, and rather barren. A window with a butterfly sat before them, and silhouetted against it was a tall man with a cane.

The two heroes heard the portal close behind them.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir. It’s a pleasure to meet you in the flesh.” His voice was cold, emotionless, everything expected from the man terrorizing Paris for years.

“I wish we could say the same.” Ladybug returned, still completely on edge.

They heard him sigh as he raised his hands toward the akuma victim. She was engulfed in black and purple shadows, and then returned to a normal human being. The little butterfly flew around in the space.

“Would you do the honors, Ladybug?” The villain asked.

Confusion sat on her shoulders, but she spun her yo-yo and caught the little butterfly, purified it, and watched as it flew out the window.

Hawkmoth turned to the woman. “That will be all Nathalie, thank you.”

The secretary nodded and left the room.

“Nathalie…?” Chat whispered in shock.

“I made a mistake,” Hawkmoth said. “Two, actually. I spent so much time and effort trying to get your Miraculous to fix the first, that I made another. Now I fear if I continue this trend, I will lose what little I have left.” He sighed again, his proud shoulders sinking. “Nooroo, dark wings fall.”

And there stood Gabriel Agreste, looking even worse than the last time they saw him.

“M. Agreste…” Ladybug began.

“I don’t need your pity,” he interrupted, holding up a hand. “I am a villain. And though I could try to justify my actions, it doesn’t matter anymore.” From his pocket, he took out a box. Then removed his brooch and placed it inside. “It’s better if you have this. Keep it for yourself, or give it to the guardian…it doesn’t matter. Just…get it away from me.”

She hesitated. She was still several feet away, but he held the box out to her. “I…my kwami is a dear friend to me,” Ladybug admitted. “I…I don’t know if I could take him away from you after this…you need help, Monsieur.”

“Don’t.” Gabriel said with a quivering lip. “I don’t deserve anything. I’ll be turning myself into the police after this meeting.”

Ladybug glanced to her partner, who had been awfully quiet during this whole exchange. She imagined he was in shock, but found a rather different reaction as she took him in.

His pupils were narrowed into slits as his lips pulled into a snarl, baring his teeth. His shoulders rose as he whole body shook with rage. He was coiled like a spring, ready to strike. And yet, tears spilled from his eyes and snot from his nose.

“Chat?” She asked softly.

That was the trigger. “You monster!” He shrieked, his voice breaking. He leapt and ran at the man, who stood unmoving. Waiting for his lot.

Ladybug shot out her yo-yo in time to snag him away. “No! Chat, he’s a civilian right now! You’d hurt him!”

“I’ll kill him!” Chat hissed back, thrashing like a wild animal. “I’ll scratch his eyes out!”

“Knock it off! He’s surrendering! There’s no reason to fight!”

“No reason to fight!? Are you stupid or something!?” He roared. “He kept his son locked up, like some neglected pet, boasting about how safe he was, and how important Adrien was…but he constantly put him in the line of fire of akumas! He’s a liar and he doesn’t deserve compassion!”

“It was never my intention—“ Gabriel tried to protest, brokenly.

“Shut up! **Shut up!!** You make me sick!” He sobbed. “What you did to him—what you did to—“ His breath caught in his throat. “He’s dead because of you!!”

And he wasn’t lying. The facet of Adrien, the personality and the self identity, that had died. Gabriel had trampled his spirit for the sake of safety, while he was the one causing the danger.

Ladybug wrapped an arm around his shoulders and steadied him as she freed him from the yo-yo. She squeezed him, staring him in the eye. “Look at me Chat. He will serve time for his crimes…but we aren’t going to be the ones to exact vengeance. Killing him or hurting him is only going to make you feel worse in the end.”

He avoided her eyes, blocking out her logic and reasoning. She didn’t understand, she’d never understand.

“Chat! Chat, listen to me!”

Chat snatched the yo-yo from her hand and glared at her. “I beg to differ.” Then he broke into a sprint again, running at Gabriel. “ **Cataclysm!** ”

“No!”

It all happened so fast. Ladybug ran, not seeing any other option. Gabriel would be obliterated, but with the suit, she at least stood a chance, right?

Right?

All of Adrien’s anger and rage that had been simmering for years evaporated instantly as his hand landed squarely on Ladybug’s chest. His eyes widened for a split second before a burst of energy sent them both flying across the room. The impact was jarring, but it didn’t hurt. He got to his feet quickly, his vision blurred and ears ringing from the blast.

“My Lady!” He croaked.

Chat could hear Gabriel speaking. “Ladybug? Are you alright? Can you hear me?”

“Get away from her!” He cried out, staggering over to them. “Don’t touch her!”

So Gabriel backed off, sitting just inches from her with clenched fists. “She’s still breathing…” he provided.

Chat Noir slid on his knees to get to her. She didn’t look hurt, but she was pale, unconscious, and her breathing was haggard. He couldn’t even find the courage to touch her. His hand trembled just in front of her face. “My Lady…”

“It was an accident…” Gabriel tried to calm him down. “You should take her to the hospital.”

Chat glanced at him, nostrils flaring, ready to tell him to shut up again, but Gabriel continued.

“You can beat me up later. You know where to find me…and I have nothing left to fight for.” He had the Butterfly Miraculous in his hand, still closed in it’s box. “This will be waiting for you.”

Chat wanted to take it right now, but he wasn’t thinking straight. All he could hear was her scream, a shrill screech of agony. He scooped her up carefully and only turned to spit at Gabriel before he leapt out the window.

—

Evening would be approaching soon. The streets were busy with hard working folks going home for dinner. Chat Noir carried his Lady over the rooftops as far as he could while his ring continued to beep.

“C-Chat?” Ladybug whispered, waking up.

“Hang on, LB. We’re going to the hospital.” He dropped down to an alley, only a few blocks from the emergency room, as his ring gave it’s final beep. Adrien was cast in a green light before Plagg appeared and dropped on his shoulder.

“Ugh, my aching head…” The kwami complained. “What did you do?”

Adrien didn’t answer as he hurried his steps, but remained in the back streets, away from prying eyes.

“I knew it was you…” Ladybug said softly, reaching up to touch his scar. “I don’t know how I missed it.”

“Hush, don’t waste any energy. We’re almost at the hospital, okay?”

“…I’m going to detransform…safer that way…”

“Yeah…”

“Spots off…” A flash of pink, and Marinette remained. Tikki shot out of the earrings and landed on Marinette’s forehead. She whimpered out in pain.

Adrien came to a full stop. The suit had hid all of the damage cataclysm left, but now…there was a huge black spot over her chest, and on closer inspection, he found it was her skin. Her shirt had been incinerated, and all that remained was blackened with bruises. Strange lumps shifted her skin in odd ways, and bones were sticking through, soaking what was left of her shirt in blood.  

“Adr-“ Plagg started, but then lost his voice. “…cataclysm?”

Adrien’s response was nearly inaudible. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Keep going,” Plagg urged. “You’re almost there.”

He burst into the emergency room. “I need help!” His voice broke. “Please help her!”

The nurses charged into action, and he was caught in a flurry of questions and directions. Marinette was taken from him and lain on a stretcher, but he didn’t dare let go of her hand. Absently, he noticed Tikki wasn’t on her head anymore, but he didn’t have the mind to worry about it.

“Sir, this is as far as you can go.” A nurse said, pulling their hands apart.

“No! I have to be with her! I have to see her! She needs me!”

“She needs you to be out here.” The woman said, holding his arms. “She needs you to contact her family and to let the doctors take care of her.”

“It was an accident…” He whispered, more tears rolling down his cheeks. He hadn’t stopped crying since Hawkmoth dropped his mask, and he imagined it would continue still. “My Lady…”

The nurse guided him back to the waiting room while Marinette was whisked off into surgery. He sat down hard, staring blankly at his bloody hands while his thoughts did somersaults. _I killed Ladybug. I killed the woman I love. I have nothing. My father is Hawkmoth. I tried to kill my father._

Plagg floated into his field of vision. “Adrien?” He said, wearily.

“I don’t have any cheese.” He replied distantly.

“I don’t need cheese.” He returned. Then he nuzzled against his face with a purr. “I just need you.”

Adrien cupped his kwami to him and just let himself weep.

“It was an accident.” Plagg whispered. “It’s going to be okay…”

“No it’s not…It’s not okay…” He breathed. “I shouldn’t be allowed this much power. I shouldn’t…”

“Adrien, you just learned that your abusive father is Hawkmoth. No one would be thinking logically. Don’t beat yourself up…”

“I keep messing up. I ruin everything and I keep hurting the ones I love…” He quaked.

Plagg sighed. He really wasn’t good at comfort and reassurance. “Can you at least pull yourself together to talk to her parents? They have to be called.”

“I can’t…I can’t tell them what happened!”

“Then don’t. Just tell them that Marinette’s in the Hospital.” Plagg poked his face, trying to ground him. “They need to know.”

Plagg was right of course, and hopefully he could swing it carefully. He took out his phone and dialed Sabine’s number.

“Emile!” She answered, frantic. “Where are you? Where’s Marinette!? You never came home from school! And there was an akuma—“

“I’m at the hospital.” He breathed.

“What? Honey, I can’t hear you. Please speak up.”

“I’m at the hospital!” He spoke again, his voice breaking with volume.

“Oh god! What happened?” Then he heard her pull the phone away to shout. “Tom! Tom! We have to go to the Hospital!”

“It was an accident.” He began. “Marinette—“

“Don’t worry, Sweetie. We’re on our way! You can explain later. Why don’t you call Alya? She’ll want to know!”

He was grateful for a little time to get his story straight. “Okay…I’ll see you soon. Be safe.”

The conversation with Alya was even shorter. He got to “Marinette’s in the hospital,” before Alya interrupted with, “be there in 10!” And hung up on him.

As he stared at the screen, his mind just turned blank. It was easier that way, rather there be no thoughts than too many. He wandered over to the window and looked out to the courtyard. It was the golden hour, all the plants and flowers were cast in a radiant orange and pink light.

Adrien would have found it beautiful if not for his whole world going gray.

What a day. It started off so wonderful and light and...then every possible thing that could go wrong did.

He didn’t know how long he stood there before someone shouted out, “Emile!”

He turned slightly before Alya embraced him tightly. “Where’s Marinette? Is she okay? What happened?”

Where to begin? What to even say? He just swallowed and pointed at the doors she disappeared behind.

Alya took in his appearance. His face was pale and some hair stuck to his face with sweat. Blood smeared on his cheeks, mixing with tears. His hands were totally red, and his clothes were stained.

“Hey,” she said, more gently. “You look terrible. Do you need to get checked out too?”

Probably, but he shook his head no. He might have sustained some bruising from that blast, but that didn’t matter right now.

“Do you want some water?” Again, her voice was soft.

He swallowed, his throat tight. Then with a simple nod, she patted his cheek. “I’m going to get you a water bottle. You should sit down, you look like you’re going to collapse.”

But instead, he returned his gaze to the window. He hugged himself with one arm, as the other rested on it and covered his mouth, lest his whimpering be heard by those few left in the waiting room.

“Here,” Alya stated, resting the bottle against his arm.

He took a cautious, shaky drink, and pressed the cool surface to his hot, wet face. His eyes hurt, and to everyone else they were totally bloodshot.

“Are her parents coming?”

He nodded.

“Okay, then we’ll wait together.” She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and just held him. After a moment of silence she said. “I think this afternoon went really well. Well, until Chloe interrupted that is.”

He hummed.

“She was really happy. You made her happy.”

He shuttered as more tears came.

“Was it bad?” She asked. “When you brought her?”

“I thought I killed her,” he whispered. “I don’t know how she’ll survive...”

Alya stared at him, open mouthed, but didn’t press it.

Tom and Sabine arrived soon enough, with a duffel bag on hand. “Emile! Oh honey…” Sabine cried, hugging him briefly and cupping his cheeks. “Oh sweetheart you look awful! Come on, come with me.” She herded him to the family bathroom and got to work cleaning his face. “You’re in shock.” She said simply.

He didn’t fight her one bit as she helped him out of his bloody shirt and into a clean one from her bag. Then she helped him wash his hands.

Was he really this helpless? He couldn’t even remember how to walk.

“That’s right, nice and clean.” Sabine said in her motherly tone.

Adrien melted. He let her help him and care for him, because he couldn’t care for himself. He hated himself. Hated Adrien, hated Chat Noir…and he was beginning to hate Emile, the helpless liar.

Sabine dried his hands. “Better?”

He clenched his eyes shut and tried to will himself not to cry again.

“It’s okay…it’s okay…” Though, her eyes were welling with tears too. She hadn’t seen Marinette, her own daughter, and he could only be grateful for that. He felt selfish for having her dote on him like this, but perhaps it was for the best to have her focus on other things.

She lead him back out to the waiting room, where Nino had joined Tom and Alya.

“Dude, you look like a wreck.”

Adrien attempted a laugh, but it came out as a choke.

Sabine combed her fingers through his hair patiently. “When you can, can you tell us what happened?”

Adrien bit his lip as he hugged himself again. He couldn’t possibly lie. But he couldn’t bare to tell the truth either.

“I can’t.” He said simply.

“Okay,” Tom returned gently. “It’s okay...whatever it was...thank you for taking care of her and bringing her here.”

Adrien shook his head. He didn’t deserve gratitude.

And so they waited. Sabine pulled out some bakery leftovers she had shoveled into a paper bag.

“Here, it’s not a substantial dinner, but you haven’t eaten since lunch.”

Adrien accepted a croissant, stealthily ripping it to pieces to give Plagg.

Finally sometime around midnight, seven hours after he and Marinette arrived, the doctor came out.

“Dupain-Cheng?”

All five gathered by the doctor, ready to hear the news.

“My name is Dr. Ernest Boucher, and I performed a fairly substantial surgery on your daughter Marinette.” He was a younger man, tall, dark hair, and very kind eyes and warm demeanor.

“How is she?” Tom began.

“She’s in critical condition. We’ve done all we can, but...it doesn’t look good.”

Adrien’s heart dropped to his shoes.

“As far as we can tell, something of substantial force hit her directly in the chest. Her sternum and front-most ribs were shattered, some to the point of breaking through the skin. Other places, she has flail chest, where her ribs have broken and separated from the thoracic cavity. This basically means her organs are completely unprotected.”

Tom wrapped an arm around Alya and his wife.

“In addition, the impact resulted in hemopneumothorax, a collapsed lung due to blood leaking into the pleural cavity. You could think of the lungs as two balloons, and both of them are in another balloon. The rib cage is connected to that outer balloon, and when it moves, we inhale and exhale. But that balloon, the pleural wall, was punctured by broken ribs, and the space filled with blood. Luckily, a chest tube and a respirator are keeping her breathing just fine for now.” He sighed, “but what we’re most worried about is her bruised heart, specifically her Right Ventricle.”

No one knew what to say, so the doctor continued. “No one in that condition should be able to speak, much less breathe. And to be honest, I can hardly believe she was alive. But yet, right up until surgery, she was cognizant and able to answer some questions, not very well, but a few words.”

“So what does this mean?”

“It means, she’s lucky. Whatever hit her, missed everything but her chest. She has no spinal or cranial injuries, no lower thoracic injuries to her other organs, nothing. But it’s still uncertain if she’ll recover. We’ve got a pump for the blood in her pleural cavity, and it’s regulating the pressure needed to aspirate. We’ve set her ribs, and stitched up her wounds. There’s not much else we can do for her heart except continue to monitor it. Luckily, it was only bruised and not punctured. The next thing we have to watch for is an infarction.”

“What’s that?”

“A heart attack. If her right ventricle continues to work the way it should, we shouldn’t have to worry. But if it stops, then we need to be prepared for complications like complete cardiac arrest.”

“Will she make it?” Adrien whispered.

The doctor breathed slowly, and met his eyes. “At this point, I really don’t know. If the bleeding stops, and her heart keeps going, I think she’ll make it.”

Adrien wanted to cry again, but this time in relief. It wasn’t confirmation, but it was hope.

“Now here’s the part I dread as a doctor,” he continued. “I have to tell you you can’t see your daughter yet. It may be a few hours or even days before she stabilizes. I suggest going home for the night.”

No one in the group liked that, but of course no one was going to fight.

“Is it alright if we stay?” Asked Tom. “I couldn’t bare going home. Not when there’s so much uncertainty.”

“Sure, you’re welcome to wait here as long as you need to.”

“Thank you doctor.”

“I’ll be sure to report any changes as soon as they happen.”

Now that things were more certain, Adrien seemed to find the ground for the moment, and gathered himself. He took another drink from the water Alya gave him, and glanced at Plagg in his pocket.

“How are you doing, Plagg?”

“Don’t worry about me...” the Kwami scolded.

“Would you be able to transform me?”

“Now?”

“I have some unfinished business.”

“Don’t do anything hasty.”

“I won’t. Not this time.”

Adrien looked up to the others. Alya was holding onto Nino as Tom and Sabine continued to talk to the doctor.

“I’m going to get some air,” he told his friends. “I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“Do you want us to come with?” Alya asked.

“No, I...need a bit for myself. Sorry. I’ll be back.”

“Okay, stay safe.”

Emile exited the hospital, and Chat Noir raced into the night.


	11. The Guilt

Chat Noir landed in front of the Agreste Mansion. It was far too late for anyone to be awake or to be taking company, but he was hardly a guest. A light was on in the lobby. 

Someone was waiting.

He pressed the doorbell, and the familiar camera swiveled out and looked at him. He didn’t say a word, not knowing what to say in the first place.  

The gate simply rolled open as did the front door. 

Nathalie greeted him, but he almost didn’t recognize her at first. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and her hair was braided over her shoulder. 

“We didn’t know when you’d return.” She said simply. 

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t know why he was apologizing, but he felt bad more for making her wait than anything, probably an old habit.  He saw the Gorilla sitting on the steps and two large suitcases next to him on the floor.

Gabriel was sitting in a chair when he entered, head in his hands, but when Chat came into the lobby, he stood. “How’s Ladybug?” 

Chat didn’t fight the scowl. “Why do you care? You didn’t mind trying to kill her before.” 

A pained look took over the man’s face, as he whispered. “I only wanted her Miraculous...I don’t want to be responsible for another death.” 

That made Adrien feel better, slightly, but he didn’t comment. 

“Well?” Began Gabriel. “Aren’t you going to beat me up?” 

God, he wanted to. But he supposed faking his death was the greatest blow he could give. 

“No,” he responded. “I shouldn’t have let my anger take me like that in the first place.” 

Gabriel only nodded, not arguing with a blessing. He spoke again, staring at the floor. “I’ll be calling the police once I hand over the brooch. I wanted to make sure you got the Miraculous, and Nooroo could return to the other Kwami’s. No point in someone else with a darker agenda getting ahold of it.”

Chat frowned, watching this shell of a man. When his mother died, he went from kind and gentle, to hard and harsh, and now he had become just...sad. Adrien could not recognize his father. There was no hint of the man he once was. 

Chat held out his hand, and Gabriel placed the box in it. He flipped the lid at the last minute so that Nooroo came out. 

“Master?” 

“I’m not your Master anymore.” Gabriel breathed. “Chat Noir will be returning you to the Guardian.” 

Nooroo swooped up and nuzzled his cheek. “You’re doing the right thing.” 

The man didn’t say anything, just nodded again and closed the box. Then he turned to his secretary. “Nathalie, will you get that other item, please?” 

“Sir.” And she departed into the office. 

Chat’s thumb rubbed over the top off the box before he looked back up to the man he once called Father. He really wanted to return to the Hospital, but he knew if he didn’t ask, it would keep him up at night. “Why?” 

“I thought it was fairly obvious…After my son...I just couldn’t find the drive to—“ 

“No,” interrupted Chat. “Why did you want our Miraculous?” 

Gabriel was quiet, considering. “You know, for a little while, I thought  _ you _ were Adrien.” 

Chat widened his eyes. 

“But when his bodyguard was akumatized, you and Adrien were there together, so...that theory quickly changed.” 

Nathalie returned with another little box in her hand. She passed it to Gabriel, and he beckoned Chat along. 

“I’m sure you only see me as the villain. But I promise my actions come from a place of desperation, and not a thirst of power. I’m sure you’re aware of what happens when the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous combine.” 

“Um...something about Ultimate Power, but I wasn’t given the details.” 

“Probably for your safety.” Gabriel acknowledged. “When the two come together, the wearer has the ability to bend reality, they can grant whatever wish they could ever want.” 

Gabriel led him into his office and up to the painting of Emilie. “I lost my wife four years ago, not long before I became Hawkmoth.” Pushing some buttons, the floor started to move and sunk down, lowering them to another level. Chat was immediately on edge, but he had the butterfly miraculous in his hand, so if Gabriel tried anything, he could easily overpower him.

The platform lowered into a large atrium. Chat carefully followed the man down the bridge in the middle. 

“I told the media that she went missing, but the truth is much more harrowing.” 

They reached the end of the bridge to see a glass coffin, and Chat’s hand clamped over his mouth. 

There, laying in ageless sleep like Snow White, laid his mother, Emilie Agreste. A bouquet of wilted flowers rested under her entwined hands. 

“She can’t wake up.” Gabriel choked, looking at her. “It was my fault.” He held out the other box, allowing Chat to take it. 

Gingerly, Chat opened the lid to see a Peacock brooch before it glowed and it’s kwami came out. Blue in color with red accents, the little kwami looked up at him with small, sad eyes. 

“Hello?” She said softly. 

“This is Duusu, the Peacock Kwami.” Gabriel explained. 

At the second voice, the kwami turned quickly and stared at him with horror. “Gabriel?” Then after only a few seconds of eye contact, she started wailing. Horrible, painful, heart wrenching sobs, punctuated with glittering tears. 

“Chat Noir, you should put her back to sleep.” 

Chat’s hand quaked before he closed the lid. The kwami returned to the box and the crying ceased. 

“Duusu was my wife’s Miraculous. Gifted with the power of integrity, the Peacock was able to fortify a hero with strength and resilience. But, in my research, I found that the secret of immortality was within the peacock as well. Emilie and I talked about how wonderful it would be to have our family live forever. Never having to worry about death or loss again…and so we tried to unlock the secret, even without knowing the consequences.” He paused, apparently struggling to finish his sentence. 

Chat swallowed the persistent lump in his throat. “But…?”

“Duusu…took her soul instead. I don’t know where, or how or…” He pressed his lips into a tight line. “I thought that the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous together could have the power to retrieve her…” 

Chat wanted to stop him right there. He wanted to stop him from calling the police, from turning himself in. He wanted to rush to the hospital and get the Ladybug Earrings and try to bring her back here and now…but he didn’t. He didn’t say anything, and let Gabriel continue. 

“But there’s no point if Adrien isn’t coming back.” The man finished. 

Chat exhaled shakily, and managed a quiet, “yeah, it’s not much of a family without him, huh?” 

“Well, no.” Gabriel expressed. “But Adrien had a bigger role than just son.” 

Chat frowned, confused. He couldn’t remember any other obligation his father had bestowed upon him, besides modeling and his extra curriculars of course. 

“You remember that I said a balanced must always be maintained? When using the Black Cat and Ladybug? In order for Emilie to get her life back, Adrien would have to sacrifice his own.”

And just like that, the air around Chat grew cold. He almost forgave his father for all his terrible deeds, for being overbearing and protective…but this changed everything.

Gabriel saw the panic on his face and tried to placated him. “But you see, it had to be Adrien. Because he would be born again, after Emilie awoke. He may look different and have all new memories, but he’d be Adrien. A new infant, with no memory of loss.” 

Gabriel Agreste was insane. Immortality, sacrifice, reincarnation…it was all too much. This was all wrong, so very wrong. 

Chat tried in vain to clear his throat, but his mouth had run dry. He raised his hands, looking at the two Miraculous in his hold. He’d give these to Master Fu and then…and then he’d go back to being Emile. This life was over for him. There was no reason to go back. 

And yet…his mother’s sleeping form was so close…

No. 

He’d had enough. 

“I think it’s time we call the police, M. Agreste.” He tried to keep the anger out of his voice, but did so poorly.

How dare he have this sob story? How dare the try to win pity? Gabriel had emphasized how important trust was between them…and yet when he missed his mother most, Gabriel had never even mentioned that she was sleeping so close. Just to see her in the flesh…to hold her hand, to kiss her cheek…was that too much to ask? 

Apparently for a man like Hawkmoth, he was too selfish to consider it. 

As they crossed back over the bridge, Chat spared a glance back at the coffin as his chest ached. 

Though it wasn’t his life anymore, he just had a feeling there was more to be done. Perhaps Master Fu would have an idea.

But that was something to worry about another day. 

Coming back up to the main floor, Gabriel just glanced at him. “Take good care of those two.” 

“They’re in good hands.” He stated, slipping both boxes into his suit.

“And…Chat?” 

“Hmm?”

“I know it doesn’t mean much…but I am sorry. And thank you.” 

In the lobby, Nathalie, the Gorilla, and about ten police officers were waiting. 

“M. Agreste,” began Officer Roger, eyeballing Chat Noir. “Your secretary called us over here in the middle of night, and said you have something to tell us. It had better be important.” 

And just then, Gabriel looked at Chat…for reassurance. He was afraid, and uncertain. It was so startling to see, Chat had no words to share. 

“Yes, I’m turning myself in.” He finally answered. 

“For what?”

“For…for crimes against the city of Paris. I am…or was…Hawkmoth.” 

The room fell silent as Officer Roger glanced at Chat. “Is this true?”

“Yes. Ladybug and I found out earlier today.” 

The policeman frowned. “And where is Ladybug now?”

“She…had to leave. As I will have to soon.” 

The policeman took off his cap and scratched his head. “This…is not how we expected this to end.” 

“Neither did we.” Chat agreed. 

“Alright, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If you cannot afford one, which I doubt, one will be appointed to you by the court. You can decide at any time from this moment on to terminate the interview and exercise these rights. Do you understand each of these rights I have explained to you?”

“Yes.” As he was cuffed, he glanced over to Chat and offered a meek smile. “Give my regards to Ladybug, will you?” 

Chat chortled. “I’m sure they’ll mean a lot, coming from you.” 

As Gabriel was escorted out, Nathalie came to his side. “Would you like a ride to the hospital?” 

“No, thank you…I have somewhere I need to go first.” 

“I see…then may I have a word before you go?” 

“Ah, I guess?” He had already been away from the hospital longer than he wanted to, but he had to make sure everything was taken care of here. 

For Ladybug’s sake.

They waited until the police left and they were alone. 

“Alright, what did you need to—“ Chat didn’t get the opportunity to finish, since Nathalie grabbed him and yanked him into a tight, sure hug. It was more affection than she had ever given him before as Adrien, and it was startling. 

“Um...” 

“I’m sure that was very hard to see, but I’m proud of you, Adrien.” 

He gasped, his mouth falling open in shock. “You knew?” 

“It’s my job to know everything about you, and where you are at every moment. So when you decidedly went missing every time there was an Akuma attack, it wasn’t hard to figure out.” 

“How long?” 

“Nearly since the beginning. One day I heard you talking to someone. I thought you were on the phone at first, but then when I peaked in your room, I saw a little black creature. About the same size as Nooroo.” 

“So you knew my father was Hawkmoth?” 

“The whole time, yes.” 

He furrowed his brow in thought. “But you didn’t tell on either of us…”

“Your father asked me specifically not to tell you. And, as I said, it was my job to know everything about you. But I used my discretion on what to tell your father. I saw Chat Noir on the news and he was lively, and goofy…everything that a boy your age should be. I knew you needed this, just like your father needed Hawkmoth.”

Adrien frowned harder. “And so you let him be a madman? A Terrorist?” 

“If it gave him hope…” She turned away from him, slowly bringing her arms up to hold herself. “Love makes you do crazy things.” 

He had always wondered. She had continued to stand by him even when he was abusive to her and other employees. She never argued, never questioned him…it wasn’t blind obedience, but reckless devotion. 

She continued, “I always wondered what it would take to make you run away. I tried to tell him the Germany wasn’t a great idea, but he insisted. I wasn’t expecting you to fake your death.”

“Drastic means to an end.” He supplied. 

“Well, if your youtube channel is anything to go by, I think you’re doing alright.” 

“I was…but now…” 

Nathalie nodded. “I’ve kept you long enough. Go on. Your father arranged for Arthur and I to have a two week vacation to the Caribbean. We’re on our way to the airport.” 

He snorted. “That’s the most decent thing he’s done in years. And now? Of all times?” 

“He’s put me in charge of his finances while he’s incarcerated. This will likely be the last time I have any free time for a while.” She offered a small smile. “If you ever need anything, you know how to contact me.” She took his old phone out of her pocket and gave it to him.  

He returned the smile and took the phone, “Thanks Nathalie.”  

—

Dr. Ernest Boucher. A young man, very smart, very talented, at the top of his class even...and on his feet for the last 26 hours. He was planning on going home to his little apartment around 5pm. But then that kid burst in with his girlfriend in his arms. 

He had never seen an injury like that before. 

Of course, he’d seen victims of blunt trauma and shattered rib cages...but this was different. Unexplainably different. 

After he checked on Miss Dupain Cheng, he took a moment for himself and went to the vending machine. He promised himself he’d eat healthier, but the cafe was closed at this time of night and he wanted something sweet. The bag of mini cookies would hit the spot nicely. 

The second he opened the bag, he felt a rustling in his coat pocket. Carefully, he peered in the pocket to see a little red toy, staring at him. How did that get there? 

Then it blinked. 

“Augh!” He cried out in surprise. 

Tikki whispered back in her sweet voice. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Curiously, he reached into the pocket and took out the small creature to rest in his hand. “And who...or what, are you?” 

“My name is Tikki, and I’m a kwami. I give Ladybug her powers.” 

“Oh, so that’s how she does it. But why were you in my pocket?” 

“You have to keep everything about your patients a secret, right?” 

“Except for their legal guardians, yes.” 

“Ladybug is one of your patients right now, and I need your help to save her.” 

A chance to save Ladybug? After all the times she’s saved Paris? “It would be an honor. Just tell me what you need.”

Tikki smiled slightly, still weak from Cataclysm. “First, I’m going to need some of those cookies.” 

—

Finally, he left his old home and headed to Master Fu’s. He knew the man would be asleep, but this was too important to be polite. He released his transformation and used his spare key to get into the building. 

Sure enough, Master Fu was sprawled out on the floor when he entered. 

“Master?” He asked softly. When he didn’t stir, he spoke louder. “Old man Fu?” 

A snore turned into a gasp and a mutter of, “don’t call me that…” He blinked his eyes open and then looked up. “Oh, Emile. What are you doing here?” He glanced over to the clock. “It’s nearly 3 in the morning! If you needed a place to stay, you know where the blankets are!” 

Adrien shook his head simply and took the two boxes out of his pockets. “Here.” 

“What’s this?”

“The Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous, Hawkmoth just surrendered.” 

“What!?” The man set the boxes on the table and the kwamis shot out. “These are the real Miraculous…” He whispered. 

Adrien sighed, tired. “It’s a long story, but I’ll have to tell you later…I have to go to the hospital.”

“Are you alright?”

He was resigned. Maybe he was still in shock from the waves of trauma that had assaulted him all day, or maybe he was just exhausted. “I’m…fine. But Marinette…I tried to hit Hawkmoth with Cataclysm…but she jumped in front of me.” 

“Oh thank heavens!” Fu cried out. 

Adrien stared at him in shock, and a little horror. 

“No, you misunderstand,” the man placated. “If you touch anyone with Cataclysm, they crumble into dust, everyone except for Ladybug. As I told you before, you two balance each other, and therefore the Ladybug miraculous is resistant to absolute destruction.”

“Oh…but I saw her. Her chest was completely bloodied and bruised and the doctors said her lungs were punctured and her heart might stop!” As he spoke, he began to panic again. 

“Resistant, but not impervious.”

“So instead of a quick and painless death, it’s a slow and agonizing one. Great.” He sunk lower into his self inflicted depression. 

“No one said death was inevitable. She’s Ladybug. Her luck may preserve her.”

Adrien wasn’t so sure, and the look of defeat on his face said it all. Another racing thought crossed his mind. “I suppose you want the ring back now that Hawkmoth is defeated.”

“Chat Noir and Ladybug are still needed. And you two still need Tikki and Plagg. Don’t worry about that now.”

Adrien sighed in relief. At least he had that much.

“Go Adrien. You can tell me all about Hawkmoth later.”

Wordlessly, he got up and left. 

“And in the meantime,” Fu glanced at the two quiet Kwamis. “Perhaps you can tell me what’s happened since you were lost.” 


	12. The Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. I hosted a really elaborate Halloween party this weekend, and I devoted all my time this week to it to make it really good. It went over really well!!

He had been gone nearly two hours. The group began to worry about him as well, but no one as much as Alya. Not since she had heard that he was in some way responsible for what happened to her.

So when Emile returned to the waiting room, she breathed a sigh in relief and gave him a side hug. “Better?” 

He didn’t answer, just asked, “any news?” 

Tom and Sabine looked at each other and then at him, faces pale and red eyes, still tearing up. “She’s had three heart attacks in the last hour.” 

No. No way...this couldn’t be happening. To him maybe, but not to her. Never to her. 

“The Doctor has diagnosed heart failure and he’s going to come get us in a bit. We’ll be able to see her and...and say goodbye. They’ll let us stay with her until she passes. Maybe an hour or two.”

His legs gave out as he collapsed on the floor. 

“Emile!” 

“This is all my fault...” he whispered as the tears came again. This was so unfair. He told himself he would do anything to protect Marinette, his lady, and yet he was the cause of her demise. 

Bad luck. It seemed to be more overwhelming than he could imagine. 

“Dupain Cheng?” The doctor called out. 

“That’s our cue,” Alya spoke, grabbing his arm. Nino took the other and they pulled him to his feet. “Come on.” 

He really didn’t want to see her. Not after all of this. 

But instead of a patient’s room, the doctor led them into his office, and closed the door. 

Dr. Boucher crossed his arms as he leaned against his desk. “My medical team has done everything we can for your daughter.”

Was this the ‘pull the plug’ speech? He couldn’t bare to listen. But his feet forbade movement to run away. 

“So with your permission, we’d like to put her into the hands of someone else that may be able to help.” 

“Yes!” Tom nearly shouted. “We’ll do whatever it takes to save her!” 

The doctor raised his hand in a calming gesture. “As a physician, I am sworn to secrecy of the patient. So I need you all to promise what I am about to show you will not leave this room. For Marinette’s sake.” 

Collectively, everyone talked over each other to agree. 

Then he continued, “I found out what happened to Miss Marinette.” And he reached into his pocket and held out a small creature in his palm. 

Both Alya and Nino gasped. 

Alya pointed. “That’s a...Kwami...” 

“What’s a kwami?” Asked Tom.

“My name is Tikki. I allow Marinette to turn into Ladybug.” 

This time Tom and Sabine gasped in shock and looked at each other. It was painful enough that Marinette was nearly dead, but now Ladybug was too?

“No...” breathed Alya in disbelief. She was losing her best friend and hero in one swoop. 

Tikki continued. “Marinette was injured in the final confrontation with Hawkmoth.” 

“Hawkmoth!” Alya shrieked. “I’ll kill him! That son of a—“ 

“Hawkmoth wasn’t the one who hurt her.” Emile stated, just loud enough to be heard. 

Everyone turned and looked at him. 

“It was...Chat Noir. He was just so angry... _ I  _ was just so angry...” 

“Emile, are you...?”

A sob broke free from his throat. “It was an accident! Hawkmoth surrendered and revealed himself as...as Gabriel Agreste. And I was just so full of anger and—I tried to use Cataclysm and Ladybug—Marinette jumped in between to protect him.” He swallowed hard and wiped his face. “He would have turned to dust. She didn’t, and I was told that’s lucky but—I’m so so sorry...” and he dissolved into shuddering sobs. 

Several pairs of arms enveloped him, rubbing his back, petting his hair, doing everything they could to be reassuring. 

“Emile, as the leading expert on all things Ladybug and Chat Noir, there is no doubt in my mind that this was an accident.” Alya said softly.

“Yeah dude, no one thinks you would hurt her on purpose.” 

Sabine spoke, cupping his cheek. “And when you were with us, you treated her like a princess. We don’t blame you, Emile.” 

Tikki spoke again, “Chat, she needs you.” 

“Why? What could she need me for? All I do is destroy!” 

Still tired, she floated over to him and hovered in front of his face. “I think you know what you have to do.” 

The earrings. He would have to put them on. 

When he was creating his look for Emile, he had gotten his cartilage pierced on a rebellious whim. Plagg had suggested two holes, and it was only now that he realized why. 

The doctor led them to Marinette’s room, all the while thoughts kept tumbling through his head. If he used their Miraculous to bring her back, wouldn’t that make him just like his father? Wouldn’t he be abusing his power? Was it fair? Was it right?

Soon, Marinette laid before him, and he felt like he was dying. She was surrounded by machines and wires, one large tube connecting to a face mask. She had an IV and other tubes filled with fluids attached to her chest and arms. 

The doctor beckoned him forward and allowed him to pull back the covers slightly. The gore made him sick, and he carefully covered her back up, his hands shaking. 

“I can’t do this…” he whispered to Tikki, holding out his hands to hold her. Plagg came out of his shirt and sat with her. “Hawkmoth wanted to use the Miraculous to bring someone back to life. I don’t want to be like him!” 

“Adrien,” she said softly, so only he could hear. “You know that a balance has to be maintained when making the ultimate wish. If Hawkmoth brought someone back from the dead, someone else had to lose their life. Healing Marinette…it’s not the same thing. But you still have to decide what you’ll give up in exchange.”

“But you should probably think quickly, because she won’t last much longer.” Plagg reminded gently. 

He glanced back to the woman of his dreams. Of course he would do anything to save her. “Okay,” he nodded resolutely. “I’ll do it.” 

“Be careful,” Tikki warned again. 

He set the kwamis on the bed and carefully reached over to remove the earrings from Marinette. Tikki disappeared for a moment, and then returned once he had the earrings in. 

He looked over to Alya. “After I’m done, you’ll need to put the earrings back on Marinette.” 

“What about you?” 

He smiled softly. “Don’t worry about me.” 

Tikki added, “once you transform, you may become overwhelmed with the power, so it is important that someone be ready to ground you if you get lost.” 

Alya forcefully put her phone into Nino’s hand. “You record, I was born for this.” 

“Record?” Asked Adrien. “This better not end up on your blog.” 

“Of course not, I just want to show Marinette what you did for her.” 

Hearing that Alya had so much faith in him made him nervous. What if this all went wrong? What if he didn’t do it right? What if. What if. What if...

“Hey kid,” Plagg stated, poking his nose. “You have been a Miraculous user for years. You can do this. I know you can.” 

He breathed deeply and smiled softly at his Kwami. “Okay, here goes nothing. Plagg, Tikki, Transform me.” 

Both of the Kwamis were swallowed by their Miraculous and a bright light engulfed the room. 

When it faded, the assembled group saw a figure floating a little off the floor, two pairs of wings keeping him aloft, one white and one black. His body was glowing gold, like fire, while tendrils of darkness curled around his limbs and dripped onto the floor. His eyes shone white as he glanced around the room. He didn’t move much else. 

Alya took her place beside him and touched his arm gently. “Emile?” 

He looked at her in confusion. 

“You need to heal Marinette, remember?” 

He tilted his head, processing her words. 

Alya took his hand and placed it upon Marinette’s and then stepped away. 

Adrien reached his other hand out and removed the mask covering her face. Then, he gently brushed her cheek, leaving a glittery trail behind. 

Her eyes fluttered open, just barely. She said something, but it was too quiet for anyone to hear.

He leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly. As he pulled away, her body rose from the bed slightly, her back arching as her chest raised up. Little swirls of light emerged from her wounds, knitting bone back together, sealing skin, and healing bruises. 

Meanwhile, for every tendril of light on Marinette, then was a harsh spike of darkness from his chest. Tearing skin and inflicting pain. He cried out at each one. 

Marinette has been fortunate. Cataclysm had inflicted all off her wounds at once. But he was being torn apart slowly, bit by bit. Perhaps it was punishment for using the Miraculous selfishly. Finally, after too long, the stabbing destruction ceased and Adrien’s transformation wore out. The kwamis flew out as Adrien collapsed on the ground, propped up on an elbow as he hacked up blood. 

Dr. Boucher paged for a nurse the moment the transformation fell, and then rushed to his side. 

“Emile? Let’s turn you over on your back, okay? The nurse will be here with a bed and we’ll get you into surgery.” 

Adrien grabbed his arm. “My Lady, how is she?” 

“Don’t worry about her right now. I can already tell you have a punctured lung. You have to stay calm and take slow breaths.” 

Tears pricked at his eyes in desperation. “Please, I need to know...” 

The doctor gently laid him down on the floor and went to observe Marinette. She looked better already. Without the respirator, she still seemed to be breathing alright. And the EKG showed a regular steady heartbeat. 

He returned to Adrien and elevated his head off the floor. “We won’t know for certain what changed, but she looks better, and I don’t doubt that she’ll make it now.” 

“Thank God, finally some good luck...”

Sabine was at his other side, combing his hair back. “You are so brave, Emile. Thank you so much.” And she kissed his forehead. 

He could only manage a smile before he passed out. 

—

“Okay, here goes nothing. Plagg, Tikki, Transform me.” Adrien was engulfed by a blinding white light, twice as bright as his transformation into Chat Noir. There was rapid pulsing in his ears, drowning out all other noises. His heart beat? 

Where was he again? What was he doing...? 

More importantly, who was he? What was his name?

All he knew was a flowing, velvety warmth, interspersed with piercing, aching cold. His mind went blank. 

“Emile?” 

That name was familiar. As if it was his name, and it wasn’t.  

Then suddenly, there was a young woman at his side. She had touched his arm and came into view. Ombré hair and black glasses. 

_ Alya. _ That was her name. But why was she here? 

“You need to heal Marinette, remember?”

_ Who?  _

She took his hand and laid it upon a soft surface, and another girl appeared. She was surrounded by tubes and wires, but he recognized her. 

_ My Lady.  _

The girl he loved with every fiber of his being. His other, better half. But what was wrong with her? Why was she wrapped in all those strings? Was she sleeping? Perhaps a kiss would wake her, his Sleeping Beauty. But he’d have to remove that pesky mask. 

She was so beautiful. Pale skin, and midnight black hair. Lovely. Her bluebell eyes opened, clouded with pain and confusion. Her breath held words, but none for him to hear. 

He bent to kiss her, and as soon as their lips touched, everything returned to him. The moment his hand filled with chaotic energy and collided with her chest. The blood that stained his skin. 

Balance. He had to retain balance. 

Half of her wounds would become his, he decided. It wouldn’t do for him to take all of it, or else he’d be in the same state as her now. So half. Enough for both of them to pull through, and recover together. 

Balance. 

Though, as the Miraculous magic worked to achieve his wish, he hadn’t expected the stabbing pain in his chest. It made sense, he supposed, but he’d rather take it all at once. He glanced down to see black spikes ripping right through his torso. Each stab was painful, and it was interspersed enough that he got to savor the pain of each without becoming numb. 

Finally, his wish was complete and the transformation ended. 

God, now the pain was a thousand times worse. He was on his knees, burning in his throat. Blood was all over the floor, and his head was swimming. This was only half the pain she had been in? He wanted to die. 

“Emile? Let’s turn you over on your back, okay? The nurse will be here with a bed and we’ll get you into surgery.” 

He knew he was in a state, that didn’t need to be said. “My Lady, how is she?” 

“Don’t worry about her right now. I can already tell you have a punctured lung. You have to stay calm and take slow breaths.” 

Tears pricked at his eyes in desperation. “Please, I need to know...” He had to know that this worked. This was their last resort.

He couldn’t live without her.

“We won’t know for certain what changed, but she looks better, and I don’t doubt that she’ll make it now.” 

Now he didn’t have to fight to stay awake. It was all okay. As long as she was okay, that’s all that mattered. “Thank God, finally some good luck...”

—

She had awakened by someone brushing the sides of her face and her ears. Distantly, she thought maybe they were taking off her earrings. Perhaps it was Master Fu, reclaiming the Miraculous before she was cremated. Because she was dead now, right? She had heard the words ‘heart attack’ and ‘cardiac arrest’ being thrown around after all. 

She was just so tired. Wasn’t there supposed to be rest for the dead? 

The mask on her face was pulled away, and Marinette realized she was still breathing. It was a lot harder now though. 

The warmest feeling graced her cheek. A hand, in a tender caress. She had to know who. 

The light was bright to her sleep clouded eyes, but she could see him. Just how she always imagined he’d look. Glowing radiantly and as gorgeous as ever, with radiant wings behind him. How wonderful it was that he was coming to fetch her from wherever he was in the afterlife.  

Her very own angel. 

“ _ Adrien... _ ” she whispered. 

His lips brushed hers, warmth spreading all the way down to her toes. 

“I missed you…I missed you so much…” 

His eyes glowed white, staring deeply into hers. He said nothing, but his tender gaze spoke volumes. 

She rose from the bed slightly, the aching, throbbing pain in her chest dulling as the angel cried out in agony. 

“It’s alright…” she tried to comfort. “No more pain…”

Her pain was soothed, as she fell back into unconsciousness.  


	13. The Truth

When Marinette awoke again, she was surprised to see a hospital room. Hadn’t she died? She saw Adrien. It had to be him! She knew him!

But looking around, she came to the conclusion that yes, she really was still alive. It must have just been a dream. A severely realistic dream. 

It was nighttime now, and the lights in the room were dimmed. All sorts of machines connected to her with tubes and wires, and she could hardly move. She wasn’t in too much pain, but she assumed there were drugs involved in that. 

Alya sat in a chair not too far away, her head lulling to the side in sleep. 

There was another patient in her room, an arms length away, but a curtain blocked everything above the elbows from view. 

“Marinette?” A soft voice asked. Tikki had been asleep on her stomach, but woke up when she began to move. 

“Hi Tikki,” she managed to whisper. Oh lord she sounded awful. 

The kwami smiled weakly. “I knew you’d be alright.”

Marinette just twitched the corner of her mouth up in response. She was still very weak, but she couldn’t rest until she got some information. Where was Chat? Or Emile, she should say. He had brought her here after all. And what about Hawkmoth?

Tikki floated up and over to Alya, poking her cheek. 

Marinette tried to protest, but couldn’t make much noise. 

Alya awoke, looked at Tikki, and held her hand out for her. Then she glanced up to Marinette. Her eyes widened as she nearly shouted, “Marinette!” She leapt to her feet and ran to her, cupping her cheeks and leaning her forehead against hers. “You’re alright! It worked! I’m so relieved!” 

“Wha…?”

“Oh girl, you sound like you’re dying.” She clicked the pager for the nurse. “Try not to talk too much.” 

Marinette swallowed thickly, trying to quench the ache in her throat. 

Tikki floated from Alya’s hand back to the bed and hid under the covers. 

“Poor thing. She’s been trying to recover and heal you guys at the same time. She’s been sleeping a lot.” 

Marinette wanted to hold Tikki in that moment and let her rest, but she couldn’t move very well. 

Alya had this look on her face, halfway between relief and awe. 

“I’m sorry,” Marinette whispered, despite Alya’s plea to not speak. “But I couldn’t tell you.” 

“I know…” Alya said with a sigh. “And you know that I understand, because I didn’t tell Marinette about Rena Rouge...but I still feel really stupid for not figuring out sooner. I was so devoted to figuring you out for so long...and I totally missed you. It shook me, to be honest. It’s not your fault, and I don’t blame you...I’m just…” She shrugged. “You know?”

Marinette nodded, reaching her hand out to take Alya’s. She sighed in relief. She didn’t know what she’d do if Alya was mad at her. 

“I was more upset that I’d be losing you and Ladybug in one swoop. Since, you know…you are her.” 

Marinette ‘shh’ed her, pointing at the bed next to her. 

“Oh, it’s all good.” Alya laughed, walking around the bed. “It’s just Emile.” She yanked the curtain back, bringing Emile’s sleeping face into view. He had a tube by his nose, and an IV in his arm. 

Marinette frowned. She didn’t know how to feel about him. It was unfair to be mad at him for getting so angry. He had the right to be angry at Hawkmoth. After all, they had been fighting against him for the past four years. Seeing his face in person would stir up some ugly feelings. 

But it was the revelation of his identity that had pushed him over the edge. What was it about Gabriel Agreste that had invoked so much hatred as to spur him into murder? 

It had to come down to Adrien. He had even mentioned it before using Cataclysm. But why? There was a conversation between Adrien and Chat that he refused to talk about. Something big. 

She didn’t hold her injury against him in the slightest. He would never hurt her on purpose, and he made sure she got here, despite being obviously injured himself. Why else would he be lying in the hospital like her? 

Alya let her process this development in silence. Doubtless it was a lot to swallow. 

The nurse entered. “Well good morning sunshine!” She chirped. “We wondered when you were going to get up. You’ve been asleep for 3 days.” 

“3–!?” She coughed. 

The nurse placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and held a styrofoam cup with a bendy straw up to her lips. “Try to relax Miss Dupain-Cheng. You had a punctured lung. Doctor Boucher will be in in a few hours. He’ll tell you everything.” 

Taking some healthy gulps of the offered water, Marinette found it easier to talk. She took the cup in her hand to hold it on her own. “Thank you.” 

“Do you need anything else? Are you warm enough?”

She really just wanted to talk to Alya, so she shook her head. “No, I’m fine.”

“Alright, just buzz me if you change your mind. I’ll let you gals catch up.” As she left, she closed the door. 

Marinette pressed her fingernail into the styrofoam cup. “I felt really guilty about hiding my identity, but I tried to make it up to you.”

“Thus Trixx.” Alya grinned. 

“Well, that was for a different reason. When I first got Tikki, I was convinced the guardian had the wrong person--” 

“Guardian?” Alya asked, eyes alight with journalistic interest. If she was Ladybug, no doubt she’d be recording. 

Still, Alya could be trusted, and so she continued. “A man that guards over all the Miraculous. That’s where Trixx is when you aren’t using him.” 

“Oh that makes sense. I wondered where you got yours from.” 

“Chat Noir also got his ring from this man. And...I trust you, but I can’t give away his identity without his permission.” 

Alya agreed, “yeah, that makes sense. Anyways, you were saying?”

“Right, uh...when I met Tikki, I thought there was no way I was the right person for the job. I was a mess my first time out. Chat Noir was a natural, and he was so sweet too...but after I failed to catch that first akuma, I really felt like I messed up, so I tried to give the earrings to you.”

“What? When?” 

“I slipped them into your bag. But when Stoneheart came back, you left it behind and I chased you down, trying to give you your bag…”

“But the car…” Alya said with growing realization. “You were there!” 

“So I decided to finish what I started. And the rest is history. Literally, I think there are History books with that battle in them already.”

“So I was almost Ladybug!?”

“Yep.” Marinette grinned. 

“Aw man!” She mocked disappointment. “Oh well, I like my life better this way. Award winning blogger, part time fox themed Superhero. Just enough to be a superhero, without the insane responsibilities…now a lot of things are making sense.”

“Like why I’m late all the time?”

“Or don’t show up at all?” She snickered. Then Alya’s face fell, “that’s why you thought Adrien was your fault.” 

Marinette clenched her bedsheets. “Yeah…” Then she fell silent,not wanting to go any farther down that topic. She glanced back over to her partner. He hadn’t awakened with the intrusion of the nurse, or their soft conversation. “So...what happened?” 

Alya figured it was only a matter of time before she asked. “Okay okay okay, I’ll give you the whole story, from my point of view.” She gestured wildly. “But you have to stay calm though, kay? Everything is under control.” 

Marinette nodded in understanding. 

“Okay, so on Friday, it’s Monday now, bt-dubs, that Akuma popped up.” 

“Right, the portal one.” 

“Right. So I went out to record, while you and Emile suited up—“ 

That answered the question if Alya knew who Chat was. 

“And then you guys showed up at the Eiffel Tower after some time and jumped into a portal. Then like, two hours later, I got a call from Emile and he goes, ‘Marinette’s in the hospital’ and I didn’t even think, I just hung up and ran.” Alya told the whole story. From arriving at the hospital to see Emile covered in blood and in shock, to the moment where the doctor pulled Tikki out of his coat. “So, she said that you were injured in the final confrontation with Hawkmoth, but it was Emile who confessed it was Chat Noir who actually caused the injury. You should have seen him, he was  _ bawling _ . We had to reassure him that we didn’t blame him, because he just felt so guilty!” 

Marinette glanced over to Emile again, eyebrows furrowed. Of course he’d feel terrible about it, she was his best friend. “So wait,” she interrupted the story. “He wasn’t injured at all?” 

“Oh, right. It’ll all make sense in just a minute.” She continued. “So Tikki told him to put on your earrings—“ 

Marinette gasped in shock. “He’s not supposed to do that!” 

“Tikki and Plagg were both pretty adamant that it was okay, but he had a lot of reservations about it.” She took out her phone and pulled up the video that Nino had shot. “And then…he transformed.” 

Marinette took the phone and watched the video with wide eyes. It hadn’t been a dream after all. She watched him kiss her, and then begin to heal her, as he took her wounds for his own. 

“He took roughly half of your wounds,” Alya explained. “The worst, most scarring ones. You’ve both been asleep ever since.” 

Tears sprang to her eyes. “He really does love me...” 

“Yeah, I could have told you that. You should see the way he looks at you when you aren’t looking.” 

Marinette took in his exhausted face. How had she not fallen in love with him sooner?

“So…what happened on your end?” Alya asked. “Emile said he tried to Cataclysm Gabriel Agreste…”

“Yeah, he did. In fact, Chat was really serious, but focused when we met Hawkmoth, but then once he revealed himself as Gabriel…Chat just...snapped. He was so angry…” She sat up a little bit, and pulled her legs up. “Since you know about who we are…can I tell you another secret? You can’t tell anyone.” 

“Of course. Scouts honor.”

She nodded, and took another sip of her water. “I found out…after Hotspot…hmm…” It was hard to say it out loud. “Adrien’s death…wasn’t an accident.” 

Alya’s eyes blew wide and her mouth dropped open. “…what?”

“I had a feeling, when it happened. He looked over the edge and…he jumped. He didn’t fall. He did it on purpose.”

“But…why? I know he wasn’t looking forward to Germany, but…it couldn’t have been a reason for him to kill himself! And—and even if he had gotten hurt, Miraculous Ladybug would have fixed it!” 

“That’s what I’m saying. After the funeral, Chat and I finally met up…he and Adrien had talked at some point. I don’t know about what, but…I found out that Chat Noir has the power to stop my healing spell. Chat said he purposefully stopped Miraculous Ladybug from bringing Adrien back, per his request.” 

Alya frowned hard, tapping a finger to her chin. “And he wouldn’t tell you why?”

“He said he was sworn to secrecy...and he hasn’t talked about it since.” 

“You don’t think...Adrien knew?” 

“About his father?” 

“Yeah. Maybe he was overwhelmed with the secret, or maybe he didn’t want to be a pawn.” 

“I would have thought he would have told Chat if he knew...but maybe not. Chat said there was another side to Adrien that I didn’t know, something dark.”

Alya shivered. “I guess everyone has their secrets...but...can you imagine how Adrien would react finding out his dad was Hawkmoth? It would totally destroy him.”

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed, a heaviness in her heart at the thought. “I guess him being gone is a blessing in that regard.” 

“Well, enough mysteries for now. How are you feeling?” 

“Like I got hit by a truck.” 

“I don’t doubt it.” She yawned. “Sorry, it’s like…4 am.”

“Oh really? Why are you here so late?”

“Your parents wanted someone to stay here at all times until you guys woke up. Just so you wouldn’t be alone. I took the night shift because I’m usually a night owl.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” She laughed. 

A very gravelly voice spoke up from the other side of the room. “What year is it?”  

“Same year, just three days later.” Said Alya, craning her neck over to look at him. “Glad to see you awake.” 

“And Marinette?” 

“I’m here...” she spoke softly, reaching her hand out for him. 

His fingers reached and intertwined with hers. Then he sighed slowly. 

“Emile?” Alya asked, seeing his eyes shut again. 

He didn’t reply. 

“Oh, he’s asleep again.”

Marinette didn’t doubt it, since her eyes felt heavy too. 

“You can go back to sleep, Marinette. I’ll text your parents that you both woke up. Don’t worry, just relax.” 

She still had more questions, but for now, she would let it pass as she fell back into sleep.

—

A few hours later, she awoke again. Faint sunlight was trailing in through the blinds. It looked rather early still. She heard the television on, and still felt Chat’s hand in her own. 

“Following the arrest of Hawkmoth Friday night, police have finally released his identity to the public. Hawkmoth, the terrorist of Paris, is none other than Gabriel Agreste, head designer for the brand Gabriel. According to police, Friday night, he used an akuma to lure Ladybug and Chat Noir to his lair where they had a final confrontation. He willingly gave up his Miraculous, and then called the police to turn himself in, as witnessed by Chat Noir. Both Chat Noir and Ladybug have been silent since the arrest. The psychologist who has been working with the police has credited his late son Adrien Agreste with his confession. Despite interrogations and persuasions, M. Agreste has stayed silent on his motives.”

“He would…” Emile’s voice croaked from her right. 

“Mmm…Emile?” She called back. 

The TV muted and his grasp tightened. “My Lady…” 

Everything was okay. They were here, together. Her family knew, and so did their friends, but they were safe from Hawkmoth, and the battle was won. 

“It’s over, Chat.” She smiled at him. “No more akumas.”

“Yeah…” He agreed wistfully. 

“So he gave up his Miraculous?” 

“Yeah. When they said you were still unstable, and we couldn’t see you, I figured it would be best to finish things with him so you wouldn’t have to think about it. So I went back to the mansion…and they were waiting for me. He gave up the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous.” 

“The Peacock? He had it?” 

“Yeah. I turned them both into Master Fu.”

“And that was it?”

He hesitated, and then elaborated. “We talked for a bit. He let me in his head…a sick, twisted bastard is what I saw.” 

“What did he say?”

Chat stayed silent, before pushing off the bed and swinging his legs over the side.     

“You shouldn’t get up.” Marinette reprimanded. 

“I know, but…I need to touch you. To make sure this is real.” He stood slowly, on tottering legs. He still had an IV plugged into his arm, so he wheeled the pole over with him.

Marinette scooted over so he could sit next to her. 

She expected him to maybe hold her hand, or pat her leg, but he reached out and cupped her cheek, his thumb skirting just under her eye. “You are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.” 

She blushed heavily at his touch. “Alya showed me…what you did for me.” 

“I had to. I hurt you in the first place, and…and I love you. I couldn’t lose you…” 

She reached forward and held his face in her hands. “And you won’t. Emile, Chat…I love you too. You’re my best friend…and I’m so happy I finally found you. Even if it was under these circumstances.” 

“Marinette…” He whispered, leaning in. 

A smile stretched over her face as her eyelids fluttered close.   

God, she was beautiful. He thought that every time he gazed upon her. And here she was, waiting for him. Lips round and seductive, eyes lowered to cast an embracing glance, glowing with the dull flame of desire. 

And yet, he still hesitated. He couldn’t indulge himself, couldn’t live his life…not yet. 

Emile sighed, and pulled away from her. 

“Kitty?”

“I need…to tell you something.” 

She sat at rapt attention, sliding her hands down to squeeze his. “Anything.” 

He offered a half grin before standing again. On the table near his bed sat the contents of his pockets when he had been admitted. He grabbed an item, and sat back down on the bed. 

“Emile Fu isn’t my real name.” 

“Oh...right. You mentioned that the first day we met. It’s honestly bugged me.”

He weakly laughed, because he understood completely. “I just…I’m afraid. I’ve been lying to you for a long time. Not just hiding my identity, but blatantly lying to you…and I’m afraid you’ll hate me.” 

“Chat.” She rested a hand on his shoulder. “I can’t hate you. I said it before, and I’ll say it again. You aren’t just a sidekick or a partner, your my other half. Inside and out of the mask.” 

He saw she was earnest, but he still feared the worst. There was no going back after this. 

He held out his hand, a little beaded charm resting in his palm. It had been a few years since she had given it to him, but he always kept it on him. And Marinette recognized it right away, judging by how wide her eyes had grown. 

“My real name is Adrien Agreste.” 

Her mouth fell open as a throaty moan escaped. 

He hurriedly explained, “Adrien was being forced to go to Germany, but Chat Noir had to stay in Paris.  _ I  _ wanted to stay in Paris…And to be honest, I would have rather died than go to a high security Military School. I had spent enough of my life behind bars, forced to do too many things against my will. Ignored, but placed on a pedestal. I felt like I was constantly choking. That final conversation I had with my dad was the breaking point. Even if I had to pick from the dumpster, I was going to leave.” He furrowed his brows. “But there is not a second that passes when I look into your eyes and don’t regret all the pain I caused you. Could you ever forgive me, my Lady?” 

Finally, she came out of her shock to reach up and touch his scarred cheek. She gently laid her hand to cover the scar as the other played with his hair, parting it to the right, like he used to style it. 

“Adrien…oh my god…” 

He nodded, shyly, not knowing what to say.

“How did I never notice…?”

“I’m sorry I hid it from you for so long. But…”

He was cut off, as she had flung her arms around him, sobbing and wailing. “Adrien!” Her fingers curled into his hospital gown. “It’s you! I knew it! I saw you for a moment, when you healed me, and I thought you were an angel. But I knew it was you!” 

“Oh my lady…” He whispered, as he hugged her carefully, aware of both of their injuries. 

She pulled away suddenly. “Then Hawkmoth was—oh Adrien!” She bawled again. “Now it all makes sense!”

“Yeah…I’m sorry…” 

“I forgive you!” She held his face. “Thank you, thank you so much.” Then she kissed him, deeply with unrestrained desperation. It wasn’t romantic, or sensual, but filled with longing and absolute joy. And he kissed her right back, only partly conscious of their IVs and stitches. 


	14. The Confession

Eventually, they were both discharged from the hospital, and taken back home to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Adrien’s identity was not discussed again after that conversation. It wasn’t the most pleasant topic, and they had enough to worry about. Marinette made sure to call him Emile in front of everyone else. Though, when they were alone, she’d stare at him with this dopey little grin and whisper, “Adrien...” just like the old days. 

The first night home, the little family sat at dinner, everyone happy to enjoy the moment. But then Sabine addressed the elephant in the room. “When you two feel better, will you return to superheroing?” 

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other. In truth, they didn’t know. Marinette hadn’t even had the chance to talk to Master Fu since the fall of Hawkmoth. It was all up to him.

“For a little while, perhaps,” supplied Adrien. “Paris could always use heroes, and Marinette and I could always use our kwamis, but we will have to give them back to the Guardian at some point.” 

“The person who gave them to you?” Tom pried.

“Yeah,” Marinette nodded, not really willing to give more information than necessary. 

“Well…” Sabine looked to her husband, and they both nodded. “If you continue to fight crime, we’ll support you.”

“School comes first, of course,” Tom added.

“Just please be safe, and shoot us a text if you’re going to fight a criminal.” 

Marinette stood and placed a kiss on each of her parent’s cheeks. “We promise, from now on, we’ll be safe.” 

“…and up until this fiasco, we hadn’t really gotten hurt permanently in a fight.” Adrien rubbed his arm, “I’ll have a better temper against anyone else.”

Marinette gave a gentle kiss to his forehead. “No one blames you, Kitty. I certainly don’t.” 

Adrien smiled genuinely in return. 

The subject was dropped for the time being.

Marinette and Adrien returned to school, where they worked very hard together to catch up on their missing work. That first day back, they were showered with hugs and ‘welcome back’s. Alya had this twinkle in her eye looking at the duo, and Marinette figured it didn’t have anything to do with them holding hands. It was the twinkle of ‘now that you guys are up and walking around, I’m going to need a full interview’ and she supposed she deserved it, and their fans deserved it. People would want to have a first person experience of the defeat of Hawkmoth. 

The problem was, the truth wasn’t something they wanted to divulge. ‘Yeah, Hawkmoth surrendered, but Chat Noir got angry and Ladybug ended up getting hurt instead.’ ‘Why did Chat get angry?’ ‘He just hates Gabriel Agreste?’ 

In fact, it might be better to wait until after Gabriel’s trial before they make any public statements. Perhaps Ayla would bite that. 

Since Hawkmoth had been such a big threat and every akuma had been reported on, Gabriel was on his way to a speedy trial in just a few short weeks. 

And Chat Noir and Ladybug were supposed to give testimonies. 

“So the  _ latissimus dorsi _ is covered by the…Adrien?” Marinette asked, as they were studying in her room. She sat at her desk, cross legged, while he laid stretched out on the floor, half a croissant in his hand. He had asked her to quiz him, but by the way he was drilling holes into the floor with his stare, she figured he had other things on his mind. 

“Adrien?” She tried again.

“Mm? Oh sorry…I was…uh, where were we?” He started flipping through pages…in his history book. How long had he been zoned out? 

“Hey, what’s up?” She interrupted. 

“Oh nothing, why would you think anything was up?” He grinned sheepishly. 

“Because you love anatomy, almost as much as physics. I have a hard time believing you got bored.” 

He offered a thin lipped smile. “It’s stupid...”

“Minou, nothing that’s bothering you is too stupid to talk to me about. Are you feeling okay? Stitches bothering you?” 

“No My lady, I’m healing just fine…” Still, he sat up and closed his book. “I just...I don’t know if I can testify at my dad’s—er, Hawkmoth’s trial.” 

Marinette closed her book as well. There was no point in studying when this was way more important. “Why’s that?”

“I would be extremely biased…” 

“But you’re also a key member in the investigation. I know he is, or was your dad. But, you can’t let that part of your life cloud your judgement. You have to judge his actions as Hawkmoth, not what he did as a father. For example…he was always very kind to me as Gabriel, a little cold, but he really got my name out there in the fashion industry. He complimented my work and gave me genuine critiques, just because he saw promise in me. But I have to put all that to the side, because I’m standing as Ladybug, not Marinette. I know it’s a poor comparison, but…”

“No. I understand what you’re saying…but I even as Chat Noir…I think I’d be even more inclined to put him away for life. Or worse.” 

Oh right. They had talked. Gabriel had confessed something that had deeply troubled him. “Is it about his motive?” 

Adrien only nodded.

“Dare I ask what it was?” 

Adrien hunched his shoulders. “I don’t really want to say it more than I have to. So can you wait until we talk to Master Fu?” 

“Of course.” She offered a smile. “Whatever makes you more comfortable.” 

He sighed, his shoulders heaving. “One other thing…”

“Hmm?”

“I want to tell someone my identity.” 

“Well…now that Hawkmoth isn’t a threat anymore, and several people already know, I don’t see a problem with it.” 

“No, not my Chat Noir identity…”

She fell silent in thought. “Well…this is your secret, Adrien. If you want to tell it, then it’s up to you.”

“I’m…just kind of scared.” 

“Do you love them? Do you trust them?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Then I think you should.”

“I’m just…worried.”

“They might be angry for a while. But if they really love you, they’ll understand.” 

He exhaled loudly and stood. “I’m going to do it now, before I lose my nerve.” 

“Wait,  _ now  _ now? Kitty, it’s 10pm!” 

“I know, but it’s not too late for Chat Noir.” And without further adieu he called for his transformation. He flexed his claws and rolled his shoulders. “Feels nice to be in the suit. It’s been awhile.” He climbed up the ladder to her bed, and then her latch. “Don’t wait up,” he winked.  And he departed into the night. 

Over at Nino’s apartment, he was still awake, clad in pajamas and pouring over the same paragraph for history homework over and over, hoping something would stick. So far, nothing had. And he was desperate for a distraction. 

Then, there came a sudden tapping at his window. 

He swiveled in his chair to catch Chat Noir standing on the fire escape. He quickly got to his feet and opened the window, letting him in. 

“Hey dude-er, Emile? Chat?”

Chat smiled. “Dude is fine. Are you busy?”

“Ah, just doing homework, but I could use the company.” He gestured to his bed for his friend to sit. “What’s up?” 

“Uh…” now that he was here, he was finding himself surprisingly tongue tied. He sat, smoothing the green comforter absently. “You remember the first time I came here? Well, like when I checked up on you after…” 

“Yeah, that was really cool of you. You didn’t tell Marinette about the—?”

“The crying? No. And even if I had, I know she wouldn’t judge you.” 

“Well, maybe not for crying…but maybe for having you rock me like a baby…” 

“You’d be surprised how many people do that during an akuma.” 

“Oh yeah! He’s been arrested, no more akuma! You finally get a break!” 

“Uh, yeah…” He released his transformation, and Nino only looked mildly surprised. “Break for you too, huh?” 

Nino shrugged with an awkward grin. “So you know?” 

“Yeah, just recently. And Rena Rouge.” 

“Cool cool…” he nodded, a very turtle-like motion. 

“So uh…how are you doing? Since last time?” 

Nino deflated. “Man, I miss him. Like, a lot. Alya and Marinette have moved on, and I guess good for them, but I can’t…it sucks…but there’s nothing I can do about it.” 

Adrien rubbed his face, feeling the guilt rumbling in his chest. “Listen…Nino…” He began, stalling. 

The boy had his undivided attention. 

“When you and Alya got together, you were originally on a date with Marinette, and Ladybug locked you and Alya in a cage together.” 

Nino narrowed his eyes, suspicious of the topic change. But he continued on, regardless. “Yeah, pretty unique story. But we usually leave out the date part…how did you know about that?”

“I was hiding in the bushes giving you advice.” 

“…no you weren’t? That was Adrien…” 

Might as well plunge headfirst into this. He exhaled forcefully. “I  _ am _ Adrien.” 

Nino furrowed his brow, scrutinizing him. “That’s a low blow dude.”  

“W-what?” 

“I wasn’t going to say anything, because I assumed you weren’t doing it on purpose, but like…you can’t just take his place.” 

“I-I’m not!” 

Nino poked him in the chest, hard. “Because you can’t be Adrien. If you were, it would mean that Adrien didn’t trust me.” He shrugged in a way that was supposed to be nonchalant, but his whole body was shaking. “It would mean my best friend, my  _ brother _ lied to me…about faking his death! That’s so messed up! Do you see how messed up it is?!” 

“I didn’t mean to lie to you…” 

“You waited until the very last moment possible to tell me you were leaving for Germany! You may have well just told me on the tarmac!” 

“I knew you would get upset! I didn’t want to hurt you…”

“So you faked your death instead?! And then hid the truth about it for months!?  _ Months _ , Adrien. I’ve been struggling all this time, because Emile was like having you back again, and I was starting to…” He shuddered hard as he sobbed. 

“Starting to what?”

“Starting to replace you! Emile was cool and funny…and he never had any obligations, so we could hang out all the time! Just how I had always wanted to with you!” He took off his glasses as he covered his eyes with his hand. “And all this time, you’ve been  _ lying _ to me…” 

“I didn’t know I was going to fake my death that day.” Adrien pleaded, his heart breaking. “I just took advantage of the situation…” 

“Okay fine, so that was a spur of the moment decision. But why wait until now!? Was it not important to you? Am I not important?!”

“No! I mean—Yes! You are!” 

“Then why the hell—“

“It needed to be convincing!” 

Nino fell silent as Adrien just panted, trembling at his confession. It was the pure, awful truth. 

“I needed to disappear. My father was sending me to Germany, against all my pleading and begging. And I knew he was watching me. If I were to run away, he would stop at nothing to find me. I had to make it so he wouldn’t look for me. And there couldn’t be any hint of doubt that I was gone. Everyone had to believe I was gone. If you…if you weren’t heartbroken over me, it would be suspicious…” 

Nino’s shoulders tensed in anger, but he didn’t say anything. 

“When Marinette jumped after me, I had already turned into Chat Noir, and I rescued her…but she turned into Ladybug in my arms. She was hysterical. She wept and begged me to do anything to save Adrien. She said she loved him…and I felt like the scum of the Earth…but I only just told her who I was when we were in the hospital.” 

“How did she respond?” His voice was hollow, mostly neutral. 

“She cried. She was disappointed that she didn’t notice sooner…but the scar threw off everyone.”

“Yeah…it did. The new kid, looked like a punk with a burn scar, piercings, an eyepatch and all black clothes. Who spat in Chloe Bourgeois’ face. There was no way you could be Adrien. You…you did a good job.” 

“Nino, you know me. This is the  _ real _ me. Adrien was the one that played by the rules. When I made Emile, I designed him off of Chat Noir. The person I can be when my actions don’t reflect on anyone. I hope you still want to be friends with this version of me.” 

Nino was quiet before he inevitably sighed. “Yeah. We’re still friends…but I’m still hurt.”

“I’m really sorry Nino. You’re my best friend, you know? No, my  _ brother _ .” 

“Don’t use my words on me, jerk.” He scoffed. “You gonna tell Alya?”

“Eventually. I thought it was more important to tell you first. She’ll probably punch me in the face.” 

He managed to chuckle. “Yeah, she would.” He stood with a sigh. “Well. I have to get back to homework, okay?”

Adrien took that as a polite ‘get out’. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. We have that anatomy test.”

“Anatomy! It was anatomy!” He cursed to himself. “I gotta cram!” Adrien called his transformation and leapt off into the night.

Now in silence, Nino fell with a plop into his computer chair. He glanced over to the picture of Adrien on his desk, with a candle next to it. He had seen something similar in Marinette’s room and thought it was a nice gesture. 

With a smile, he blew the candle out.

Back at the bakery, Chat Noir crawled in the skylight, only to find the room dark and Marinette asleep in bed. He detransformed as he climbed down the ladder. He tried to weasel around her, without disturbing her, but found that she looked far too comfortable to resist. He’d cram in the morning. 

Like a cat, he snuggled up against her back. 

“It’s not that much later,” Marinette commented fondly. 

“Yeah…it…didn’t go well.” He sniffed. 

“Was it Nino?” 

“Yeah,” he whispered. “He was really mad.”

“Well…you knew it would happen.” 

“Yeah, it just…it sucks! I did this for the good of Paris! I knew there was going to be consequences…but it’s stupid that there are when I was trying to do the right thing!” 

“Was it the right thing?”

“Yes! No! I don’t know!” He exasperated, his voice breaking.

Marinette rolled over to face him, blushing when she realized how close they were. Regardless, she reached up and touched his cheek. 

He continued. “I ran away, and I lied just so I could have my freedom. Maybe the right thing would be to turn in my Miraculous and go to Germany…but god I get sick to my stomach just thinking about it!” 

“You did what was right for  _ you _ , Minou. I’m sure we could have found another Chat Noir, but he wouldn’t have been you. We wouldn’t have been compatible…and this moment would never happen.” 

He moaned softly and let his forehead knock against hers. “I just hate that I keep hurting people…” 

“We all hurt people, even those we love the most. But that’s what makes us human. And striving to heal that hurt is what brings us closer together. Like…like building muscles.”

He pulled away slightly. “What?”

“Sure! When you first start working out, your body activates  _ actin _ and  _ myosin _ to contract your muscles to work. But the more work you do, the muscles proteins get stretched thin and break, causing the body to create more proteins and strengthen your muscles, resulting in  _ hypertrophy _ .” 

“Um…that’s a bit of a  _ stretch _ , don’t you think?” 

She shrugged with a little smirk. “I was only trying to come up with an analogy using our anatomy study guide.” 

“Oh I see, payback for ditching study time. Very funny.” 

“I can be, on occasion.” 

He hummed in her hair, nuzzling his nose on her scalp. “I’m sorry…for all the sleepless nights. And the heartache…”

“Adrien,” she said firmly, staring him in the eye. “I have forgiven you. You don’t need to keep apologizing for getting out of a painful situation. I love you, Kitty Cat. And I always will.” She kissed him tenderly, in a way he deserved to be kissed.

“Can I stay?” He whispered.

“You didn’t even have to ask.”

\--

The next day, Adrien and Marinette came up to school, hand in hand. Alya and Nino were waiting for them at the steps. 

“Well well Well, I have to hand it to you, Emile. Ever since you started living at Marinette’s, she’s been on time.” 

He smiled wickedly while Marinette paled. 

“It’s because I actually pull her out of bed by the ankles.” 

“And it was only recently that he actually would apologize for it.” She added, wearily. 

Adrien glanced over to Nino, who had been quiet. “Ah, hey dude.”

“Hey.” He responded shortly, before walking right up to him and embracing him tightly. “Brother.” 

Adrien returned the hug with gusto. 

“Uh, what’s happening?” Alya whispered. 

“Something beautiful.” Marinette whispered back. 

Nino pulled away to look at his face. “Man, I still can’t believe you’re Adri—adic Sea is on the History Homework that I totally…ah forget it…” He tried to save, but totally failed.

The slip did not go unmissed by a sleuth like Alya. She released the sound of a dying whale, followed by a string of swears. 

Adrien awkwardly rubbed his head. “Uh…I guess the…cat is out of the bag?” 

She punched him squarely in the nose.


	15. The Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really know what I was doing with the chapter. It ended up different than what I set out to do. There’s still a few chapters left though. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also, as of the last chapter, I finally reached my writing goal of 1,000,000 words! The google doc of all my fics is 2,000 pages long! (single space, 11pt font)

—

Hand in hand, Adrien and Marinette travelled to Master Fu’s house after school. Though Adrien still had a spare key, they knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Wordlessly, the couple entered. Master Fu appraised them, hiding something in his eyes. “So, here we are. I wondered when you two would come to see me. And whether it would be together or separate, or in the masks. But it seems like you two have revealed yourselves to each other. A greater truth has finally been reached.”

“Yeah…she knows who I am under the mask, and under this mask as well.” Adrien stated, placing a hand on his scarred cheek.

He beckoned them to sit at his table. “I’ll make tea.”

The afternoon was peaceful. Chimes sang outside the window, as warm sunlight trailed across the floor. Summer would be coming soon. He poured them each a cup.

Marinette took a sip and hummed. “This is nice. What kind of tea?”

“It’s rosebud and silver needle. Good for the kidneys.”

“It’s delicious.” Adrien agreed with a contented purr. Just for a moment, it was nice to pretend that everything was normal, despite the dark storm clouds that rumbled upon the horizon.

“Where are Duusu and Nooroo?” Adrien asked.

“Their Miraculous have been returned to the Miracle Box, and they are catching up with the other Kwamis.” He sipped his tea, “but I did have a long conversation with both of them on the night you brought them here. Perhaps you have a story to tell me as well?”

They took turns telling him about that day. How they had been in the courtyard at school and saw an akuma, followed it, and met with Hawkmoth in his own lair. Marinette described Gabriel revealing his identity and willfully surrendering. Adrien described his anger and how he had nearly killed Ladybug in the process. He had taken her to the hospital, and then gone back to the mansion to retrieve the Butterfly.

“I arrived at the mansion, and they let me in. They had bags packed and said they had prepared to call the police once I was given the Miraculous. Gabriel…opened the box, and I saw and spoke to Nooroo. Then, Nathalie fetched the Peacock as well.” His mouth hung open for a moment before clamping shut.

“Did he say anything then?” Master Fu raised an eyebrow. He wanted to know how much Adrien knew.

Adrien bit his lips, but forced the truth out. “Yes he…he told me why he had been trying to get our Miraculous.”

Marinette softly set down her cup and rested her hand on his thigh.

Master Fu said nothing, just gazed at him with wise eyes.

Adrien turned pale, as his mother’s sleeping face sprang up in his mind. It was an image that would haunt him. A image to go with that heart wrenching sound Marinette had made when she failed to catch him from the tower.

“My mother is still alive.”

Marinette tightened her grip.

“He knew...where she was too. She’s been...in a coma. He said her soul was stripped from her body...and now she’s...just an empty husk.” He swallowed heavily, his voice trembling with emotion.

Marinette took his teacup from his hands, seeing that he was shaking terribly.

“He wanted to use the Miraculous to wake her...” he covered his mouth, unwilling to say anymore.

“Well...that...had to be a relief, right? Knowing he was trying to bring back your mom instead of trying for wealth or power?”

“You don’t understand!” He shouted, standing suddenly. He wasn’t angry, just panicked. Panicked that she didn’t have the right idea. He ran a hand through his hair in an effort to calm down. “The Miraculous work in the power of equivalent exchange, right?”

“Yes…”

“ _I_ was the exchange!”

Marinette furrowed her brow in confusion. “What?”

“He said—“ he choked. “He said his plans to bring her back weren’t going to work, ‘now that Adrien is gone.’ And I said, ‘oh because it won’t be a family anymore?’ and no! It was because _I_ was supposed to give my soul in exchange for hers!”

“Oh god…” Marinette breathed.

“He said that to you?” Fu asked, horror on his face.

“Yes! To Chat Noir—but still! And when I reacted poorly…he said, ‘oh but then Adrien will just be born again as our new infant. He won’t have any memories and he’ll look different, but he’ll be Adrien!” The boy covered his face and heaved. “How could he do this to me!? I thought he loved me! But he was fine to just—throw me away! I was just a tool! That’s all I’ve ever been!!”

Marinette hopped to her feet to pull him into a tight hug. He began to cry in her arms, and did nothing to try to stop it.

She whispered sweetly into his ear. “I love you, and I want you. Your friends love you too. It’s going to be alright, kitty.”

He nodded against her, holding onto her words, though he wondered if he’d ever be alright again.

Adrien’s curse was being unprepared. A life spent locked up in a cosy house did nothing to protect him from just how cruel life would be. How cruel humans to be to those that were ‘ugly’ or different. How unfair everything was when you had nothing. He was lucky though, he had Ladybug. She was the warm hand that held onto him in this vast abyss.

“Tikki, Plagg,” Master Fu called out.

The kwami came out of their hiding places.

“Perhaps you two can have a word with the others in the Miracle Box. Take some cookies to share.”

The kwami eagerly agreed and zoomed away to their little world.

Marinette urged Adrien to sit again, as he rubbed at his face. “Sorry…”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Master Fu consoled. “This is a safe place, Adrien.”

Adrien nodded, still feeling guilty from his outburst. Old habits die hard, after all.

“Are you alright to talk about your mother for a moment?” Fu asked, delicately.

“What do you want to know?”

“Where was she? How did she look?”

“She was in this…other room in our house, underground. And he had her in a pod, sleeping. I could see her breathing. She looked…a little pale, thin.”

“That’s to be expected.”

“But now…I don’t know what to do.” Adrien sighed. “I can’t just leave her there.”

“No, and you won’t.” Master Fu fetched his tablet, and began to flip through some images. “Your father was in possession of a grimoire, a book containing all the knowledge of the Miraculous. I managed to scan the whole thing before Marinette took it back.”

“Wait what?”

Marinette smiled sheepishly. “You remember that book you had with Lila?”

“Oh, yeah! The one with all the Miraculous in it! How did you know about that?”

She blushed heavily, a twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “Well…I was jealous of Lila getting close to you, so I followed you guys. I saw her take the book from your bag, and then hide it in a trash can. I was going to return it to you right away, but Tikki recognized it.” She huffed, “you know, at that time, Master Fu said that the owner of the book would probably be Hawkmoth, that’s why when we fought Volpina, I told you I thought it was your dad.”

“Oh!” He snapped his fingers. “I remember! And then my father turned into The Collector, so we wouldn’t suspect him. I see.” He nodded. “So, what about this book?”

Fu answered, not looking up. “If the peacock Miraculous has the ability to steal someone’s soul, perhaps the key to saving your mother is within its pages.”

He instantly perked up. “You mean, you can save my mother?!”

“Don’t get your hopes up Adrien.” Fu chastised. “There is a possibility. But there is still much I don’t know, as soul Magic is tricky business.”

Adrien nodded sagely, staring at the tabletop. “I...understand.”

“No doubt, the kwami will discuss this and come to some sort of solution.”

“Since Hawkmoth is no longer a threat, we don’t need to worry about being without our kwami. But we, Ladybug and Chat Noir, meet with the mayor and the lawyer representing the city of Paris later this week.”

“When is the trial?”

“Next week, Tuesday.”

“They have made certain to move this sentence quickly. Not that Gabriel poses a threat anymore.”

“Bail is set at 500 million Euros. While he could potentially pay it, he would have to sell all of his assets. Company, stocks, all inventory, houses, everything. And after this, there would be no way to build himself back up.” Adrien sighed. “It’s a relief to know he can’t get to me.”

Marinette ran her hand down his arm. “Don’t forget, he thinks you’re dead.”

“Right…right…” Still, his gaze was unfocused and lost in thought.

“Hey,” she shook his shoulder. “Whatever you’re thinking, we can handle it. Together. Okay?”

His eyebrows creased. “You know, I love being Chat Noir. I always have. With the mask, I could be whoever I wanted to be. So I was the most over the top, ridiculous, goofy character I could create. One that I knew my father would hate…Chat is confident and impulsive, but he always has Ladybug. Two halves of a whole. Made to fight together and support each other. It was…the complete opposite from Adrien. Adrien had…a _style guide_ to follow, not just in dress, but behavior, _emotions_ . When Adrien was feeling lonely, he was…given therapy. When he had questions about love life, he had to actively seek out someone to confide in. Having support, having friendship, being allowed to show emotion and act like a normal human being…it’s still new to me. After how many months? I’m still trying to learn how to let people help me. Plagg has been…a godsend.” He wiped some tears from his eyes. “He’s always with me, and even though he’s a butt head, he’s _there_. Do you remember the Nightmare Akuma?”

Marinette shivered. “Oh yeah. That was the worst.”

“Well…that was the only akuma that made me cry. Of course, I was terrified when you jumped in Animan’s mouth, this akuma…my room filled with prison bars. Plagg had disappeared, and I was truly all alone. I cried out for help from my father, but he never came…I was so scared.” Finally, Adrien looked back up to the two watching him with sad eyes. “I’m so sorry, I just went on a rant there for a while…”

“Kitty, I’m so glad you did. You know what that means?”

“What?”

“You’re _healing_.”

His eyes widened as he stared at her in wonder.

“You were so used to holding your tongue, not talking about things, or getting cut off…that’s not behavior that goes away in a few months, but it’s exciting to see it fading. Also, Emile smiles really wide, and you have the most wonderful laugh…”

He beamed. “Thank you my lady.”

Master Fu cleared his throat. “Marinette is right. This is a good sign. Your tears are not a sign of weakness, but strength. Strength in your trust of us, strength in your knowledge of what is good and healthy, and strength in your courage to express yourself. The coming days will be hard, Adrien. I won’t sugar coat it, but you have lots of people to cry on. So _let yourself cry_.”

Adrien seemingly took his advice to heart as he started _bawling_. “B-b-b-but I don’t—like to cry~!”     

Marinette petted his hair and scratching his scalp just the way he liked it. He purred in between his hiccups. “Aw, kitty.”

“I’m such a mess!” He bemoaned.

“A cute mess.”

Master Fu smiled kindly and refilled his teacup. Then he urged the conversation onward. “So he called the police?”

Adrien cleared his throat and wiped his face with a sleeve. “Yes. Well, his secretary called them. Then, I went back to the hospital. It was around 2am at this point. While I was gone…Marinette suffered a series of heart attacks, and the doctor said it wouldn’t be long before her heart stopped all together.” He paused to sip his tea. Talking about this was still hard, but less so because Marinette was sitting beside him, still healing some ribs, but no longer in danger. “But instead of taking us back to see her, he took us to his office to show us…Tikki.”

Both teens winced, worried about Master Fu’s reaction.

“He found out?”

Marinette answered, “Apparently, Tikki revealed herself to him on her own, to save me.”

“Hmm. I suppose she would know. She is the oldest and wisest of the kwami. Though, I don’t think we have to worry, since Hawkmoth is no longer a threat. Why did she reveal herself?”

Adrien answered. “She wanted to make sure Chat Noir could see Marinette. Or, more importantly, get ahold of her earrings.”

Master Fu stood quickly, now in shock and outrage. “You put on both Miraculous!?”

Adrien could only nod.

“Do you know how dangerous that is!? It is forbidden! Balance has to be maintained! You could have killed yourself! Or someone else!”

Marinette pulled up the video Nino shot. “But he didn’t.” She handed her phone over to Master Fu, while Adrien continued.

“I don’t think Tikki would have suggested it if she wasn’t desperate. It was…strange. When I transformed, I couldn’t remember anything. But Alya was there to ground me, and she directed me towards Marinette. I wished to take half of her wounds.”

Master Fu watched the video with furrowed brows, saying nothing. When it was over, he rewound it and watched again. Then finally, he responded. “What you did was risky and foolish.”

Adrien sighed and hung his head.

“But you pulled it off flawlessly, and used it to save someone else. Therefore, you have proven yourself as a true miraculous user.”

Adrien sat up straight, “you mean it?”

“Yes, I only know of one other person that has used both the Black Cat and Ladybug miraculous…for selfish reasons that ended in catastrophe.”

“What happened?” Marinette asked.

“When I was younger, around my twenties, I began training with the other Miraculous Guardians in Tibet. I made a foolish decision and loaned the Peacock and Butterfly to a man for selfish reasons. When he refused to return them, and started to use them for his own will, I stole the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous to try to fix my mistake. Instead…” he paused, pain rushing over his features. “I haven’t told anyone about this. But I didn’t know you lost your mind when you transformed. I thought it would be simple, just transform in secret and wish for the Miraculous back. But in those days, I was still…I was the youngest of the guardians. The lowest in pecking order. I got the grunt work and unfavorable jobs. So when I transformed, the only things I could recall were some ridicule I faced.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I wished for revenge.”

He could hear both teens gasp, but he couldn’t bare to look up.

“The only thing that survived was the Miracle Box and the Miraculous. The man that had the Butterfly and Peacock had fled the town in the aftermath. After I fled to Paris, I vowed to never put on the earrings or the ring, but I used the Turtle only in emergencies to protect the Miraculous.”

He looked up to the two shocked teens. “I took a huge risk by giving you two the Miraculous, but I am so glad I did. You have both exceeded my expectations.”

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other and smiled proudly.  

“So, you’re not going to take our Miraculous back?” Asked Marinette.

“No, with a few notable exceptions, Ladybugs and Chat Noirs are wielders until they die. Usually, they meet their end on the battlefield, but occasionally their Kwami get the joy of helping raise children and grandchildren. Which in this age of peace, is fairly likely. In any case, Adrien’s successful use of both of the Miraculous has further cemented my decision.”

“Decision?” Asked Adrien.

“Yes. I am the last Guardian of the Miraculous, and quickly approaching 190 years old. The Miraculous aids to longevity, so I may have another Century in me, but I still need to appoint a successor. Both of you are good choices. But because Adrien used both, and is fluent in Chinese, I have decided to train him to be a guardian. Hopefully, your family can become the new Order of The Guardians.”

Both Adrien and Marinette stared at him, wide eyed and slack jawed.

“Are you serious?”

“Deadly. There is much knowledge withheld from the Kwami, which would be lost with me. There is no one else I trust more than you two.”

Adrien breathed, “w-wow, it’s an honor!” But the look on his face said otherwise.

“If you are uncomfortable with the idea, you can decline.”

“No no! It’s fine! It’s just—I’m...”

“Overwhelmed?” Marinette asked simply.

“Yeah. There’s just been...a lot to digest.”

“Understandable. Please, we’ll revisit this another day, when you have less to think about.”

Adrien figured that was code for ‘once your father is in prison’. He nodded, “Okay. Thank you.”

“And in the meantime, I will continue to research the Peacock Miraculous and your mother’s state.”

“Do you have some paper and a pen?” Adrien asked.

“Ah, yes. But why?”

“There was one more thing that I need to mention.” Taking the paper, he wrote down a phone number and email address. “Nathalie Sancoeur was my father’s secretary and my…babysitter, for lack of a better word. She was there when he was arrested. She knows who I am. She knew I was Chat long before Emile was in the picture, but she chose not to say anything, stating that it wasn’t any of her business. If you need to see my mother, I’m sure Nathalie will let you in. Especially if you explain who you are.”

“If she had not told M. Agreste your identity in all this time, I suppose she’s trustworthy enough. This will help.”

Adrien sighed again, his shoulders sagging.

“You okay?” Marinette asked.

“I will be.” He offered his lady a smile.

“It has been quite the day. Why don’t you two head on home?”

“Sounds good. Homework waits for no man!”

“Uugghhh…”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people have asked if Adrien will outlive Marinette, to which I say "maybe?" Though no likely. The Miraculous, regardless of type, aid longevity. Since Marinette has used the earrings as long as Chat has used the ring, they will both age at the same rate. 
> 
> Sorry if that wasn't clear. :)


	16. The Judging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve written court scenes before, but always in America. France has slightly different protocol when it comes to the Justice system. But, I’m not an expert. One noticeable change is that they don’t have a Jury in cases of terrorism, the other is that they have 9 judges (which is kind of like a jury) with one presiding judge called a president, who does most of the questioning. I’m sure there’s plenty more differences, but this is what I’m going with because I couldn’t find many english articles to help. So lawyers out there, sorry!

It is generally known to wear a suit to court. Adrien was, in fact, suited up, though Skintight leather was a bit different from what everyone else was wearing. And they weren’t even in the courtroom yet. 

Chat Noir and Ladybug sat together on a bench, outside the courtroom, in a secluded hallway. Vaulted ceilings and polish marble added to the depressing aura of the hall. Dr. Florin Rayne stood nearby, glancing over his notes. He was the lawyer that Mayor Bourgeois had appointed to run this trial. He seemed like a nice man, a little cold, but he was sharp as a tack and the best in the business. 

“Are you two feeling alright?” He asked, glancing at the two heroes. 

Ladybug offered a smile. “I’m a little nervous. This is it! This is the end…” 

She glanced over to Chat, who was bent over, his foot jiggling incessantly. “This is it…” he whispered. 

“Well, just try to relax. He won’t be getting out with a slap on the wrist. Not with all this evidence.” He gestured with the fat folder in his hands.

But worst case scenarios still circled through Chat’s head. What if they took into account that Gabriel no longer had a Miraculous? What if they let him off easy since there was no lasting damage? 

“Chat, it’s time.” Ladybug said softly, her hand on his shoulder. 

He swallowed heavily and stood. Then they both followed the lawyer into the courtroom. But oh how it felt like he was walking to the guillotine. 

The chamber was absolutely packed. Every chair in the gallery was taken while a dozen people stood in the back, and as he looked over the crowd, he recognized most faces. He glanced up, noticing a balcony, also full. A light bulb pinged in his head when he remembered this trial was not open to the public, nor were the press allowed in. That just meant all these people were involved.

Akuma victims.

Having them all here in one room was daunting. Yes, he and Ladybug had saved all of them…but how many could have been avoided if he had just…noticed sooner?

His steel boots clicked upon the hardwood floor, as the duo headed up to the front, and sat at the counsel table on the left. 

Chat felt a tap on his shoulder from behind. He turned quickly to find Alya, Nino, Tom and Sabine sitting right behind the bar. Never before did he feel so relieved to see his friends and family (how Tom and Sabine got in, he wouldn’t know, though he assumed Alya had something to do with it.) He reached across and took their hand clasps gratefully before turning back around. 

The Palais de Justice was a beautiful historic building, the gothic fortress where Marie Antoinette met her end. A truly monumental chamber to hold the biggest trial in recent Parisian history. And since it was such a huge trial, the State of France decided to move the trial straight up to the Cour de Cassation, the Supreme Court. Chat glanced around the room, letting his attention wander over the gold plated rococo filigree scrawled along the walls and ceiling. There was so much to take in, he could get lost in it. 

Which is what he wanted to do, instead of being here.   

But his attention was diverted from the ceiling and back to the room, as three men entered. His father, and two police officers holding his arms. Gabriel never looked so small. So feeble.

It made Chat want to run over and punch him in the face. Instead, he just allowed the sheer displeasure of his presence to show on his face…and in his cat ears flattened to his head. 

“All rise,” bid the plaintiff. 

The Judges entered, nine in total. With one man to preside over them as the president. A rotund man with large jowls and a long pointed nose. His eyes were dark, inset, and held no mercy. This was a man that would decide the future of Gabriel Agreste:  

Magistrate Severin Boucher. 

He sat at the bench, shifting his robes to get comfortable. This would be an ungodly long trial. 

“You may be seated.” 

The room erupted in chair squeaking before falling deadly silent once again.

“Will the defendant please approach the bench?” 

Gabriel stepped over to the little box in the middle of the floor, right in front of the judges. 

"This is a criminal case brought by the City of Paris charging the defendant, Gabriel Agreste, with acts of domestic terrorism and one count of involuntary manslaughter. The City claims that Agreste, with an impulsive intent to cause destruction of the city, caused multiple attacks which were carried out by unwilling victims. Agreste willingly turned himself over to the police, stating that he was, in fact, the menace known as Hawkmoth. Chat Noir was there at the time of arrest, and confirmed that Agreste’s claim was true.”

He glanced up from his notes and spoke, staring right into Gabriel’s soul. “Gabriel Agreste, how do you plead?”

“Insane.” He said calmly. 

“Bullshit!” Chat shouted, but only in his head.

“Have you had any psychological examinations to support that claim?” 

Gabriel’s lawyer answered. “You honor, with all due respect, my client and I believe his actions speak for themselves.” 

Judge Boucher steeled his lips into a tight line and wrote down a note. 

There was really no arguing with that logic. 

“Regardless of our perceptions and experiences with your actions, we will be reviewing this case as if we never saw anything. Each attack will be reviewed, each victim, if they are willing, be interviewed. Through this process, we will decide if you are truly capable to stand trial, if you are truly guilty of those crimes, and what your sentence will be.” His glance shifted to the Prosecution. “We are lucky enough to be joined by Ladybug and Chat Noir, the heroes responsible for keeping the city safe and stopping the akuma when they emerge. Due to the nature of their jobs, they will not be required to reveal their identities during their testimonies.” Finally, he looked over the assembled crowd. “This trial is the largest in recent memory, with 97 attacks over the course of two years. We will take periodic recesses to evaluate all given facts at a time. If you have to leave, the State asks that you do so after you’ve given your testimony.” 

Dr. Rayne glanced over to Gabriel’s lawyer and made eye contact. They both shared a look of sympathy.

“M. Agreste,” Judge Boucher stated, “You have confessed to holding the Pseudonym Hawkmoth, correct?”

“Yes.”

“And you confess to instigating the attacks, as well?”

“Yes.”

“It is recorded that the first akuma emerged two years ago on September 6, a school boy named Ivan Bruel, would you say that information is true?”

“That is correct.” 

“Can you explain the process in creating an akuma?”

He nodded. “With the aid of a Miraculous, the Butterfly Miraculous, I could take a butterfly, and imbue my will upon it. Then, I would send it out into Paris to find a willing host. The host was chosen by negative emotion. The more angry, scared, or sad a person was, the more powerful the akuma. The Butterfly would then possess an item on the person, and they would transform into my Champion.” 

“And would the akuma victim lose self-control?”

“No, they would…develop tunnel vision. I often had to bargain for them to do my bidding.”

“And what was your bidding?”

“I asked them to retrieve Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s Miraculous.”

“And for what purpose did you require these Miraculous?”

Gabriel was silent. He glanced back at Ladybug and Chat Noir, blank faced. 

“M. Agreste. You will look at me when being questioned.” The judge said sternly. 

“Yes, your honor.”

“I repeat, why did you want their Miraculous?”

Again, Gabriel said nothing and just stood there, wasting everyone’s time.

“You can choose to answer, or you can abstain, but you can’t stay silent!” The Judge spoke sharply, making Chat wince at the piercing tone.

“I would rather not divulge my intentions.”

“Are you ashamed?”

“I abstain.”

“Do you feel guilt about using the people of Paris for your own gain?”

“I abstain.” 

Judge Boucher narrowed his eyes and wrote something down.

Another judge spoke. “M. Agreste, how did you come into the possession of your Miraculous?”

“My wife and I took a trip to Tibet about eight years ago. We bought both jewels from a vendor.”

“Both?” Questioned another judge. 

Gabriel winced, realizing he said too much. “Yes…the Butterfly and the Peacock.”

“And are those Miraculous in your possession still?”

“No, I handed both over to Chat Noir. I don’t know where they are now.”

“Mr. Noir,” said Boucher, “is this true?”

“Yes, your honor.” 

“M. Agreste, you and your wife both possessed Miraculous?”

“Yes.” 

“Did she have any knowledge of your activities as Hawkmoth?”

“No. I became Hawkmoth after she went missing.” 

“If she went missing, how do you know she didn’t know? She knew you had the Butterfly, correct?”

Gabriel hesitated. “Yes, she knew…”

“Do you know the whereabouts of your wife?”

The courtroom listened anxiously. 

Finally Gabriel said, “I’d rather not say.” 

Chat Noir huffed, and unwillingly growled in the back of his throat. But he didn’t say anything. His time would come.

“Previously you said that you no longer are in possession of the Butterfly, but if you were to acquire it again, or any other Miraculous, would your end goal remain the same?”

“No.” He answered shortly. 

When it looked like he would not elaborate further, the judge said, “can you elaborate on that? What was the change?”

Gabriel hung his head, looking as awful and pitiful as possible. “My son, my Adrien…he was very precious to me. When I lost him…nothing mattered anymore.”

“Was it because of your direct action in his death?”

“Yes, if I hadn’t sent that Akuma that day, Adrien would be alive.”

“Let me rephrase. If Adrien died due to some other circumstances, not involving you, perhaps a car accident, would you feel the same?”

Gabriel frowned as Chat held his breath. He really rather they not speak the name of the dead.

“I think I would feel less guilt, but the sorrow of losing my only child would not change.”

“Guilt, sorrow, remorse, I don’t know if those are words of an insane man.” 

Gabriel smiled softly. “I was advised to plead insanity.” 

The judge glanced over to his lawyer. “A daring plea to make, considering the lack of psychological evaluation.” 

“Your honor,” the man returned. “With all due respect…the trial has only just begun, and M. Agreste is a salesman.”

“Are you conflicting with your own client? Highly unusual.” 

“A super-villain in Paris is highly unusual, your honor.”

The judge sighed, his eyes flicking across the front row. “That will be all for now, M. Agreste.” Boucher stated. Gabriel was dismissed to return to his seat. 

Chat assumed the questioning for him wasn’t very extensive since he had already confessed he was guilty. 

“Will Alya Cesaire please come forward?”

That was surprising. Then again, she would know the most. 

Alya scooted down the aisle and came up to the stand where Gabriel had stood. She had her hair pulled up in a bun and wore a dark blazer over a button down blouse. She looked like a real reporter.

“Do you swear to speak without hate or fear, and to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?” 

“I swear.” 

“State your name for the record.”

“Alya Cesaire, of the Ladyblog.”

The judge offered a small smile. “We’ve reviewed your blog for this case, since it’s critically acclaimed as the most accurate and thorough source for all things Ladybug and akuma. Would you say that’s true?”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir have both endorsed my blog. I try to cover as many akuma as possible, but there have been a few that I wasn’t able to get any information on, or Ladybug cleaned up before any real disaster took place. But yes, I tend to be pretty thorough…much to the dismay to my friends and family.”

“To their dismay?”

“Well, following the akuma and Ladybug gets pretty dangerous.”

“Have you gotten hurt?”

“Not permanently, thanks to Ladybug, but yes. And I’ve been used as a hostage several times.” She turned slightly and grimaced at Ladybug. “Sorry.” 

Ladybug waved her off with a grin. 

The judge continued. “Excluding posts based on theories and conspiracies, can you verify that your information is accurate?”

“If there is video evidence supporting it, then yes it is true. I don’t fudge evidence.” 

“Are any videos edited?”

“The live streams aren’t, but some videos are trimmed for time and to cut out me running. But nothing is edited with the intent to hide or change information.”

“Do you get paid for running the blog?”

Alya bobbed her head sheepishly. “I get money for running ad space. But, it’s just pocket change really. The rest of the blog is for me.” 

The defense lawyer spoke up, “let the record show that M. Cesaire is not financially dependent on the outcome of this case and can be considered an impartial witness.”

“Yes, of course.” Agreed the judge, “we just have to make sure the information we have is as unbiased as possible.” He cleared his throat. “What made you want to run the blog?”

A wistful look came over the blogger as she recounted the first video she got of Ladybug and Chat Noir. “I’ve always loved Superheros. And I always looked up to Lois Lane as a role model. So when I found out there was a super villain loose, I jumped on my chance to be that reporter. My friends can confirm that it’s my life, and I love it!” 

“Thank you, Miss Cesaire.” The judge said with a hum. “One of the akumas that you weren’t able to cover was you yourself, correct?”

“Oh, yes. Lady Wifi.” She rolled her eyes, remembering that awful name.  

“Can you explain what happened prior to your akumatization?” 

“Well...” she told the whole sad story, of snooping around and getting caught and punished. “Then I blacked out for a bit, and when I came to, I was on top of the Mayor’s hotel.” 

“And you have no memory of the event?” 

“Not one bit.” 

“Any effects from the akumatization? Thoughts or feelings?” 

“I feel guilty sometimes, and anxious. I don’t remember what I did, but I know it was mean and bad.” 

The questioning lasted a little longer with Alya, mostly recounting her most serious and near death experiences on the field with the akuma. Then, she was dismissed to sit down again.

The next witness was Ivan Bruel, the first akuma. They asked him short, simple questions, mostly focusing on the events prior to his transformation, and the lingering feelings after. 

The case continued on and on, with akuma victims being called forward one at a time in chronological order. 

“Please state your name for the record.” 

The fifth witness answered, “Nino Lahiffe.” 

“Mr. Lahiffe, would you tell us your akumatized name and abilities?”

“I was the bubbler, and...I bubbled people. Mainly adults, parents.” 

“Can you describe the situation that led to your akumatization?” 

Nino looked over at Gabriel, frowning, then turned back. “Adrien Agreste is-- _ was _ my best friend in this whole world. It wasn’t too long after school started that he turned 15. I figured, this rich kid would have a really awesome birthday party...but then he said he never had a party before. So I went over to his house to talk to his dad, to convince him to let me throw the party for him.” He met Gabriel’s eyes, glaring daggers at him. “Instead, he coldly refused and told Adrien he wasn’t allowed to be my friend anymore.” 

“All because you wanted to throw him a party?”

“Yep.”

“Can you recall the tone you used? Were you accusatory?”

“No! I was practically begging him! Though I did call him dude a couple of times on accident.”

“M. Agreste, is this all true?”

Gabriel crossed his arms. “I don’t remember such an occasion.”

Nino sighed. “The only other people who were there were...Adrien and Nathalie! Nathalie would know!”

Gabriel’s lawyer spoke up, “Mme. Sancoeur is on an extended vacation, and is unavailable to testify.”

Chat rolled his eyes. “How convenient.”   

“So you left the mansion? After he turned you down?”

“That’s right. And I was akumatized after. I was told that I bubbled all the adults and I forced our classmates to throw a party for Adrien. Though it was based more around fear than fun…” 

“And after you were purified?”

“I still wasn’t allowed to go over to his house, but Adrien still wanted to be my friend. And you know...now that I think about it. He filched Marinette’s gift!” 

“What?” Boucher asked, confused at what this had to do with anything.

“Yeah! My friend Marinette knitted him a scarf for his birthday, and M. Butthole claimed it was from him! And I’m sure it was the only present he got that year!” 

“There’s no need for name calling, M. Lahiffe.”

Chat leaned in closely to his girlfriend. “That was from you?”

“Yeah...you just...seemed so happy to think it was from your dad, I didn’t want to rain on your parade.”

He wanted to kiss her, but instead he just held her hand under the table.    

Chloe Bourgeois had a little more time dedicated to her, since she had been akumatized twice and was the only other auxiliary hero able to take the stand.

“We would have taken the stand too, you know.” Alya whispered to Ladybug. 

“I know, but you’ve already been so helpful.” Ladybug assured, holding out her hand. “The Ladyblog was a wealth of knowledge. But we still want to keep the secrets of the Miraculous.” 

Alya sighed, holding her hand. “I know. But you two still owe me an interview!” 

Chat smirked. “Once this is over, we’ll all sit down and tell you whatever you want…within reason.” 

Alya narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t think I’m not still pissed at you, Pussy Cat.” 

They took an hour long recess for lunch, and then continued with the witnesses for several more hours. 

It was torture. Chat sat there, with his head in his hands and his foot bouncing. This was unfair and cruel. Making him go last…even if they did get to him today, it was unlikely that the trial would end. 

At around 4pm, Ladybug was called to the stand. 

“Please state your name for the record.” Said Boucher.

“Ladybug.” 

“Do you swear to speak without hate or fear, and to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?” 

“I swear.” 

A different judge asked, “your first appearance on the Ladyblog is dated September 8, two years ago. Is that correct?”

“It would have been the day Ivan was akumatized, yes.” 

“Were you in possession of your Miraculous prior to this?”

“No. I received my Miraculous in response to the Butterfly being activated.”

“And how did you get your Miraculous?”

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that, for my own safety and the safety of Paris.” 

“You had several encounters with Hawkmoth over the years, correct?”

“Yes. But not often in person. I met  _ Gabriel Agreste _ a few times in person, as well as an akuma, too.” 

“Can you describe the final showdown with Hawkmoth?” 

Ladybug could feel the tension in the air change. She and Chat hadn’t told anyone that story, except for those at the Hospital. “Well,” she began. “Back in April, the akuma known as Hotspot marked the first casualty from Hawkmoth, and afterwards, he went silent for about two months. About three weeks ago, the first akuma since then popped up. She didn’t even give herself a name, just created portals around town to get our attention. When we finally caught up to her, she made a portal and said that Hawkmoth wanted to talk to us, directly. She insisted there were no gimmicks or tricks and beckoned us inside.” She exhaled harshly, her nerves setting in. It wasn’t that Ladybug was shy at public speaking, but this just felt different. Heavier, and balancing on the tip of a needle. “We went in and saw Hawkmoth. He said he didn’t want to fight, rather he was surrendering. Then he dropped his transformation. I…I kind of understood then, why he wasn’t sending out any akumas. I didn’t know if it was guilt or just depression…but he confirmed that it was the loss of his son Adrien that prompted his surrender.” 

Judge Boucher nodded, his brows furrowed. “And then what happened?”

Ladybug swallowed. “I…don’t remember much. Chat became angry and tried to attack him.”

“Why did he become angry?”

“It’s not my place to tell.” She glanced over to her partner. “But I think he was justified.” She bit her lip and elaborated, “he…he tried to Cataclysm him.” 

“And what stopped him from doing so?”

“I did. I stepped in front of him and took the blow. I woke up several days later in the hospital, though I can’t tell which hospital or what my wounds were.” 

“So, you have no knowledge of what happened after his attack?”

“Only what Chat told me. That he brought me to the hospital, and then returned to the Agreste Mansion later that night to retrieve the Miraculous. I have seen their final resting place with my own eyes, so I know it’s true.” 

“Then I suppose we should have Chat Noir come up to elaborate further.” Said Judge Boucher.

Chat clenched his hand on the edge of the table, his claws scratching against the surface. His time had come. It was time to say it all, but…how? There was so much to be said. So much pain and anger. So much disgust and betrayal. It was overwhelming trying to sort through his feelings and the truth. This was unfair. Why him? Why?

“Mr. Noir?” Boucher asked again. 

Chat stood on weak legs. A small chorus of ‘good luck’s echoed behind him as he glanced to the podium. What was it? 15 steps? He doubted he could make one. 

Ladybug was beside him suddenly, though he had never seen her walking back. She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, and then spoke softly, “do what you think is right.”

But what was right and what he wanted were two different things. His wants were rooted in violence and hatred. 

His feet started moving, moving up in front of the merciless eyes of the Magistrate and all the other Judges. His chest hurt, he felt like he was going to puke, and his pulse echoed in his ears. 

Finally, he reached the podium.

“Please state your name for the record.”

Chat swallowed, clenching his eyes shut. He had prepared for this, even without telling anyone, just in case. But if this put his father away for good, then so be it. His whispered, “Claws in.” 

The courtroom saw a flash of green, echoing with a cloud of gasps. 

Where Chat Noir was, now stood a young blond man, with hair parted to the right, like it used to be. He wore a black striped T-Shirt, and a white over shirt, jeans, and orange converse. The scar on his face was covered by a layer of Makeup in an attempt to conceal it. 

He looked up, meeting the Magistrates eyes and declared, “I am the late Adrien Felix Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste.”


	17. The Sentence

“I am the late Adrien Felix Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste.”

The courtroom was in an uproar, but Adrien didn’t move. He gripped the rail in front of him like a lifeline, fear closing in on all sides. There was shouting, and wailing, and he even heard someone yell, “you dirty liar!”

“Order!” Judge Boucher shouted, slamming the gavel. “I said order!”

Adrien clenched his eyes shut, feeling absolutely nauseous. There was no way in hell he would turn to look at his father.

“Mr. Noir, is this some sort of prank? Because it’s not funny.”

“No sir,” Adrien whispered into the little mic, heart in his throat. “But due to the information I received from...my—“ he hesitated, his whole body tensing. “From Hawkmoth. I felt it would be dishonest to hide my identity. And...I can’t urge you enough to lock him away for the rest of his miserable life.” He shuttered.

The judge continued his glaring, but then spoke to Gabriel. “M. Agreste, can you verify that this is your son?”

Adrien felt his eyes on him. Boring holes into his heart. But what was the look on his face? Of shock? Of hope? Surely, it was of displeasure, for being humiliated by his wayward son.

“Adrien, look at me.” His voice conveyed no clues for what prepared him.

He didn’t want to turn around. He didn’t want to obey. Not now, when he was finally free!

“Look at me!” His voice pierced the air, as Gabriel slammed his fist on his table. It was a command, one that Adrien’s body chose to obey, despite his soul crying out against it.

So he simply turned, and awaited judgement.

—

“You know, when faking your death, it’s usually the ‘death’ part that’s the most important.” Said Plagg, floating around the multiple boxes.

“I know. But true crime dramas didn’t prepare me for this. I know how to make a murder look like a suicide...but faking a suicide? There’s so many variables! For example, most situations would require a body, right? I could jump off the bridge, turn into Chat Noir, and maybe that would work. But my father wouldn’t rest until the entire river was dredged.”

“It’s a good backup plan, at least.”

“And what about you? You’ve lived centuries! You have to have something!”

“Hey, I’ve had dozens of kittens run away from home to be Chat Noir, but faking a death? Now that’s new to me.”

“Ugh! Help me out here!”

“You know what death I was always partial to? The Iron Maiden. Just the idea sends chills down my whiskers.”

“Oh forget it...you’re never helpful.”

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Plagg zipped off to hide.

“Come in,” said Adrien.

His father entered, looking as crisp as ever in his white suit.

“O-oh, father...I didn’t expect you.” And he really didn’t. Despite living in the same house, it was rather rare that they spoke. And even rarer for Gabriel to come to him.

“Are you busy?”

“N-No! Just packing! Did you—wanna talk?”

Gabriel nodded and stepped over to sit on the couch.

Father and son sat in silence for a moment before Gabriel spoke, “I know you’re apprehensive about Germany, Adrien.”

Adrien rubbed his arm. It wasn’t really Germany that was bothering him anymore. “...yeah.”

“But you know, it’s a very lovely country. A very rich culture, with beautiful architecture and deep history.”

“Yes, I know...”

“Well, what has you apprehensive then? The school has the best security, and Nathalie and I are just a phone call away in an emergency..”

“Father...it isn’t that. My German isn’t very strong, you know that. It was hard enough picking up all the social cues I missed...it’s a whole other country!”

“But they know you’re French, they know things will be different.”

“But I don’t _want_ to go.”

“You don’t know what you want, you’re just a child.”

Adrien bristled, a very Chat like reaction. “I am not!”

“You sure are acting like one.”

Desperate to be heard, Adrien raised his voice. “Well, what do you expect?! You’re tearing me away from everything I know!”

“You’re just being ridiculous, and a bit hysterical.”

“Ridiculous!?” His voice cracked.

“Stop yelling, Adrien. I’m not in the wrong here.” Gabriel snipped.  

The boy swallowed his retort, tears biting at his eyes.

“You know, you’re not a normal person. You’re special. You’re extremely important to me. And I couldn’t bare to lose you. Seeing you turn into a glitter statue from that Akuma nearly gave me a heart attack. And the Akuma have only become even more dangerous since then. I can’t risk it.”

“I get it. You are concerned with my physical safety...but what about my mental wellness?”

“If you are concerned about it, I’ll have Nathalie look up a French speaking counselor in Tannenwalde.”

Adrien scoffed, but had nothing left to say. There was no use arguing anyway. “Fine.”

Gabriel sighed. “This is the best thing for you. One day, you’ll see my side of things. One day you’ll thank me.”

Adrien didn’t agree, but didn’t say as much.

“I’ll have Nathalie clear your schedule for tomorrow. You can have Mlle. Bourgeois come over, or perhaps Mlle. Dupain-Cheng? She seems worthy of conversation. And certainly a much better influence than that other friend of yours. Whatever his name was.”

Now Adrien knew why Gabriel had come to him. He couldn’t escape.

“Though, it’s not like it matters. You’ll have new friends soon enough. Hmm?”

“Yeah...”

Gabriel stood, straightening his tie. “Good talk.” Then he left with nothing else to say.

That was the last time they spoke.

—

Gabriel couldn’t believe his eyes. Yes, there was no doubt about it, this was Adrien. He had studied the boy’s face all his life.

But the makeup did nothing to hide the fact that he was disfigured, and his nervousness didn’t eclipse the absolute rebellion in his eyes.

Adrien tried to keep his teary eyes unfocused in an attempt to soften his father’s features. But the frown of betrayal was still too prominent to hide.

“Adrien...your face...”

“My sacrifice for my freedom.” Adrien answered, just above a whisper.

“Your honor,” Gabriel addressed the judge. “There is no doubt that this is my son. But his...appalling behavior is unrecognizable.”

Adrien turned away, facing forward.

“My son is dramatic and naïve, but he’s courteous and loyal, and he most definitely isn’t a liar.”

Those words triggered something in Adrien, because he swiveled back around. “Oh and you’re so blameless?! What happened to, ‘we have to trust each other,’?! You’ve been lying to me longer than I’ve been lying to you!”

The gavel slammed down again, and Adrien shut his mouth with a click.

“M. Agreste, this is not your place to make accusations.”

Adrien shrunk, sheepishly.

The judge’s voice softened. “ _M. Noir,_ if you would be so kind to explain yourself? If your action to fake your death is at all related to the defendant, I would like to hear that explanation. If not, then I must insist we move on.”

“It does have to do with him...” Adrien admitted.

“Then the floor is yours.”

Adrien nodded, swallowing thickly. His throat was tight and mouth dry, but he’d suffer through. “Back in February, my father told me I was to be enrolled in a military boarding school in Germany. I told him I didn’t want to go, he said that it was for my own good, and I didn’t have a choice. I pleaded with him several times, but he refused to listen to me. But the thing is, I’m Chat Noir too, so if I went, I’d have to give up my Miraculous.”

“And that wasn’t something you were willing to do?”

“No.” He stated firmly. “I...need to be Chat Noir. It goes beyond being a superhero...my father never let me leave the house, and the few times I did, I was to be accompanied by my bodyguard. When I was finally allowed to go to school, I had to fight for it. I had to fight for every minute of freedom. For every friendship. Being Adrien meant a rigorous schedule planned weeks in advance. It meant having your clothes picked out, your hair styled just right, your face blemish free…it meant having to be nice to people who were mean, always being polite and reserved, and always having to pretend your happy when you…when you wish you were _never born!_ ” The last words were forced out as a sob, as he clenched the railing in front of him. He cringed and swallowed his rebellion, the storm brewing in his chest. “But being Chat Noir was my ultimate freedom. I could go anywhere, do anything…I had friends of my own, I could be goofy and sad…and it was the perfect reprieve to my _suffocation_ ,” He shuttered. “When he told me where I would be going…it was like looking upon prison. To me, a fate worse than death. And I had done nothing to deserve it. I spent my life obeying my father no matter what…and he chose to drive me away.”

“And you couldn’t run away instead?”

“No. Because I knew if Gabriel ever had the thought that I was alive, he would not rest until I was home.”  

The judge frowned, thinking for a moment. “Well, I certainly see why you did what you did. But Gabriel’s actions don’t seem to reflect the word ‘insane’. Perhaps neglectful or overly strict, but this is not a domestic case. Therefore, I believe we should move on.”

Adrien nodded, willing to say his piece and get the heck out of there.

“Normally, close relatives of the accused are not allowed to testify in assize, but I will make a notable exception in this case. Do you swear to speak without hate or fear, and to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?”

Adrien winced, hesitating. “I can speak the truth, but I don’t know if I can speak without hate or fear…”

“Your honor,” Gabriel’s lawyer spoke up. “I have to insist having M. Agreste-or rather _M. Noir_ be declined as a witness. Since he is very obviously biased.”

Judge Boucher sighed, glancing at the other judges. “I’m afraid you’re right. In that regard, no one else was at the final confrontation that can or is willing to speak.”

“I can.” A new voice piped up, quite loudly.

“Who said that?”

A little black orb zipped around the room, slowing down to float lazily in front of the panel of judges. He came back to Adrien and spoke into the mic. “The name’s Plagg, god of Destruction.”

No one knew what to do with that.

“I’m sorry, what?” Boucher asked.

“Allow me to explain. In essence, _I_ am Chat Noir. I am the suit and the powers. Everywhere Adrien goes, I go. Everything he sees, I see. Everything he hears, I hear. Now, while I am certainly attached to my little kitten, I have been practicing self control for the last 5,000 years. Give or take. And I’m not a blood relative to Gabriel Agreste.”

The room was full of hushed murmurs.

“Plagg,” Adrien whispered. “What are you doing?”

“Relax kid. It’ll be fine.”

“This is...we don’t have a protocol for this.” Another judge said.

“Your honor,” Dr. Rayne spoke up, “it would be advantageous to hear him—it?—out. It is the only unbiased witness we have.”

Boucher exhaled, his jowls flapping about. “Alright. In a case with magic possession, superheroes, and super villains, it only makes sense that a _god_ be our witness.”

Plagg had a Cheshire Cat grin.

“Monsieur...What was your name again?”

“Plagg.”

“M. Plagg. Do you swear to speak without hate or fear, and tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?”  

“I solemnly swear.”

“Then we can proceed.” Boucher managed a small smile of relief. “When did you and Adrien first become acquainted?”

“That would be the first day Chat Noir surfaced. So what? Sept. 8?”

“Are you the only one of your kind?”

“Nope. Ladybug has one, and so did Gabriel. There are others as well.” Plagg floated to rest in Adrien’s hair, a loud purr cutting through the air. Adrien appreciated it immensely.

“So, in your eyes, what happened on June 7th?”

“That was the day Hawkmoth surrendered? I’m bad with dates. But basically, there was an akuma, like Ladybug had said, and we transformed into Chat Noir. There was running, and then we followed them to Hawkmoth’s lair. Gabriel reveal his identity, and we tried to use Cataclysm on him, but Spots stepped in front of us. All this is true, just as Ladybug said.”

“Alright. Then what happened?”

“Gabriel told us to take Spots to the Hospital, and that he would stay put. So, Adrien, being scared of losing the love of his life—”

“Plagg…”

“—took Ladybug to the hospital. After several hours of surgery, the doctor stated that she was somewhat stable, but no one was allowed to see her. So, Adrien decided to go back to the Mansion and retrieve the Miraculous.”

“Do you know what time that occurred?”

“Oooohhhhhhh sometime after Midnight. When we arrived, there was a bunch of suitcases sitting around. Gabriel and his secretary had been waiting for us. Gabriel just handed over both Miraculous, and stated that he would be calling the police once the exchange was over. I thought that would be it, but Chat asked Gabriel what his intentions were, and so Gabriel told him…or rather showed him.”

“Objection!” Gabriel yelled.

“You forfeited your right to confess on your own.” Boucher reprimanded. “Perhaps if it was such a big secret, you shouldn’t have told anyone.”

“Adrien please…don’t drag her into this…”

Adrien’s voice was hoarse, but he simply said. “Go on Plagg, please?”

“As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted.” He glared at Gabriel. “Gabriel took Chat into a secret passage in the basement of the mansion, to an atrium. And who do we find? Adrien’s mother, asleep in suspended animation.”

The crowd gasped and shocked whispers spread throughout the room.

“No!” Gabriel shouted.

“Order!” The gavel slammed again. “M. Noir, is this all true?”

“Yes, your honor.”

“There’s more,” added Plagg. “You see, Gabriel admitted that he and his wife had the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous. Well, the Peacock is the Miraculous of Integrity. Duusu can make people stronger…but Gabriel thought that maybe he had found the secret of immortality with it.”

“Please…” Gabriel begged again. “Please stop!”

“M. Agreste, I will not ask you again to be quiet.”

Gabriel hung his head and buried his face in his hands.

“…I talked with Duusu, after Adrien returned her Miraculous to…its rightful place. She said that Gabriel bullied her into using her powers on Mrs. Agreste to extend her life. Though, he translated the passage incorrectly.”

“Passage?”

“Oh yeah! There’s a spellbook with more information about the Miraculous, but it’s all encoded. As Duusu recalled, the passage reads, ‘fresta sálina úr verða til að ewig’ which actually means ’suspend soul from body forever’ instead of what was incorrectly translated as ‘body occurring immortally.’ Which, I feel is a pretty substantial mistake to make. You would think that a millionaire would take the time and money to hire someone to translate some Icelandic and German correctly instead of using Google translate. Honestly.”

“M. Plagg, if you would continue to the point?”

“Oh right. Um, where was I? Oh yeah! So Gabe had his wife parrot the phrase before activating her Miraculous then TA-DA her soul was ripped from her body _and_ the Miraculous broke.”

A judge on the left piped up. “While that is awful, the quest for immortality has been going on for centuries. And it was obviously a mistake. Surely, a sane man would still take the opportunity for immortality if it presented itself?”

“That’s not his crime!” Plagg shouted.

“Do tell, and what does this have to do with him trying to get ahold of the other Miraculous?”

Plagg inhaled, prepared to continue, but stopped and leaned forward off of Adrien’s head. “Do you have any cheese?”

“Really!? NOW?! We’re in court!”

The kwami scoffed and leaned back. “Fine…you owe me some later. Anyways…” he cleared his throat. “The person who holds both the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous can—essentially—grant any wish. But, it’s super tricky, because balance will always need to be maintained. So, for example, if you wanted to bring a loved one back to life, someone else would die in their place.”

“And Gabriel wanted the Miraculous to restore his wife’s soul?”

“You got it!”

Boucher scratched his chin. “But, if what you said about balance is true, then…”

“Someone else would have to lose their soul in exchange, yes.”

The Judge glanced over at Gabriel, his eyes narrowing. “Did you know this?”

“I abstain,” Gabriel bit.

“Were you willing to sacrifice someone else for your mistake?”

“ **I abstain!** ”

“Will you take any responsibility for your actions!?”

“I will serve whatever sentence you give me.” Gabriel said, darkly.

“M. Plagg, did Gabriel by chance mention his knowledge of this…wish?”

“Oh, he knew. He knew exactly what would happen. And he had someone picked out to take Mama Agreste’s place.”

“And that would be?”

Plagg laughed mirthlessly, “my poor little kitten, Adrien. He was planning on sacrificing his son. But, it’s okay!” He added sarcastically. “Because once Mommy woke up, they’d have a new baby, and Adrien would be reborn in that body. Convenient, don’t you think?”

Adrien sniffed, trying hard to keep back his emotions. His hand came up to cover his quivering lip.

“Are you alright, M. Noir?” The judge asked.

Adrien shook his head, not able to speak.

“With all that has happened, would you like to say something to your father before we end for the day?”

Adrien nodded and clenched his hands on the railing in front of him. “You…were a terrible father. I never knew any better, because I didn’t know what dad’s were supposed to be like. Until I met Ladybug’s family, I…I thought this was normal. I thought you were...like King Trident from the Little Mermaid. Strict and harsh, but honestly doing what you thought was best for me and my safety, because you loved me.” He grit his teeth as more tears fell. “But now I know that you’re really like Frollo from Hunchback of Notre Dame. Feeding me lies about the worst of the world, keeping me locked up because you—you wanted to take advantage of me! Keep me naive so I wouldn’t know any better! Use me like a tool! You—you ruined my life!” He choked. Finally, he turned and looked at his father. “And still after all of this…I can’t help but still love you. And I hate myself for it.”

Gabriel’s face remained cold, harsh, and unyielding. Disappointment and betrayal flashed in his eyes.

Adrien stood a little taller. “But I suppose that this was a wake up call. And now I can work on healing from my brainwashing.” He turned back around to face the judge.

“Well said, M. Noir. Thank you, and you as well, M. Plagg, You may be seated.”

Adrien took a massive sigh of relief and returned to the table.

Immediately, Ladybug grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“This concludes today’s proceedings. Tomorrow, we will convene with all the facts and testimonies that have been presented today. The sentencing will take place thereafter. No witnesses are required to attend the sentencing, but those interested in watching are welcome to attend. Deliberation will take approximately six hours. You are dismissed.”

The room filled up with sounds of scraping chairs and hushed conversation.

“About that cheese...” began Plagg.

“I’ll give you five pounds of cheese when we get home, okay?”

“Deal.”

Chat Noir returned, feeling much better with the suit on. Though the stares still burned on the back of his head.

Ladybug had been quiet, and he wondered if she was upset. “I’m sorry,” he said squeezing their joined hands.

“Don’t be. I told you to do what you thought was right. This information was important.” She tugged on him, to pull him closer. She cupped his cheek. “And it’s your secret to share.”

“I’m kind of banking on people not being able to recognize me still as Emile.” He winced, “but it might still be obvious who I am.”

“Well, we’ll take it one step at a time, and I’ll be with you all the way.”

“Thank you, My Lady.”

A new voice entered the conversation. “Adrien?”

Chat stood stock still, his fists clenched at his sides. This was going to be how it was for a while. People approaching him in disbelief, and having varying reactions to his lie. It made him anxious just thinking about it.

He turned around to see Chloe standing there, tense, trembling, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Chlo…” He began.

“I don’t want to hear it!” She shouted, drawing the attention of others in the courtroom. “You were my best friend! We depended on each other! We shared secrets! I trusted you! I thought you trusted me, too!”

Guilt hit him hard, but he knew he couldn’t have helped it.

“I could have helped you Adrien…I could have saved you!”

He glanced away, unable to bear her judgement. “No, you couldn’t.”

She frowned hard, blinking against her tears. “Am I ever going to see you again?”

He offered a soft smile. “Sure you will…just, not as Adrien.”

“I don’t know you anymore…” She shrugged pathetically. “And I don’t know if I want to anyways.”

“I’m sorry...”

She sniffed, gathering her courage, and held out her hand.

He took it with a firm grasp.

“It’s been nice knowing you, Adrien Agreste.”

“You too, Chloe Bourgeois.”

With that, she nodded and left.

Nino and Alya had been watching from the other side of the barrier. “That could have been way worse, dude.”  

Chat sighed. “Yeah, still sucks though.”

“At least she knows you’re alive.” Ladybug placated. “Maybe she’ll come around.”

“Perhaps.” Chat glanced over to see a crowd of people looking at him, most likely wanting to ask questions. “I’m…going to take off. You guys know where to find me.”

Ladybug nodded, “you go on ahead. We’ll catch up in a bit.”

Chat opened a window and leapt into the city.

—

At home, Emile, now Adrien to those who knew him, sat on the couch, hugging a pillow to his chest. Plagg sat on the coffee table, a pile of Camembert next to him.

“You did good today, buddy.” Adrien smiled at him.

“I know. I was on my very best behavior too, just for you! I haven’t had to talk like that in court in eons.”

Adrien frowned. “You’ve spoken in court before?”

“Yeah, like…600 years ago? When Joan was killed. I helped persuade the Pope that she was innocent.”

“Wait…Joan? As in…Joan of Arc?!”

“The Ladybug at the time, yes. And one of the only famous Ladybugs as well! Anyway, this was fun. It was great to see your dad actually look guilty for once.”

“Is that what you saw? Because I didn’t.”

“Look kid, it’s over now. You have a new family, and they like you for you.”

Adrien sighed again. He hadn’t seen Tom and Sabine’s reactions to his revelation. What if they were mad? Or disappointed? What if they kicked him out? What if they forbid Marinette from seeing him anymore!? What if—

“We’re home!” Sabine called, from the stairwell.

He needed to hide! Or maybe he should face the music now and get packing!

Before he knew it, Tom was standing in the doorway. Until that moment, Adrien had never really noticed how big he was.

“There you are, kiddo!” Tom smiled warmly. Marinette peered around his frame, smiling softly.

And just like that, all of his anxiety disappeared. It was foolish for him to be afraid of this kind family.

Tom was on him in an instant, scooping him up from couch and cradling him in his arms, petting his head.

Like a cat.

“Uh…” Adrien said smartly, too stunned to do anything else.

“Oh honey,” Sabine cooed. “You were so brave today! We’re so proud of you!”

Suddenly, a loud rumbling cut through the room as Adrien’s face turned pink.

“Are you…purring?” Tom asked, snickering.

“Yeah…I do that sometimes.”

“Aww!!” The couple sang, showering him with affection.

Tom squeezed him tight and said softly, “Adrien, we’re sorry we didn’t know you were suffering. I would adopt you this minute…but, I’d much rather have you as a son in law.”

Adrien couldn’t help but giggle as Marinette rolled her eyes with a blush.

—

The next day was better. The courtroom was just as packed, and even though his identity was revealed, Chat was okay. He hadn’t realized how heavy that secret was until now, since he felt a lot more relaxed. Last night was the best sleep he’d had since becoming Chat Noir.

And the Gabriel came into the courtroom.

Ladybug once again took his hand and intertwined their fingers. He breathed deeply, keeping his cool. No matter what, it would be okay. He had a family that loved him and that’s all that mattered.

“All rise,” bid the bailiff.  

All nine judges entered once again, all looking thoroughly exhausted.

“You may be seated.”

More chairs squeaking.

“Will the defendant please step forward.”

Gabriel stood and walked to the bench, alone. Alone as he ever was. His hands cuffed, his gazed riveted to the floor.

“We the Cour de Cassation of the State of Paris find the defendant, Gabriel Agreste, guilty of terrorism and domestic abuse. He will serve 97 months, plus two years sentence in federal prison. A month for each victim, for a total of 10 years prison time, with no chance of Conditional Liberation.” The gavel slammed down, and Gabriel’s fate was set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s been a lot of people in the comments asking why only ten years. Well, it’s because there was no lasting damage. Nothing was permanent (save for Adrien) except for bad feelings. That and Ladybug confirmed he no longer has a Miraculous, so he’s no longer a threat. Given the news, the brand of Gabriel will no survive, and he won’t have much of a life after prison anyway. The ridicule and complete ostricization will continue the punishment after he gets out. His life is ruined.


	18. The Reunion

Adrien and Marinette stood in the mansion lobby together, Adrien trembling in every limb. There was no authority left in this house. Gabriel was two cities away in prison, and the rest of the house staff had been laid off. Sheets covered the furniture to keep off the dust. Curtains covered the windows, and the main gate remained closed. 

Nathalie was in the office, working on trying to keep the company afloat. Sales in Paris had dropped to almost non-existent, which was expected. But international sales had skyrocketed in the wake of the news. It was like free advertising. A super villain clothing designer? Too intriguing! Be that as it may, the Paris store location was being shut down, because the landlord refused to House the business any longer. 

At this rate, Gabriel was set up to live his life comfortably after prison, as France’s most hated man. 

Though prison was no walk in the park either. He’d been sent to the infirmary once already since his interment a week ago. And that was just from one guy. Who know how many other people held grudges against him? 

Who knew if he’d survive the ten years?

Finally, Master Fu came out of the office. “Oh, you’re early.” 

“Yeah...I’m kind of anxious.” 

“Then we needn’t waste anymore time.” He beckoned them along, to the hidden corridor that Nathalie had unveiled for Fu.

Marinette watched in awe as they descended into an atrium. A garden grew at the far side of the dark room, and she could see a glass coffin resting among the plants. 

Adrien swallowed hard and reached out to take her hand. 

At first, Marinette had tried to stay out of this thing with his mother. It wasn’t her business, and didn’t think she was needed. But contrariwise, Adrien wanted her along every step of the way. She was his family now, and he needed her more than ever. 

The coffin was open, and next to it was the miracle box, of all things. Madame Agreste had the peacock miraculous resting in her hands, while Dusuu sat just above it, on her stomach. It seemed like the little Kwami had passed her crying spell, as she looked a little hopeful.

“So...did you figure out how to save her?” Adrien asked, his voice just barely audible. 

“Yes. I have.” Fu said, his voice strangely neutral. “Though, it is risky, and it will require the Black Cat and the Ladybug Miraculous.” 

“But, if we bring back her soul, won’t one of us lose ours in return?” 

“Yes, if you were to activate both and make a wish. But that’s not what we’re doing.” 

The duo looked at each other in question. If they weren’t using a wish, then why would both be needed? 

“Mme Agreste has not lost her soul…only been separated from it. From all that I’ve decoded from the Grimoire, the spell that Gabriel used puts Dusuu into a trance, at which point, she took Emilie’s soul and hid it where no one, not even herself, would find it.”

Adrien frowned. “Well, then how do we have any chance of finding it?” 

“Simple. Kwami have a special world of their own, where they keep their treasures. If her soul is anywhere, it’s there.” 

“So, do Tikki and Plagg go after it?” Marinette asked. 

“You will be accompanying them.”  

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, and then back at Fu. “If…it’s a special kwami world, how are we supposed to get there?”

“The same way that Mme Agreste got there.” 

“No.” Adrien said immediately. “My mother has been like this for four years, I’m not risking either of us being in the same state as her.”

“Of course,” Fu nodded, in understanding. “I thought you might feel that way. But I must warn you, this is the only way. And, if your mother’s body is to be here much longer without a soul…it will perish.” 

Adrien closed his eyes, dreading the thought. They were so close…

Marinette tugged him to her and hugged him tightly. “Adrien, you have had so much hardship in the last year. You deserve happiness, and I want to help you get it.” 

Biting his lip, he looked to Fu. “What does your plan entail?”

“You will both transform. Then, you will take hold of the Peacock, and speak the spell. From there, your souls will be separated from your bodies, but since you are transformed, an anchor will connect you to your kwami. Dusuu will take your souls to Mme. Agreste, while Tikki and Plagg will follow. When you can recover it, Tikki and Plagg will escort you back.” 

Marinette smiled. “It sounds easy enough. Right kitty?” 

Adrien was quiet, his mouth screwed up in thought. “Do we both have to go?”

“Yes. You and Marinette are the key to getting into the area where the soul will be. Plagg needs to go to wake Dusuu from her trance, and Tikki needs to go to make sure everyone stays focused.”

Everyone collectively looked at Plagg.

“What?! I can stay on track!”

“You asked for cheese in the middle of your testimony!” 

“I was hungry!” 

“Enough,” Fu cut through their bickering. “The four of you have very specific roles in this venture, and if you want to succeed, you all have to agree.”  

“Come on kid!” Plagg nearly shouted. “If you think I’d let any harm come to my favorite kitten, you’re dead wrong!” 

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh. “Alright, you convinced me. If…if you guys are all sure.” 

“After everything we’ve been through, this will be easy.” 

“Come on then! Suit up!” Plagg chirped. 

“What’s got you all excited all of a sudden?” Tikki asked.

“I can’t wait for Adrien to meet everyone!” 

“This isn’t a reunion, Plagg! We can’t waste time in there!”

“Aww…you’re no fun!” 

Adrien paused a moment. “Would it be too risky to activate all the Miraculous later? Just for like an hour?” 

Fu frowned. “Miraculous are stones of incredible power. It would be irresponsible to activate them all at one time.” He stroked his beard. “But, perhaps it would be advantageous to activate them for once, if only for them to meet the new guardians.” 

Oh, that’s right. He had forgotten about that. “See Plagg? You can introduce me later.” 

“Fine fine. Let’s just go!”

“Plagg, Claws out!”

“Tikki, Spots on!”

With transformations in place, Ladybug and Chat Noir walked over to the coffin, where the Peacock laid. 

“You may want to kneel when you say the spell. Your bodies will collapse and you could get hurt if you fell.” Fu reminded, gently. 

They both knelt, taking hold of the Peacock, and interlocking their fingers with each other. 

“Repeat after me.” Fu instructed. “Fresta sálina úr…” 

“ _ Fresta sálina úr… _ ” 

“Verða til að ewig.”

“ _ Verða til að ewig _ .”

There was a flash of blinding bright light, and when it was gone, Marinette and Adrien lay draped on the sides of the coffin, while Tikki and Plagg hovered nervously nearby. 

Dusuu raised up, two of her feathers glowing, and flitted over to the Miracle Box. 

“There they go! Let’s hurry!” 

They zoomed after, to keep up with her, and together disappeared into the other world. 

On the other side, Tikki and Plagg were curious to find another side to their realm, one they weren’t immediately familiar with. It was dark, a faint blue glow coming from beneath them. The void was further illuminated by little white glowing orbs, all floating in the air like snow. 

“Where are we?” Plagg asked Dusuu, though she remained silent. 

Tikki answered, vaguely. “I guess this is Dusuu’s room. I feel like I’ve been here before, but I can’t remember when...” 

Suddenly, Dusuu stopped. Tikki and Plagg watched as she fanned her feathers out, and two more orbs joined the cluster. Only these two were red and green instead. 

“Oh!” Tikki exclaimed, collecting the orbs in her hands. “I know where we are!” 

“ _ Tikki? Is that you? _ ” The red orb flashed as Marinette’s voice spoke. 

“ _ Marinette? _ ” Adrien followed after, the green orb flashing as well. “ _ Where are we? _ ”

“We made it!” Tikki assured them. “It’s been so long since I’ve been here, I forgot it existed.” 

“Where  _ is _ here?!” Plagg shouted, his voice echoing on and on. 

“Well, now that’s a good question…how to describe it…it’s not quite a prison, or a graveyard, but it’s like that.” 

Plagg just stared at her. “This is…Tartarus?”

“ _ Tartarus? _ ” Asked Adrien.

“Yes. The ancient Greeks called it that at least. ‘A dark cave as far below Hades as the Earth from the heavens.’ Though, it’s just another corner of the Miracle Box. It’s a realm where souls are kept. 

“ _ What kind of souls? Others that speak the spell? _ ” Marinette asked. 

Tikki and Plagg watched as Dusuu flitted around, tending to some of the other orbs, like a mother hen to her chicks. “Some, likely. Though, many are souls of those that have committed evil deeds with the Miraculous. When Gabriel dies, Dusuu will likely fetch his soul and bring it here.” 

Marinette looked over the dozens of floating orbs surrounding them. “ _ There’s been that many? _ ”

“…a lot of these souls belonged to kwami, too.”

This time, Adrien questioned. “ _ Kwami can die? _ ”

“Kwami are abstract concepts. So when a concept is no longer true, the kwami dies.” 

“ _ I don’t think I can logically digest that. _ ” The green orb twinkled.  

“Of course not, because there are no dead concepts that you would know or understand. Though, you two have nothing to worry about. There will always be creation and destruction.” 

Plagg reached over and took the green orb. “Any other questions? Or can we do what we came here to do?” 

“ _ The sooner this is over the better. _ ” Marinette agreed.

So Plagg inhaled deeply and let out a cacophonous yowl, one that made the others cringe, and the little orbs immediately around them scatter. 

Dusuu looked up, mildly surprised. “Oh Plagg! Tikki! It worked!” 

“ _ Now what? _ ” Asked Adrien. “ _ Do we need to split up to search? _ ”

“No!” Dusuu protested. “You mustn’t separate far from your kwami.” Then she smiled. “But don’t worry, I can handle things from here.” She danced around, touching the orbs one at a time, just for a moment. “I’m very sorry to drag you all into this. I can’t believe creation and destruction have to help me solve my mistake! I’m integrity after all! If only I could remember how to get here on my own! Without that stupid spell!” 

“Dusuu,” Tikki reprimanded. “This was not your mistake. This was Gabriel’s fault, don’t internalize it.” 

“Yeah, don’t beat yourself up! I wiped the dinosaurs off the planet, and there was no fixin’ that! And does it bother me? Not really.” 

Dusuu managed a smile at that. “I just wish this would stop happening. I have no control over that spell, and my holders keep interpreting it wrong.” 

“ _ Well… _ ” thought Adrien aloud, “ _ what if we were to scratch it out of the texts? _ ”

“No.” Tikki said, “but we could write a warning next to it, so that it’s understood to be a punishment and not a chance to be immortal.” 

“Ah-ha!” Dusuu chirped. “I found her!” 

It was probably the brightest orb in the bunch, if that had been a clue. 

“ _ Mom? _ ”   

“She can’t hear you right now, Adrien. She’s in stasis.” 

“ _ Oh… _ ”

“Alright,” Tikki smiled. “We found her! Now let’s get back!” 

“And that is…how?” Asked Plagg. 

—

Several hours later, Adrien and Marinette both woke with a start, on the floor. 

“Mom!” Adrien cried out, immediately. 

Fu startled from his place, having dozed off in their absence. 

Adrien was standing, hand rested on her arm as he waited on bated breath. Marinette stood as well, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder for support. 

Slowly, Emilie Agreste’s eyes opened, blinking owlishly against the still dim light. She seemed confused, as her brows furrowed, trying to recall what happened last. 

Finally, she spoke. “Who…are you?” 

Adrien deflated harshly, tears gathering from relief and heartbreak. “I’m your son.” He answered softly. 

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. “Adrien…? You look—“ Her hand raised and caressed his scarred face. “…older.” 

He exhaled shakily. “You’ve been asleep for a while…about five years.” 

That prompted her to sit up, though the action was soon regretted as she held her head in her hands. “Ugh…I feel…sick. Where’s your father?” 

Adrien helped her to sit comfortably, then admitted sheepishly. “Um…it’s a long story. But…he’s in prison.” 

She stared at him again, as if he was speaking another language. “I…I don’t understand.” 

Marinette touched her hand gently. “We’ll help you. We’ll explain everything.” 

“Thank you, my dear…and you are?”

She smiled. “My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’m the holder of the Ladybug Miraculous.” 

“The Ladybug--!” Emilie gasped.  

“She’s also my girlfriend.” Adrien beamed at her. “And it works since…I was given the Black Cat Miraculous.” 

“And you’re the Black Cat…” There was some humor in her eyes as she took in this information. “And all this time, we had been looking for them, and now…” She shook her head, feeling weak. “I’m so tired, Pumpkin.”

“I wondered if you would be. We should probably get you to the hospital, don’t you think?” 

She nodded. “I don’t even know if I can stand on my own.”

“I’ll get Gorilla,” Adrien suggested. 

“Oh Arthur still works for us? That’s wonderful!” 

Adrien nodded and headed out of the room. 

“Um,” Marinette spoke, once he left. “When you said you were looking for our Miraculous, what did you mean?” 

“Oh, nothing to worry about anymore.” The woman said wearily. “It was mostly Gabriel’s venture. The grimoire that came with our Miraculous said that the Ladybug and Black Cat could grant any wish, including immortality. Gabriel was terrified of losing Adrien and I and wanted to find a way to prevent that.” She shook her head. “But I knew it was foolish. If I was asleep for five years, then I was correct.” 

“So, you aren’t going to try to take them?” 

She shook her head. “No. I don’t even want my own anymore…” Though she cast a tender glance at Dusuu. “Though it’s nothing against you, Sweet Pea.” 

“I understand.” 

Master Fu finally spoke, “Dusuu’s brooch is broken, and it is not safe to be worn in the first place. She will come with me, and you may come and visit when you like. My name is Master Wang Fu, the guardian of the Miraculous.” 

“It’s a pleasure, M. Fu.”    

—

2 weeks later

Marinette was snuggled into her boyfriend’s arms as they sat together on the couch. Likewise, her parents watched with rapt, nail biting attention as the news unfolded on television. 

A press conference at Gabriel’s office, as led by Emilie Agreste. She looked a lot better, after several days of bedrest and hydration, she was back on her feet. Doctors had called it a miracle, considering she was in a coma for five years. She had not lost much weight, nor had her muscles atrophied. 

But that was then end of her blessings in this waking nightmare. 

“It has come to my attention that the Agreste family name has been popular in the media this year. First, with the dead of my son, then with the incarceration of my husband…and now I come forward and announce that I’m here in Paris and quite alive.” 

Adrien clenched Marinette closer to him. He had wanted to be there for his mother, but after the several hours of explanation, she had suggested that he return to his new life. 

That wasn’t to say she wouldn’t have anything to do with him anymore, only that he step out of the spotlight. 

“All that to be said, I have been brought up to speed on my husband’s actions since my disappearance.” She swallowed thickly, as she glanced up at the camera, her eyes filled with tears. “My heart is absolutely broken. To know that the man I once loved committed such atrocities to save me is…it makes me angry and confused…I never asked that of him. On the behalf of myself of my son Adrien, we are so very sorry for all that has happened. If you can never forgive Hawkmoth, I hope that you’ll find it in your heart to forgive the two of us, for not stopping this sooner.” She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, keeping her composure a lot better than she had when she had initially been told of Gabriel’s deeds and plans. 

A hand raised. 

“Yes?”

“Mme. Agreste, what are your actions from here on out? Will you be returning to modeling and movies?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I…I would like to continue being in movies, though it’s not likely that I’ll be able to at this point. I will be selling my share in the Gabriel Brand, as well as our mansion. I plan to move from Paris, to my summer home in Nice.”

Another hand raised. “Mme. Agreste, are you planning to have contact with your husband?” 

Emilie frowned hard, knowing it was important question, though it hurt all the same. “No. I have already started the divorce proceedings. I cannot in good conscience stay with him, after all I know.” She cleared her throat. “I will take one more question.” 

“Mme. Agreste!” A hand called. “What about your son, Adrien?” 

“My son has worked very hard to build a new life for himself under a new name. We agreed that he continue that path, though I will still be apart of life. I have plans to keep him in my will as well, even if Gabriel decides to disown him. He deserves that much after all of this.” Then she nodded and departed from the stage, while a chorus of ‘Madame Agreste!’s echoed over it all. 

Tom turned off the Tv once the news went into another story. 

“So,” Sabine said softly. “It’s all over?”

Adrien wiped his tears away with his knuckles. “It’s all over.” 

“So, what’s next for Emilie Fu?” Tom sang, his eyebrows dancing, “University? Global Domination?  _ Baker _ ?” 

Adrien attempted to laugh, but it was watery. “I’m not sure yet. But someone has to take over the family business if Marinette is going into fashion.” 

“Yes!” Tom pumped his fist.

“But,” Marinette reminded gently. “You’ve still got time to figure it out.”

“Right.” 

Sabine yawned delicately. “Well, it’s about time papa and I went to bed. Try not to stay up too late you two.” 

“Yes, Maman!” 

Once they were alone, Adrien reclined so that Marinette could more comfortably lay on him. 

“You okay?”

“You’ve asked me that every day since…since we took down Hawkmoth.” He recalled.

“I just want to make sure you’re coping alright. I want you to know that we’re here, _ I’m _ here. And you’ve got your mom now too.” 

He smiled wistfully. “Mom’s coming over for dinner tomorrow. That’ll be fun. She’ll get right along with your parents.” 

“She will! She’s really nice.”

“She likes you! Which is a huge relief. You know, my dad actually liked you, too? He still might. Not that it matters.” 

“Ten years isn’t as long as we think.” She reminded gently. “I’m not saying you have to see him again, but…maybe he’ll change.” 

“I’m sure he will. For better or worse, he’ll change. Who knows what he’s going through right now.” 

Marinette spoke softly. “You still love him, don’t you?” 

Adrien was quiet, considering her words. “Yeah. A little. I think I always will. He…wasn’t always cold. I think about the days at the beach when he’d pick me up and toss me in the water. The Christmas Eve’s when we sit around the fire, and he’d sing ‘Sing We Now of Christmas’. The days when he treasured each and every one of my drawings. That’s the father I love. I like to think he’s still in there. Somewhere, maybe. But it’s more likely that he’s dead and gone. And all that’s left is Gabriel Agreste, human glacier.” 

Marinette couldn’t help but snort. “I understand. And you know…hating someone isn’t good for the soul. So, I think…and I might be wrong…you’re better off forgiving and letting him go. You don’t have to bring him into your life, but don’t let him control you.” 

“My lady is so wise.” He hummed. “Hey.”

“Hmm?” She leaned up slightly, from where she was laying on his chest.

He captured her lips in a kiss. One that lingered, and blossomed into tentative touches and fluttering hearts. Her hands combed through his hair as his travelled over her spine and down dangerously close to her rear. 

He flicked his tongue out to tease her, as she parted her lips to tease him back. 

Since they had left the hospital, and up to now, it seemed like there was never a quiet moment, for them to just indulge in each other. This was a first, and put off for too long. 

“Marinette…” He whispered when they parted. 

Her cheeks were flushed, but her smile was giddy. “Kitty.” 

He put his arm behind his head, propping him up to get a better look at her. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” 

“What? Adrien Agreste isn’t your real name either?”

He snickered at her, and booped her on the nose. “It is, I swear. But…this is serious.” 

“Okay,” she breathed. “I’m listening.”  

He gazed into her eyes, as his brows furrowed slightly, showing pain, and a little bit of reverence in his eyes. “Thank you for jumping after me. It was a crazy thing to do, but it’s…” He pushed her bangs behind her ear. “It’s the most awe-inspiring thing I’ve ever seen. To think some…cute little girl jumped off the Eiffel Tower into a fireball to reach for a guy she wasn’t even dating…it  _ floors _ me, Marinette. I can’t begin to explain how much love I felt for you in that moment. When I grabbed you, and you were Ladybug, and all you could think about was my safety…not your identity or the akuma…just poor lonely Adrien…that meant the world to me.  _ You _ mean the world to me.” 

“Adrien…” She whispered.

“I can’t believe I missed you all those years. You were just behind me, loving me…and I swore as Chat I would know you outside of the mask…pretty pathetic huh?”

“I missed you too,” she reasoned. “I had posters of your face everywhere, and yet I never put it together. I’m just as pathetic as you.” She smirked. Instinctively, she flicked at his collar, where his bell usually was, but just ended up thumping his throat. “Oh whoops.” 

He only giggled. “And you’re hilarious.” He gazed at her with longing on his face. “Since I became Emile, there hasn’t been a lonely moment. If I was bored, or wanted company, you were here. I found a home with you. And I never want to be away from you ever again.”

“You don’t have to be.” She smiled back. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Marinette stared, slack jawed. “W-what?”

He grinned a little wider. “Will you marry me?”

She sat up, off of him. “Wha—Adrien, you can’t make jokes like that! You’ll kill me!” 

“But I’m not joking!” He was quick to pull a little black box out of his pocket. 

“Adrien, I swear to god, if there’s a ring in that box—!”

He flipped the lid, and showed the sparkling band to her. It was simple, a diamond set on white gold, with smaller diamond embellishments. “It was my grandmother’s. My mom gave it to me back before…you know. I already talked to your parents and Alya and Nino…and of course my mom—“ He stopped talking when he noticed she was bawling. 

“Marinette? Is it…too soon? Is that a no?”

She threw her arms around him, hugging him so tightly, it hurt. “No you stupid cat! I mean—yes! Yes I will! I will marry you!” 

“Then…why are you crying?”

She pulled back, holding his face. “Because I’m so incredibly happy. I had always imagined getting married to you, and then after Hotspot…and then with all that happened, I never thought—“ She hiccuped. “I love you so much.” 

Now he was crying, “I love you too, My Lady.” He pressed another kiss to her lips, this one messy since they were just bursting with love. 

“It’s appropriate, don’t you think?” He asked, nose to nose with her. 

“What?”

“My partner in the streets, and my partner in the sheets.” 

“Oh for the love of—!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the kind words and faves on this fic! It had been stewing in my mind for about four years, and when I decided to write it down, I honestly didn't know just how popular it was going to get! I'm so grateful to you all for sticking around on this journey and I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!
> 
> What was your favorite part?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr!


End file.
